Agua
by Harlett
Summary: .:.Lagrima.:. - ¿Por qué él arriesgaría su vida por ella? Cuando ha tratado de matarla... -.:.Sui&Sak.:.-
1. Lluvia

**AGUA**

* * *

**by: Harlett**

Hola, si tú que estas leyendo esto, pues que crees?… que la curiosidad mato al **gato** y después de 7 días te va a pasar algo feo al concluir esto; lo bueno que no eres un neko así que seguirás vivito y coleando XD Don't worry :3

(O si eres un neko, wow, nunca sabes con que clase de usuarios te puedes topar actualmente por la red O.O)

Mejor me preocupo yo que soy una primeriza en este mundo con mi primer fic en muchos, muchos sentidos. De hecho tenía en mente otro par pero esta idea me surgió así de la nada y decidí publicarlo antes que se me fuera la inspiración o me vengan más ideas raras y esta historia quede más extraña de lo ya planeado XP. Vaya forma de darme a conocer con una pareja un tanto inusual pero no pude evitarlo xD -¿Echando a perder se aprende no ó.oU? -Va a ser leve pues vislumbro a la chica con otro tipo que se autodenomina "Vengador" -

Iniciemos con esto mejor ú.uU

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei de lo contrario… de lo contrario… NOOO!! Rueguen por que eso nunca pase o.oU

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Lluvia **

El cielo estaba oscurecido no tanto por la hora que ya perfilaba el cercano anochecer, si no primordialmente por los enormes nubarrones grises que lo cubrían dejando caer una tupida e implacable lluvia impidiendo ver los pocos reflejos que aun podía emitir el sol negándose a morir dando paso próximamente a la noche.

Combinando con este agreste clima hallamos bajo este cielo que se caía a pedazos un inhóspito terreno, desértico hasta cierto punto si se comparaba con los habituales bosques frondosos que abundan en el País del Fuego. Los pocos árboles que asomaban por el lugar apenas si superaban unos cuantos metros y una que otra rama delgaducha los adornaban. Poca cosa podría decirse, lamentablemente ante este clima funcionan como potentes pararrayos. ¿Quién podría preocuparse por eso si no había alguien allí que corriera peligro por que un rayo se le viniera encima? Con ese tiempo ni un alma a kilómetros a la redonda estaría exponiéndose. ¿O sí? Tendría muy buenas razones para eso

-----------------------------------------------------------------.

En el medio de ese oscuro panorama se logra distinguir signos de vida: se vislumbraba a dos individuos caminando con un tercero a cuestas, literalmente arrastrado entre los dos primeros puesto que el último no mostraba señales de vida. A simple vista, pasaba bastantes apuros este grupo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por el lodo sobre el que ella y sus otros 2 acompañantes pisaban dificultándoles la caminata, resbalando en repetidas ocasiones y un par de ellas a punto de irse de bruces en conjunto. Y es que, a pesar de ser shinobis y muy buenos en eso, que decir que con excelentes habilidades (como pudo constatar un par de ocasiones, y ese día principalmente -no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con un tinte de pena, culpa… y agradecimiento-), pero es que con lo transcurrido en esa jornada y la actual situación no ayudaba en _nada_.

No es que se sintiera mucho mejor no recordando lo acontecido hace unas horas o lo haya olvidado adrede pero en ese instante tenia cosas más importantes que hacer… o _atender_. Siguiendo así con su mente en un mar de pensamientos dejo que su cuerpo se moviera inconscientemente guiado por el otro par de acompañantes. Mejor dicho por solamente **uno** de ellos; a como la cosa siguiera así no habría cabida para el otro.

Un muy leve gruñido proveniente de su lado izquierdo casi imperceptible la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Dejando atrás sus pensamientos y como si sus sentidos hubieran despertado de su breve ausencia sintió nuevamente como las gruesas gotas de la incesante lluvia caían sobre su cabeza y se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo el cual sentía totalmente agarrotado y adolorido. Sus piernas le temblaban y apenas le sostenían su propio peso por lo que torpemente resbalaba consecutivamente. Sus ropas escurriendo de agua se le habían adherido a la piel. El agua helada igual que el clima, que a pesar de todo lo molesta que le era (muy probablemente le causara una fuerte neumonía), le ayudaba en cierta medida, ya le había adormecido sus miembros apaciguando sus dolores como si se tratase de una leve _anestesia._ - Hizo una mueca de dolor y fastidio (más que nada) al momento que una punzada surgió proveniente desde su costado derecho - Si… una _muy_ leve anestesia.

Comenzaba a jadear y a ver su propio aliento al exhalar. Un nuevo paso en falso de uno de sus acompañantes los puso en aprietos recurriendo a malabares y a hacer uso del arte del equilibrio para no caer. Suficiente con la lluvia como para ahora enlodarse. Sin embargo un mal movimiento de apoyo en un tronco cercano provocó una ola de dolor que recorrió todo su ser desde su costado derecho hasta la punta de sus dedos. No pudo más que ahogar un quejido y quedarse inmóvil una fracción de segundos (eso no le había dolido tanto o molestado desde que… -suspiro- desde que se lo hicieron) Se pudo percatar aun en su estado que uno de ellos, el otro sujeto conciente ya una vez firme y bien plantado en ese irregular terreno la observaba desde su considerable altura, analizándola. Agradeció al cielo que los mechones de su cabello húmedo se hayan apelmazado en su cara impidiéndole ver al otro su ceño fruncido, contraído a causa del espasmo anterior. Aún así podía apostar, sin poder mirarlo realmente, que había un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

_¿Tan poco tiempo de tratar con él y ya atinaba a sus pensamientos?_  
Una tímida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-"Daijobou" - susurró apenas dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. Estaba a punto de objetar el otro cuando una tercera voz o su similar se hizo presente de el en medio de los dos: parecía una leve queja mostrando dolor y malestar al ser pronunciada; por raro que pareciese el asunto, para los otros dos no pudo haber sido mejor cosa sintiendo alivio en sus almas. Habían guardado silencio por un instante con la mirada posada en su compañero desvalido, luego se observaron entre ellos mismos, respiraron profundamente, tomaron fuerzas y reanudaron su camino poco a poco. Ya no era mucho trecho pero en su condición era una eternidad lo que parecía faltaba para llegar.

-"¿Estas segura?"- Pregunto el tipo retomando el tema brevemente interrumpido y mirando de soslayo a la chica.

-"Hai"- respondió de inmediato en forma neutra sin siquiera mirarlo.

-"Pero…" - No se veía para nada convencido obviamente.

-"Solo falta un poco más para llegar con los demás. No te preocupes, Juugo-san"- respondió viéndolo de reojo con una sonrisa sincera decorando su cara.

El susodicho primero la miro consternado pero pronto se vio respondiéndole de la misma manera confiando en sus palabras. -"Esta bien, Sakura-san"-

-"Solo démonos prisa"- apremio la pelirosa reacomodándose con fuerza el brazo derecho del tipo que traían consigo por su cuello mientras sujetaba la espalda de este pasando su otro brazo para no dejarlo caer. Juugo hizo lo suyo del otro lado torpemente para evitar que la enorme espada que ahora traía él en su espalda no cayera.

Así los dos cargando a un malherido Suigetsu proseguían su camino a través de ese lugar con la implacable lluvia sobre ellos con un destino próximo.

Un destino que plagaba de preguntas a una velocidad asombrosa la mente de la joven, pero una retumbaba principalmente en las paredes de su cabeza:

_¿Y ahora… que iba a hacer?_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

* * *

Y este fue el primer capi!

No se alarmen, será breve el martirio!

En fin, perdonen los horrores, digo, errores ortográficos y demás cosillas. Como mencione soy novata así que por favor háganme saber que les pareció esta cosa: sugerencias, opiniones, quejas y traumas serán recibidas (Cartas bomba o con Ántrax… hasta que consiga representante.

Bye, mejor me voy que ando de simple el día de hoy X-xU

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°** **_Vertiente_** **°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	2. Vertiente

**AGUA**

* * *

**By: Harlett**

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei de lo contrario… de lo contrario… Naruto manga no hubiera pasado del primer tomo XD

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**

**Vertiente**

La lluvia parecía no querer ceder, el agua caía a cantaros impidiendo la vista del terreno. Era imposible distinguir si es que delante de ti se encontraba un árbol frente a tus narices en el mejor de lo casos o un acantilado.

Pero todo esto parecía ajeno para un par de jóvenes que desde la comodidad de un improvisado refugio contemplaban como el cielo se caía a pedazos

La modesta fogata brindaba aparte de una agradable calidez al húmedo ambiente una tenue luz que permitía distinguir el lugar: las paredes y piso de roca delataban claramente que era una cueva; una bastante amplia pero con el suelo bastante abrupto por algunos lados, tanto del piso y el muro salían protuberancias de diversos tamaños (perfectos para un banco hasta parecer formar divisiones tal cual paredes)

En uno de esos montículos pequeños se encontraba una chica sentada con la vista perdida en la chispeante hoguera que le otorgaba un brillo especial a su ya de por si inusual color rojizo de su cabello y ojos del mismo tono. Con sus manos apoyadas en la roca tamborileaba sus dedos mientras que con su pierna apoyada sobre la otra seguía el ritmo. Y aunque no lo pareciera, estaba inquieta, molesta, _muy__molesta._

**_¿Por qué?_**

Por que en cualquier otra situación ella estaría feliz ante una oportunidad tan esplendida que se prestaba como aquella. El ambiente, el lugar, ella… _**Él**_** - **desvió su mirada a la entrada del refugio con un aire de ensoñación y las facciones relajadas posando su vista en él…

Él, un joven aparentemente de su misma edad situado en la mera entrada de la cueva con su vista enfocada al horizonte como si esperase algo. _¿Por que tardaban tanto? _Entorno sus ojos negro azabache sin inmutarse siquiera del hecho que su cabello oscuro se humedeciera por las traviesas gotas que lograban alcanzarlo tras rebotar un sin fin de veces por las piedras que conformaban el umbral de la entrada salpicándolo. La brisa helada acompañada de la fría llovizna se colaba también, pero esto tampoco lo perturbaba.

Karin volvió a la realidad tras su ensoñación y se cruzo de brazos molesta con su pie moviéndolo más aprisa. -_"Es que esto es inconcebible!"_- grito para sus adentros.

Cuantas veces rogo por una ocasión así desde que lo había vuelto a ver… Estar a su lado, de ir y arrojársele sin que nada ni nadie la contuviera… Ni que una estúpida risita o alguna burla hicieran eco en el ambiente… Besarlo! Besarlo y si tenía suerte ser correspondida y dejar que lo que tuviera que pasar… pasase… -un muy tímido suspiro ensoñador casi imperceptible salio de sus labios- **PERO NO!!** Incluso no estando ese par allí presentes le arruinaban todo¡¡El colmoooo!!- bufó molesta y a la manera que movía su pie daba la impresión que terminaría por safarselo. Y es que Uchiha no había gastado una mirada en su persona siquiera desde que llegaron a aquel sitio.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

No tenía mucho que se habían separado de su fornido compañero Juugo; Sasuke y Karin iban a toda prisa manejándose con destreza por entre el espeso ramaje del bosque para llegar más rápido a su destino, el cielo poco a poco se estaba tornado grisáceo, señal que una fuerte lluvia caería sobre sus cabezas, no tardos ni perezosos planearon alojarse en una conocida cueva que ya habían empleado en cierta ocasión que pasaron por ese territorio no hace mucho. Aguardarían allí mientras esperaban el retorno de su compañero y probablemente también del lento de Suigetsu. Lamentablemente el cielo se desplomo sobre ellos poco antes de llegar a su destino.

Ya bastante empapados arribaron al lugar. El frondoso bosque terminaba allí teniendo frente a él el inicio de una ladera montañosa que entre su irregular terreno se encontraban finidad de huecos, grietas y cuevas.

Los 2 chicos se encaminaron a una ya conocida, el interior de la caverna era helado y oscuro. Karin trataba de darse calor con sus manos mientras Sasuke con unas cuantas ramas secas que se encontraban en un rincón hizo una fogata en un lugar por lo visto ya dispuesto; en cuanto termino su labor miro a la chica de soslayo con su mirada penetrante. Karin solo dio un respingo en su sitio

-"Acercate a la fogata"- decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la chica -"Estas empapada, no es bueno para ti"-

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de la pelirroja. Karin se sintió en las nubes con ese comentario. Sasuke… Sasuke se preocupaba por su persona?! No, no era un sueño! Era real¿Entrar en calor dijo? Por dios, si tan solo escuchar la sugerencia del chico un calor abrasador recorrió todo su cuerpo al punto que sentía que sangre le hervía agolpándose principalmente en sus mejillas.! Juraría que su ropa ya se había secado y las gotas de lluvia en su rojiza cabellera se evaporaban poco a poco con esa quemazón que recorría cada parte de su ser! Debería de parecer un fósforo reluciente entre la penumbra de la cueva!

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna de agradecimiento puesto que su garganta se había secado aunque nomás abría y cerraba la boca como un pez y de la emoción no movía ni un músculo a excepción de los faciales por que su cerebro no mandaba señal alguna para hacerlos reaccionar que si no ya hubiera abrazado a Sasukito.

Tan allá en su mundo que ni se percato que el chico enarco imperceptiblemente una ceja ante la extraña actitud de Karin-"No quiero que pesques un resfriado"- El corazón de ella latía a mil, no logro comprender totalmente lo que decía Sasuke, solamente veía como sus labios se movían mientras ella seguía soñando despierta. "Una persona enferma puede retrasar las cosas"- Todo era perfecto y…… y…. Y que ?! Pe-pero… No, debió haber oído mal por que, por que… - "Necesito que estés en optimas condiciones para cuando esos dos regresen y sigamos con lo planeado"- Como un balde de agua fría, simple, sin tacto, de golpe y tajo soltó el Uchiha sin esperar respuesta de parte de ella, así inicio y concluyo la breve y única conversación en aquel lugar, terminando eso se fue a plantar al acceso directo de la cueva.

Karin se quedo inmóvil, blanca como una hoja… no reaccionaba todavía asimilando lo último, todo su calor se había esfumado sepa Dios donde y ahora sentía frío nuevamente. Todas sus ilusiones e ideas románticas que la hicieron sentirse como en las nubes, tan liviana como una pluma flotando sobre un campo de flores multicolores se transmutaron en algo denso como metal arremetiendo primero contra su pobre corazón golpeando casi partiéndolo en dos, después cayo pesadamente sobre su estomago haciendo que este diera un doloroso vuelco y finalmente… finalmente estampándose y alojándose en el hígado. Tras todo eso su temperatura subió considerablemente,_ 1… 2… 3… _sentía la cara arder _4… 5… 6…_y las palabras aglomerarse en su boca peleando por ver cual sería la primera en decirle unas cuantas verdades al ¡OH, gran líder! _7… 8… 9… _cerro los puños con fuerza casi haciéndose daño ..._10!!_

Respiro hondo teniendo un total autocontrol de su persona, trago fuerte y relajando sus manos que ya tenían las marcas de sus uñas. No quería mostrarse como una neurótica frente a Sasuke-kun, él no tenía la culpa: vamos pues, eran las circunstancias la que los estaban poniendo un poco sensibles… - volvió a respirar profundamente llenándose de aire sus pulmones- la culpa era de ese clima y esos dos… Si! Se encargaría principalmente de ese estúpido kappa en cuanto volviera pues la culpa recaía principalmente en él! -una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios- Ya se las vería con ella muy caro. Karin con esa reconfortante idea en mente se fue a tomar asiento junto al fuego bastante conforme….

_EndFlashback  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pero de todo eso ya había pasado un muy buen rato. Probablemente Juugo perdió nuevamente el control sobre su cuerpo y se puso a pelear con el chico albino, que mejor, que se mataran el uno al otro! Ó quizás solo el idiota de Suigetsu con lo que estaba lloviendo debió de haberse encaprichado en quedarse lo mayor posible bajo la tempestad y por eso Juugo tenía problemas de traerlo de vuelta. A fin de cuentas, el agua era su vida, le gustaba tanto como su tonta espada y la obsesión por estas. -rió por lo bajo- Estúpidas fijaciones tan banales tenía en mente. Pero teniendo una cabezota tan terca y hueca como la de él era de esperar que solo Espadas y Agua abarcaran toda su materia gris. Pero cabía la posibilidad que alguna otra cosa llegara a ocupar un lugar en la mente del chico-termo? Jumn, eso si sería interesante de comprobar.

Dejo por un momento su desacompasado ritmo del pie enfocándose en otra cosa que llamo su atención. Aun pensando en lo anterior -tonterías- logro sentir no muy lejos unas presencias, de seguro eran esos dos tipos que por lo visto venían con la concha del mundo pues venían a paso de tortuga. Karin volteo a ver al Uchiha¿Debería de comunicarle su reciente descubrimiento? Nah! Dentro de un rato seria lo suficientemente obvio para que se diera cuenta por si mismo y no quería cometer algún atropello si en ese instante ella abría la boca, aun estaba algo sonsacada y podría meter la pata con él -reanudó el apresurado movimiento de su pie mientras resoplaba frustrada- Aun muy metida en sus asuntos no fue capaz de percatarse de en realidad cuantas personas eran… ni el estado de estas.

Pero para esto no paso desapercibido para el joven poseedor del Sharingan que no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar aun con su cara en su imperturbable gesto de indiferencia, se percató de todos los movimientos de la joven traduciéndolos a que los dos miembros faltantes de Hebi venían en camino. Muy en el fondo sintió tranquilidad al saber que esos dos regresaban, pero no podía quitarse mucho de encima la duda de por que habían demorado tanto. Él había dado ordenes claras y precisas, él era el líder de ese equipo por lo tanto eran incuestionables y acatadas al pie de la letra o no? (N/A: Bendito orgullo ¬¬) No había tenido mayor problema con eso, Suigetsu era un tanto bullicioso y rebelde ocasionándole una que otro disgusto pero acataba todo aunque nunca se guardaba sus comentarios, al fin y al cabo lo hacía y bien, sin mayor queja. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión debió de haber ocurrido _algo_ como para que su subordinado haya desviado de los planes originales y su consiguiente retraso.

_¿Por qué fue a pasar esto? _

Simple: En su venganza no quería a nadie interpuesto en su camino. _Ningún obstáculo de cualquier naturaleza o índole simplemente_. En esos momentos se puso a recordar como fue que todo inicio, como las órdenes que había dado al principio no eran ni difíciles ni complicadas, no fáciles pero si sencillas. **_¿El origen?_**

------------------------------------------------------------

En sus andanzas tras la pista de Akatsuki que conllevará a la localización de su odiado hermano llego a oídos suyos algo que afectaría sus objetivos: Las Aldeas Ocultas de cada Nación Ninja tras enterarse de la -aún dudosa- caída de Orochimaru habían puesto sus ojos al provecho que podrían sacar de esto. Y no, no era el territorio precisamente… si no algo que se encontraba dentro de este. **Información**, sip, valiosa y preciada_ información_ que por lo visto había quedado sin ninguna protección tras el derrocamiento del viejo sannin. Información sobre técnicas médicas, secretos, jutsus prohibidos, manuscritos antiguos, datos importantes sobre otras naciones y demás cosas que el venerable y extraño ninja debió de haber almacenado y empleado para sus propios fines. Eso no era más que oro para los países con shinobis aledaños que con tal de estar un paso delante de sus enemigos… y aún aliados querían obtener para sus propios propósitos (Alianza? Una alianza es una mera formalidad a veces, no? Más que palabras al viento en ocasiones)

A decir verdad, a Sasuke no le extraño… es más, ya le había parecido raro que no se hubieran dado a la tarea de conseguir inmediatamente esos documentos.

Esto no le venia ni bien ni mal a Hebi, como le comento Suigetsu tras enterarse. Pero analizándolo desde un punto de vista en particular, desarrollado bajo la tutela de Orochimaru fue más allá tomando nota de lo que esta información afectaría sus ideales.

No eran más que datos indeseables sobre experimentos malditos para desarrollar nuevas técnicas algunas veces sin importar mucho al usuario sobre el que practicaban. Se buscaba perfeccionar técnicas y fortalecer a los shinobis. Las Aldeas Ocultas no titubearían en emplear esos conocimientos en sus ejércitos empleando el más mínimo factor a su favor, todo puesto sobre la balanza de quien obtendría mayor provecho del trabajo de la vieja víbora. Incluso y sin exagerar mucho, una posible 4ª Guerra Ninja Secreta podría desencadenarse… Sin embargo, había un problema que aquejaba en estos instantes principalmente a las Villas: Akatsuki. La guerra podía esperar, la dominación por territorio y supremacía vendría luego, pero primero tenían que deshacerse de ellos que se habían convertido en una amenaza temible. Cazando los Jinchurikis de varias naciones, dejándolas en algunos casos sin valiosos ninjas pues eran portadores de los bijuus u otros que habían ofrendado su vida en protegerlos. Akatsuki iba almacenando un temible poder quedándose con estos monstruos, era impredecible que podrían hacer o atinar a su siguiente paso.

Aquí es donde Sasuke le encuentre el pero a todo el asunto: **No podía permitir que nadie más asesinara a Uchiha Itachi**, él y solo él tendría ese privilegio para así vengar a su clan. Su duro entrenamiento y trabajo no se verían entorpecidos por ningún otro.

Tras meditar en eso no pudo llegar a más que una simple y obvia conclusión: **Impedir que toda fuente de información sobre Orochimaru y sus trabajos fuera usurpada, destruirla ellos mismos si era posible, así de simple**.

No dejaría que cayera en manos de ellos… principalmente, dado su oficio y su peligrosidad de _ninjas médicos. _Su mente hizo una pausa inconscientemente ante esa mención formándose una imagen en su mente y perdiéndose en ella. Quedo totalmente incomunicado con su entorno, no fue capaz de darse cuenta que Karin se había reincorporado de golpe y caminado con paso firme hasta situarse a su lado con un semblante difícil de descifrar.

Sasuke seguía un tanto perdido,¿Era a causa del cansancio de un viaje pesado y el sueño atrasado que traía que su mente le comenzaba a hacer bromas? La imagen de su mente se tornaba nítida en lo que era posible con ese clima torrencial frente a sus ojos. No, no era broma. Le pareció escuchar como un lejano eco cuando la joven pelirroja exclamaba (quizas fue un grito desgarrador, quien sabe) entre furiosa y sorprendida un -"Tu!?"- mientras señalaba incrédula frente a sus narices.

Se había distraído un instante en sus pensamientos sin haberse percatado correctamente que es lo que se acercaba a ellos Pero no tardo una fracción de segundo en volver en sí y asimilar todo lo que acontecía frente a él ahora mismo.

Su semblante seguia firme, serio e imperturbable como la lluvía que no paraba sin importarle el ya de si lamentable estado en el que se encontraban 3 siluetas paradas a un par de metros de la entrada de la cueva. Un fuerte viento comenzaba a azotar el área pero ellas seguian inmóviles a la expectativa…

-"Sakura"- dijo sin un asomo de emoción en su actual posición.

-"Sasuke… kun"- respondió otra apenas en un murmullo, un murmullo a la vez seco o confuso más bien por los miles de sentimientos que inundaron el pecho de la pelirosada, con el alma en un hilo teniendo a Suigetsu y Juugo a su lado.

_-"¿Y ahora que? "-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

* * *

Segundo capi XD 

Perdón si quedo un tanto raro, como que no son muy buenas horas para transcribirlo :p

Pues ya que me habian preguntado donde estaban o que paso con Karin y Sasuke... pues aqui esta y más o menos como fue que inicio la cosa. No se que más agregar, el sueño me atosiga.

Antes de despedirme dar gracias por los reviews de **Inniyah** y **Anhara S. **-Gracias niñas, les daría un abrazote... pero no me gustan los abrazos -u-U Asi que no lo hagan conmigo o.óU-

Se cuidan

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°** **_Humedad_ °.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	3. Humedad

**AGUA**

* * *

Pues bien mi querida gente, tenemos un gran problema aquí! Su servidora tiene un extraño concepto por lo visto de lo que es ser _pequeño ó corto_… Dije que esta historia sería _breve_ pero a como voy poniendo todo esto se extiende más y más XD No pude controlar bien las ideas en mi mente y una que otra salen a la luz de más o.ÓU 

Además ya me retrase con el capitulo y por lo largo que me estaba quedando lo dividí XP Pero es que me he tenido a Sui-kun los 2 primeros capis medio "morido", y muy romántico no va la cosa de ese modo XD Ya necesita un poco de acción esto si no que chiste ¬¬? Aunque... como que aqui aun lo sigo sintiendo medio ausente al personaje... por que será ¬¬?

Sin muchos rodeos continuemos con esto.

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei de lo contrario… de lo contrario… los capitulos de relleno del anime jamás hubieran sido concebidos :o 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Humedad**

No podía evitar que su mente se viera nublada por instantes. En parte por el cansancio y agotamiento, por otra, las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Frente a sí, frente a ella misma… se encontraba **Él**…, firme, serio, frío y con su penetrante mirada vacía clavada en ella.

Él. El origen de tantas cosas, buenas y malas que le han ocurrido en su corta vida como shinobi y persona. La fuente de sus amargas lágrimas pero también de su felicidad… Aquel con el que ha sentido y compartido su dolor y la ha hecho sufrir en su intento de consolarlo y comprenderlo… El que se vislumbra como sombra de una pesadilla conocida como su hermano mayor pero forma a la vez parte de sus más preciosos sueños… Quien le ha dado solo desplantes cuando ella le respondía con su más cálida sonrisas… Aquel que no dudaría en abandonarla mientras ella haría todo por él.

Él que ha tratado de matarla cuando ella misma le daría su vida.

Lo más preciado de su pasado que ocasiona un presente tortuoso y un futuro incierto.

_Sin embargo… _

Por que a pesar de tener el corazón casi doblegado y partido por el dolor, sigue creyendo que puede ser él el único quien puede unirlo y levantarlo.

_El tiempo no ha pasado en balde... _

El cruce de sus miradas dando la impresión como si un mundo aparte se creará solo para ellos donde solo las gotas de lluvia tenían acceso a profanar.

Ver su imperturbable gesto junto con lo inusual de la situación, extrañamente le hizo recordar un momento vivido recientemente. Pero tanto un caso como otro no tenían mucho que ver -nada-, pero ese sentimiento, ese nerviosismo y esa ansiedad… eran similares.

Entonces reaccionó. En un parpadeo que fue lo que duro su ensimismamiento pudo notar que sus piernas no se movían ahora no por falta de fuerza… era por falta de voluntad. Pero no se quedaría allí plantada, no se quedarían allí plantados. Apretó fuertemente el brazo de Suigetsu que en ninguno de sus ausentismos había soltado siquiera, sujetó con delicadeza su mano con la de él. Por un momento juró que había sido correspondida en ese apretón, eso le provocó un extraño escalofrío conduciéndola a un momento preciso de ese día.

Lo veía claramente otra vez, como fue a parar allí, por que estaba en ese sitio cuando no tenía por que hacerlo, como pudo haber pasado de todo esto, por que esa no era su intención, pero había algo importante de por medio, sí…

Con ese recuerdo fresco tomo valor y fuerza para encarar lo que ocurriera; tenía que hacerlo, _debía_ hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha madurado…_

Después de todo. Su mayor _debilidad_ al tiempo que la fuente de su fuerza para seguir _adelante_… seguía allí… Indiferente, pero estaba allí…

_Ha crecido…_

_Por si misma…_

_Por ella misma…_

_Por su bien…_

_Por el de los demás…_

_Por él._

Como shinobi debía tener noción que los sentimientos no debían nublar el razonamiento durante una misión puesto que se ponía en juego mucho. Bajo cualquier circunstancia debían de mantenerse al margen las emociones, subyugadas bajo una mente objetiva para alcanzar la meta. El éxito de una misión.

Ella misma lo había comprobado: sus sentimientos y emociones la entorpecieron cuando más en sus cabales debía haber estado. Varias veces se había dejado vencer por el miedo, la incertidumbre, la tristeza, el amor… Ella era de las que pensaba antes de actuar, pero se había visto entorpecida por ella misma, se convertía en una carga, un peligro… en una_ molestia_ para su equipo.

Cuando se convirtió en aprendiz de Tsunade, una aprendiz de ninja médico, tuvo que contener sus sentimientos para no perjudicar su trabajo, no perjudicar a terceros. Por que desde ese momento la vida de otros dependería de ella y sus manos. Lo que sintieran sus pacientes y ella debía de verse reducido para no entorpecer su faena.

De antemano supo que no sería posible anular sus emociones, no era de piedra, tampoco podía hacer caso omiso al sufrimiento de los demás, ni su shishou lo había logrado.

Pero si podía manejarlas y contenerlas lo mejor que pudo, dominar sus nervios, canalizarlas a poner esfuerzo y empeño a lo que hacía, forjarse un **carácter**. Y así fue, no solo se preparo físicamente, lo psicológicamente mejor posible también. El trabajo de un ninja médico requería concentración, precisión y un buen control de nervios. Sumergida en su mundo desde que comenzaba con un análisis clínico hasta que terminaba la sesión de curaciones.

Pero… reprimir sus sentimientos para con el traidor era punto y aparte, no podía olvidarlo, no podía de vez en cuando derramar alguna triste lágrima. Pero después de todo comprendió que eso no ayudaba en nada, no solucionaría nada pero empeoraría todo. Y así fue como creo ese muro, transparente por que era más que obvio para todos lo que sentía por Sasuke, pero no era frágil, no si quería traerlo de vuelta. Tenía que ser objetiva, ecuánime. Así debía de ser, por el bien de ella y él.

Un shinobi… como kunoichi… con una misión a cuestas… su objetivo, su misión, el camino que eligió al igual que él, caminos separados que sabía que terminarian por encontrarse algún día. Igual que él haría lo posible por alcanzar su objetivo, entonces…

_Dos podían jugar el mismo juego_

Esa idea cruzo por su mente junto al estruendo de un trueno que ilumino el oscuro cielo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- "¿Qué ha pasado?!"- Exigió Karin colocándose un tanto a la ofensiva aun en el umbral de la cueva con Sasuke a su lado

- "Ahora no"- Juugo paso de ella iniciando la marcha al interior del refugio. Miro de reojo que la pelirrosada no mostraba señales de vida perdida en su mundo aún cruzando miradas con el Uchiha - "Saku…"

- "Perdón"- Anticipándose al otro desvio su mirada de Sasuke. Siguio con paso firme pasando al lado del Uchiha con la mirada clavada en el interior de la cueva, sus pasos hacian eco en el lugar y sentía la cálida onda de calor que despedia el fuego, remembró todo cuanto pensó en cuanto vio al pelinegro dejándose en claro a si misma como debía de comportarse, entraba con su barrera… saldría con ella intacta lo mejor posible. Cruzo a su lado ignorando la fulminante mirada de Karin. - "No hay tiempo"-

Ya dentro recostaron a un maltrecho Suigetsu junto a la fogata lo más cuidadosamente posible quedando la discipula de la Hokage frente a la hoguera. Juugo tras recargar la espada en uno de los muros se despojo de la enorme cortina oscura que le hacía de ropa pasándosela a Sakura, esta la doblo lo mejor posible omitiendo el hecho de que estuviera escurriendo de agua y la coloco bajo la cabeza del paciente. Inmediatamente se retiro los cabellos húmedos del rostro y dio paso a su 2ª inspección clínica en Suigetsu.

-"¿Cómo sigue?"- El joven de cabello naranja se inclinó al otro lado de Suigetsu un tanto inquieto

-"Sigue igual, no muestra mejoras."- En cuanto se hubo retirado su cabello de la vista poso su mano extendida en el pecho de Suigetsu concentrándose en la búsqueda de alguna señal de mejora y colocando su otra mano en la frente del albino. -"Ya debió de haber reaccionado desde hace tiempo. Esto no me gusta"- agregó con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

-"Que demonios ocurrió?"- Volvio a cuestionar Karin colocándose detrás de la médico tratando de comprender la extraña situación -"Y que hace ELLA aquí?"- haciendo enfásis en el Ella

-"Juugo"- Sasuke mantuvo su distancia mirando uno a uno los movimientos de su ex-compañera de equipo y el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su subordinado

El aludido volteo a ver a su líder que con la tenue luz del fuego lo hacía ver bastante imponente desde la altura a la que estaba comprendiendo al momento que tenía que explicar que había pasado, poso nuevamente su vista en Sakura que seguía con su revisión; algo dudoso de si contar o no. Como si esperara que Sakura dijera algo o interviniera. Pero ella no levantaba la vista, seguía enfocada en su paciente.

-"Pues…."-

-"Tuvimos una pelea."- Soltó Sakura de la nada sin dejar su labor, luego se llevaba las manos a la cabeza masajeando sus sienes con los ojos cerrados como si tratará de recordar algo.

-"Suigetsu y tú?"- Inquirió la chica de lentes mientras se los acomodaba -"Tratas de decir que fuiste tu quien lo dejo así?"-

-"…"- Sakura se quedo en seco y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-"No"- Sakura vio como Juugo se ponía de pie y respondía por ella de una forma bastante decidida.

-"Acaso…?"-

-"Tampoco fue Juugo-san"- ahora Sakura salio en defensa de él con voz fuerte sin dejar de hacer memoria de algo y tomaba la mano de Suigetsu para tomar su pulso

-"Entonces?!"-

-"No importa"- Sakura no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco al escuchar la profunda voz su locutor algo confundida ante ese comentario

-"Pe-pero Sasuke… "- Karin volteo a ver a Sasuke que seguía al margen del asunto.

-"Deja que termine primero con esto"-dijo el chico ignorando a la pelirroja. No era cosa de genios percatarse que Juugo y Sakura estaban más enfrascados en la salud de Suigetsu como para prestar a las reclamantes dudas de Karin. No iba a negar que él también estaba ansioso por saber que había ocurrido, pero necesitaba que su antigua excompañera pusiera toda la debida atención en su trabajo así que le mando una mirada profunda a Karin dándole a entender que guardara silencio. La otra solo bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos.

Juugo suspiro agradecido ante la comprensión de su líder. Sakura paso de todo eso, su ceño se veía bastante pensativo.

El alto shinobi se volvio a postrar a un lado -"¿Puedes hacer algo por las heridas?"- preguntó mirando de reojo las susodichas marcas que cubrian a su camarada.

-"Heridas?!"-

La reacción que dio Sakura era algo que no se esperaba de tal manera, abrió a sobremanera los ojos mirándolo por unos instantes analizando lo que dijo y después pasando su ojo médico sobre el cuerpo del paciente. En efecto, Suigetsu mostraba donde su piel estaba expuesta -en sus brazos y cara- moretones, raspones, algunos cortes y demás, unas sangrando levemente.

Sasuke frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, no eran la gran cosa pero Sakura se veía como si tuviera frente a sí a un herido de suma gravedad. - _Exagerada como siempre, ya se va a alterar -_

-"No puede ser!"- Murmuró por lo bajo un tanto confundida pasando sus blanquecinas manos por encima de dichas marcas. Como acto reflejo tomo con ambas manos la cara del chico ladeándola un poco y viendo un profuso moretón en su mejilla derecha. Se mordió el labio, acomodo nuevamente la cabeza de Suigetsu con sumo cuidado sobre la improvisada almohada para después levantar algo su playera húmeda para examinar el torso del shinobi.

Ahora el ceño fruncido de Sasuke si era bastante perceptible a simple vista pero ninguno de los presentes se percato.

Sakura pudo apreciar la cantidad de moretones que adornaban la pálida piel del seguidor de Zabuza. Algunos cubrían gran parte de su abdomen. Frunció profusamente el ceño ahogando un comentario que por lo visto no era propio de una chica.

-"Que ocurre?"- Juugo que estaba frente a ella veía cada cambio de humor expresado en su rostro percatándose que algo no andaba bien. De pronto cayo en cuenta. Se autoregaño a sí mismo por no haberse percatado a la primera: Sakura, tras aquel encuentro anterior había hecho lo posible curando las heridas de Suigetsu dándole los primeros auxilios, el mismo fue testigo que las heridas suturaban a las proezas de la joven pero ahora, ahora las heridas estaban tan frescas como hace unas horas o en su caso, peor!

-"Esto…"- No tuvo tiempo para decir más cuando detecto algo anormal en el chico, no tenía pulso, inmediatamente se fue a checar la temperatura y noto que esta aumentaba rápidamente. -"¡¿Como puede ser esto?! - pregunto más para si misma sacando de entre sus cosas una pequeña linterna para auxiliarse en la reexaminación de sus ojos comprobando que estos se dilataban.

-" Sakura-san?!-

-"Ahora que pasa?"- Karin volvió a abrir la boca cuando vio que ese par hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua según ella. No entendía nada

-"Tsk!"- Trono la lengua la chica molesta terminando con los ojos colocando su oído en el pecho de Suigetsu para escuchar su ritmo cardiaco el cual se había parado. -"Su corazón se detuvo"- dijo entre dientes

"¡¿Que?!"- Se escucho a la par de Juugo y Karin como respuesta.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos al frente para ver más de cerca que ocurría. Afortunadamente Karin preguntaba todo lo que el deseaba saber, aunque fuera a base de gritos.

-"Como es eso posible?!"-

Ignorándolos saco un rollo de entre sus cosas, lo extendió a lo largo mostrando que tenía en su interior toda clase de utensilios médicos y a primera vista una que otra medicina fielmente acomodados en su lugar, no tardo mucho en esculcar nuevamente entre su bolso y sacar un pequeño estuche con unos cuantas ampolletas con una sustancia de un color claro.

-"Esta muerto?"- otra vez aquella voz femenina demandante

-"Para nada"- Tomo uno de los pequeños tubos observándolo minuciosamente haciendo memoria nuevamente -"Juugo-san" - dijo entre sus meditaciones

-"¿Hai?"-

La ninja médico coloco nuevamente una mano sobre Suigetsu mientras murmuraba, como si recitara de memoria lo que parecía una mezcla de lo que era la descripción de síntomas referentes a una enfermedad, la forma en como preparar un antídoto y algo sobre un sello. Tanteo el pecho del paciente y entrecerró los ojos -"Sujetalo con fuerza, por favor"

El sujeto no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntar el por que de esa petición por que instantáneamente se vio en la necesidad de mantener en su lugar a su compañero puesto que a este parecía haberle dado un ataque de convulsiones de la nada. Comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar con gruñidos y quejidos, sin lugar a dudas estaba siendo víctima de ataques de dolor.

-"Pense que habías dicho que se detuvo su corazón"- comentó mientras tomaba por los hombros a su compañero para mantenerlo en su lugar evitando que diera manotazos, pero los pies…

-"Solo era el preámbulo"- Con una mano en su ampolleta aún murmurando una cantidad de cosas sin mucho sentido, uso la otra tratando que Suigetsu no le diera un golpe precisamente en su lado dolido de ella.

-"Entonces?"-

Sakura volteo sin mostrar un ápice de su asombro al notar que el Uchiha sostenía ambos pies de su seguidor y se dirigía a ella.

-"Esta sangrando!"- El pelinaranja llamo la atención de la kunoichi al notar como Suigetsu comenzaba a sangrar poco a poco por la nariz y la boca.

-"Lo sé!"- Sakura no miraba la escena concentrada en lo suyo tras lo de Sasuke pero como si hubiera tenido una idea cogiendo uno de sus ingredientes mezclándolo con fuerza con la sustancia que tenia en la ampolleta.

-"Con un demonio!"-exclamó furiosa Karin -"Por una maldita vez responde¡¿Que esta pasándole a este idiota?!

Sin dejar su trabajo Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke que por lo visto también estaba deseoso de saber. Aparto la mirada observando a Suigetsu.

-"Lo han envenenado"- noto que Sasuke iba a agregar algo más -"Han alterado su flujo de chakra también"- completo. Sasuke entorno los ojos como en señal afirmativa, el chico había usado su sharingan al notar el estado que iba adoptando Suigetsu notando esa contrariedad-"Sus canales internos están deteriorando sus órganos" -dijo como explicación, sin embargo ella misma no estaba del todo convencida de su dictamen. Algo no estaba simplemente bien. Las heridas… que tenían que ver las heridas?! Justo ahora la duda la embargaba si brindarle ese rudimentario antídoto para curarlo. Algo se le estaba escapando.

-"Mal"- Karin con una voz sumamente calmada pero con un dejo de burla aclaro. Los 3 ninjas la mirarón de reojo con ese gesto triunfante y seguro mientras tenía sus dos dedos frente su cara en señal que estaba analizando al chico de la espada. Tampoco le había cuadrado del todo lo que dijo la chica, quizás solo por querer llevarle la contraria más que nada a la intrusa así que ella misma le echo un ojo a su compañero detectando otra peculiar anomalía. -"Han contaminado su chakra"-

Sakura abrió a sobremedida sus ojos con la boca entre abierta ante eso, dejo de agitar su infusión. ¡Ahora todo le quedaba perfectamente claro! Clavo su vista en la chispeante hoguera mientras oía como los ahora alaridos de dolor que soltaba Suigetsu eran opacados por los truenos del exterior.

-"Para eso era… ese sello…"- murmuró en voz baja Juugo coincidiendo con lo que pensaba la joven.

-"Y ahora… que?"- La joven de lentes volvió a las andanzas. Pero para su molestia la otra no se inmuto o molesto ante su esclarecido despiste. Inmediatamente la ninja de Konoha tomo la mano de Suigetsu entre las suyas mientras se sumía nuevamente en sus pensamientos en busca de algo que contrarrestara su sufrimiento a la par que otra mente también comenzaba a trabajar pero no precisamente en ese problema, su fuerte sentido común de aquella persona se vio traicionado cuando su cerebro dejo que hiciera eco entre los rincones de su mente una simple pregunta:_-"¿Así es con todos los pacientes?"-_

Sakura contemplaba a la nada sin soltar la mano de Suigetsu que se retorcía entre las suyas mientras el resto del cuerpo de este era contenido por Juugo y Sasuke. -"El chakra contaminado actúa como veneno, de igual manera afecta de forma considerable sus órganos… "- decía en voz clara aunque baja como si lo estuviera leyendo en un libro invisible sin prestar atención a que estaba pensando en voz alta -"Pero con…"- hizo una pausa buscando una palabra adecuada -"las características propias de Suigetsu esta provocando otra reacción más a su cuerpo"- aún en su mundo aparte no notaba que estaba esclareciendo la duda de los presentes -"Su capacidad de moldear chakra es nula, con eso su habilidad para mantener su _estado_ esta siendo reducida… Entonces… "- bajo la vista mordiéndose su labio -"Que clase de cosas ha hecho él… ? A que estaba jugando?"- preguntándose para si indignada.

Juugo, Karin e incluso Sasuke se vierón en la necesidad de clavar sus mradas en la pelirrosa aún sin creerse mucho lo que acababan de escuchar. Confusos… molestos… dudosos, _¿Qué es lo que sabía ella¿Como?_

Suspiro pesadamente sin haberse dado cuenta de su monologo anterior. Miro por instantes la ampolleta que hasta hace un rato habia estado agitando. Si antes dudaba en administrarle esa cura ahora no dudaba en no hacerlo. No arreglaría el mínimo de sus problemas con eso, lamentablemente las técnicas de sellado no eran lo suyo, conocía muy poco, solo observaba y era prácticas en grupo. Pero no había otro modo, era todo o nada.

Rebusco nuevamente entre sus pertenencias ante la curiosa mirada de los otros sacando un tercer ingrediente: un frasquillo diferente a los otros de un vidrio ahumado almacenando en su interior un líquido espeso y oscuro. Sakura torció un poco la boca, con sumo cuidado agrego una sola gota de ese brebaje extraño en la infusión de la ampolleta, se mordió su dedo pequeño sangrándoselo y añadió un poco de su tibio y escarlata ser también como otro ingrediente extra. Nuevamente comenzó en su incesante tarea de agitar el nuevo producto mientras con su otra mano libre, la que se había lastimado adrede comenzaba a dibujar unos signos raros con su propia sangre en el brazo cercano de Suigetsu. Termino con un conjunto de no muy elaborados y difusos garabatos. Inmediatamente el líquido de la ampolleta lo paso a una jeringa especial que había sacado de su rollo con herramientas médicas.

Era obvio cuales eran sus siguientes intenciones.

-"No queda opción"- Un tanto dubitativa en la misma posición de rodillas en el frío piso, erguía su brazo lentamente acomodándose para inyectar a Suigetsu en su brazo tratando de sujetarlo con fuerza cuando…

-"¿Qué intentas"?!- Sin haberlo previsto para nada Karin la había tomado de su brazo con la jeringa jalandolo con fuerza hacía atrás mirando renuentemente la famosa cura.

-"U-ugh!"-Sakura cerro fuertemente sus ojos ahogando un grito ante el fuerte dolor que eso le produjo, la otra kunoichi le había dado un agresivo tiron a su brazo derecho, justo del costado donde tenía su mal cuidada herida.

-"Sueltala!"-Juugo vio con temor la expresión que tomaba Sakura reprimiendo sus quejidos, sin cautela pasaba su vista de la cara de la chica a su costado lastimado.

- "Su-sueltame…"- pidio con la voz entrecortada y los ojos entrecerrados tratando de fulminarla con la mirada.

Karin hizo caso omiso, ambas tenían las miradas fijas. Un par de rubies desde lo alto analizaban a un par de esmeraldas postrados en el piso. Una lucha sigilosa.

-"No voy a permitir que sigas jugando al doctor con él"-haciendo un gesto con la cara señalando a Suigetsu -"No podemos darnos el lujo de otra conjetura errónea sobre la salud de este"- Para ser franca le daba igual si era veneno, pero la pelirosada la estaba fastidiando en grande luciéndose frente a Sasuke. Desde la primera vez que la había visto sintió algo en su interior retorcerse, lo dejo pasar pero en estos momentos esa sensación había vuelto y era sumamente desagradable

-"Karin!!"- Juugo volvió a hacer acto de presencia levantando la voz, algo no habitual en él. No podía ponerse de pie ante el temor que el mismo Suigetsu se hiciera daño a sí mismo.

-"Tengo que... administrarle… esto… cuanto antes… ugh…"- Karin aun no la soltaba ejerciendo presión sobre su brazo, miro de reojo a Suigetu que estaba empeorando si es que eso era posible. -"Su cuerpo pierde la capacidad de moldear su chakra… no es capaz de mantenerse en ese _estado_… por si solo… Sus células están comenzando a desintegrarse, no pueden mantenerse unidas… se desintegra, se esta desgarrando por dentro… Su dolor es a causa de eso… entiende!... No durará mucho… sus heridas… sus heridas…

-"Hn. Y lo que pretendes es ahorrarle el sufrimiento con esto?!"-señalando la jeringa que Sakura aún tenía en su mano.

-"Sueltala, Karin!"-Nuevamente alzó la voz, estaba perdiendo la paciencia… si seguía así, él… Sasuke vio como Juugo se estaba poniendo impaciente -"La estas lastimando!!"- espetó molesto

El Uchiha entonces comprendió por que el sufrimiento en la cara de ella y las insistentes miradas que Juugo le dirigía, con la penumbra del lugar no había visto la profusa herida que adornaba el costado derecho de la joven la cual estaba comenzando a sangrar nuevamente. Iba a ordenarle a Karin que la soltara cuando:

-"Y como creerte que lo que haces esta bien?!"-Sakura sentía nuevamente esa horrible punzada en su costado y a su lado el movimiento que hacía Suigetsu retorciéndose del dolor

-"Que nos asegura que no es una trampa tuya?!"- Suigetsu estaba empeorando. La tormenta afuera arreciaba y la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba a veces el recinto. Las dudas que aún tenía por aplicar la cura inundaban su ser, ese chico estaba sufriendo -oyo a lo lejos un fuerte alarido-, Juugo por lo visto estaba gritando y Sasuke… Sasuke no decía nada, el dolor apremiaba, estaba cansada, confundida todavía, _molesta_… Molesta por que dudaban de sus habilidades, podía comprender hasta cierto punto que desconfiaran de ella más siendo ninja médico, pero estaban dudando de su principal función!! Pese a todo y quien fuese, debía salvar vidas, ella la estaba subestimando. Ya no podía seguir así, ya no….

-"No tienes por que hacerlo! No es tu compañero, entonces… ¿Por qué lo haces?!"- grito euforica Karin exigiendo una respuesta clara.

**-"¡¡¡Por que él arriesgo su vida por mí!!!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_flashback _

_La situación nada envidiable. Azotada con un mar de ideas y planes de cómo encarar la situación… por otra, un océano de preguntas de cómo fue a pasar esto y ¿como terminaría? _Lamentablemente eso solo era el inicio de todo.

_No había más que un silencio aturdidor de por medio._

_No había hecho gran cosa y ya se sentía bastante agotada, __débi__l y herida. Fue una semana larga y no quería terminarla así: sin nada y por encima de todo¡¡derrotada!! Pero la situación pintaba otra cosa. No dejaba de sangrar… _

_No estaba de humor, algo __**no**__ andaba bien y le estaba alterando los nervios. Pero… no era precisamente quien tenía enfrente, impidiéndole el paso con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar en sus labios; era extraño, se sentía profundamente observada, hasta cierto punto… descubierta, que con todo y eso que traía consigo esa capa color malva con la cabeza cubierta por la ancha capucha._

_Sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de perder concentración, no más… ya tenía suficiente de un pequeño descuido y ya pagaba caro el gran error. Podía ser fatal ante las aún no muy claras -del todo- pretensiones del sujeto pero __**no**__ podía evitar verse tentada a examinar el extraño gesto en su rostro y descifrar el brillo en sus ojos claros, ojos los cuales no dudaba ya habían descubierto entre la penumbra de su abrigo su par de orbes verdes._

_Por acto reflejo, no bajaba la guardia con kunai en mano frente a su pecho mientras la otra un tanto disimulada se protegía su costado derecho donde la capa tenía una gran rasgadura, no se veía tan mal… pero por dentro no podría estar peor._

_Juraría que el sujeto estaba relajado, tranquilo y hasta… complacido de lo que pasaba. No, no era que la estuviera subestimando como tantos otros pobres diablos juzgándola por su pequeña y frágil figura, lo percibía. Podría achacarlo a la capa que no permitía mostrarle su silueta. No, tampoco. Tenía el presentimiento que ya había descubierto su identidad. La expresión en su rostro no detonaba superioridad, subestimación o burla. Más bien daba la impresión que… ¿Estaba disfrutando el momento?_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Qué irónica era la situación… o que complaciente podría ser la vida, (si es que no se equivocaba, pero dudaba que fuera así) para su suerte le brindaba una interesante oportunidad para comprobar __eso__ de una buena vez. La sonrisa en su cara paso a agrandarse más y más sin llegar a ser ofensiva. Daba un paso al frente mientras ella retorcía uno. Ladeo la cabeza apoyando su arma en su hombro; nunca pensó verse usar por gusto las palabras que Sasuke le dijera una que otra vez -"No los mates" sin necesidad de por que fuera una 'sugerencia' u orden. Ahora era por que en verdad __**NO**__ quería hacerlo¡Al diablo con la misión! Ya había hecho su parte. No dejaría que se fuera. No sin satisfacer antes su curiosidad y aclarar las dudas que lo embargaban. _

_Eso sí… __-resoplo molesto consigo mismo- __aunque lamentablemente durante el proceso tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Yo y mis horas de andar actualizando capis X) 

Ahora si procuraré tener listo el otro más pronto, le faltan uno que otro detalle pero ya va de salida. Claro, si sigue siendo de su agrado esta cosa mía .

Ante cualquier duda o comentario me lo hacen saber, creo que esta vez me quedo medio raro la historia.

Y gracias por los reviews: **Sakumary, Musa 555 y MiaBathory**-chan (Aun me sigo pensando lo del ShikaxSaku ..U)

Bye

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°** **_Niebla_°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	4. Niebla

**AGUA**

* * *

Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso en verdad. Tuve un problema con la PC como comente y quede literalmente fuera de línea por bastante tiempo sin la posibilidad de transcribir. Y cuando la recupero pues todos mis archivos valieron gorro u.u Además me pongo al corriente con el manga y descubro que Sasuke se cargo a Deidara y Manda o.ó (Y digan que no estoy tan enfadada que si no me hubiera ensañado en él en el otro fic. Okaerinasai hubiera tenido un final muy, muy diferente.) Eso de cierto modo cambio levemente este capi. Aunque tuve que reescribirlo todo XO Pero no pienso dejarlo colgado, si tiene final esto (Un singular Final, pero final). 

De no ser por el tiempo que me ausente esto ya habría acabado. Curiosamente esto en un principio quería fuese un One-shot cosa que no logre obviamente XD

Uff. Este capi salio bastante largo y volvi a pensar en dejarlo en dos y eso que no puse todo lo que quería que apareciese pero con tanto retraso y sepa Dios que vaya a ocurrir después mejor lo publico tal y como esta.

**Reescrito, Corregido, Reeditado y Aumentado XD**

En fin. Este capi se lo dedico especialmente a: **Anhara S.**, mira que no quiero ser la causa de tu visita al loquero aunque no te vendrían mal unas vacaciones por estos lares :D Además siendo la que principalmente haga que me ponga las pilas con actualizar esto. Y a **MiaBathory**-chan también, hay cierta escena que te dedico, espero sepas cual :)

**

* * *

**

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei de lo contrario… Deidara seguiría **V-I-V-O** Hn. O en lugar de Sasuke, Manda se hubiera salvado Hn. ¬¬ (See, aunque me hubiese quedado sin SasuSaku. Perdonen, es solo en lo que asimilo esto Hn. u.ú)

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Niebla**

¿Cómo fue a parar allí? Oh sí! Sí sabía, aún así tenía la impresión de que estaba olvidando algo importante desde hace varios días incomodándole bastante ese hecho y no tenía nada que ver con la misión que realizo, de eso si estaba seguro. Mhmm… quizás lo mejor sería ordenar sus ideas y dar un vistazo a lo que había pasado. No es que le importará mucho realmente, pero tanto tiempo a solas sin quien atosigar, con quien divertirse, "charlar", alguna cabecita pelirroja que le estuviera gritando dejandolo al borde de la sordera; sip, era demasiada tranquilidad así que era ocuparse en eso ó… morir de aburrimiento. Después de todo, ya había terminado con el encargo de Sasuke.

Un largo bostezo precedió sus pensamientos a la par que acomodaba su enorme espada a un lado suyo en esa enorme roca en la que se encontraba sentado.

Se ubicaba ni más ni menos que a las afueras de un bosque perteneciente al País del Arroz, en una pequeña planicie donde descansaba pacificamente en ese montículo de rocas. **Frente** a él (lo que vendría siendo el Sur, rumbo al país del Fuego) se plantaba ese verde y denso follaje. Justo allí, en lo profundo de ese boscaje, bien oculto, se encontraba lo que fuera la última guarida de Orochimaru, aquella que ocupo antes de caer ante Sasuke.

Aquella donde se vio encerrado tanto tiempo.

A sus **espaldas** (al Norte), terminaba exactamente el verdor de esa área comenzando un extenso terreno agreste, seco y árido, casi totalmente erosionado con uno que otro flacucho arbolillo y matorrales adornando aquí y allá. Hasta el otro extremo se vislumbraba nuevamente un verde bosque. Era curioso ver esa planicie tan extensa, estéril como un desierto, rodeada de un extenso bosque de manera circular.

Antepuso una mano entre los rayos del Sol y su cara para que estos no le dieran de lleno. Estaba fastidiado de ese clima. Resoplo resignado. Hecho un último vistazo a la posición de ese brillante astro para calcular que hora era. Dedujo que aún le sobraba tiempo, por lo menos una hora le quedaba para ir a encontrarse con su equipo en 'aquel' lugar. Desvio un poco la mirada hacia su derecha (el Oeste), al otro extremo de ese seco panorama, cruzando parte de ese páramo, más allá del bosque, casi cerca de esas pequeñas lomas que se asomaban distantes sería el punto de encuentro.

El camino más rápido era cruzar directamente por ese soleado terreno donde el calor se sentía más fuertemente, pero estratégicamente podía ser fácilmente emboscado al no haber donde guarecerse; no es que se esperara eso pero prefería ahorrarse mayores molestias, extrañamente no estaba de ánimos como para disputar una lucha. En cambio, la otra alternativa era bordear ese terreno a través del bosque, así como enmarcaba el lugar; era largo el camino a recorrer pero entre tanto ramaje podía ocultarse. Sin olvidar el hecho que el ambiente era más húmedo.

Viendo que tenía tiempo de sobra y descubriendo lo delicioso que podía ser tener un tiempo a solas optó por recostarse placidamente lo mejor posible en la dura y caliente roca acomodando sus brazos bajo la cabeza.

Paso de los molestos rayos del astro rey que le pegaban en el cuerpo. Aunque eso era mínimo ante esa frustrante sensación de olvido y en sus ratos libres (como ahora) trataba de hacer memoria de que pudo haber pasado por alto para sentirse al fin libre.

Era estúpidamente paradójica esta situación ¡¡ Él ¡¡ quien en incontables ocasiones había sido testigo y protagonista de incontables derramamientos de sangre, se sentía ligeramente perturbado por "algo" que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era. !! Inconscientemente sabía que debía tratarse de algo importante entonces.

Volvió a resoplar molesto. Comenzaba a sentir el ardor en su piel. Eso no le hacia la menor gracia pues sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos constantemente con los comentarios que hacia respecto al "Estúpidamente perfecto clima soleado del lugar".

En esos días es cuando no podía evitar recordar su antigua Villa en el País del Agua.

El clima en la Aldea de la Niebla era frío, húmedo, fresco… Si bien era cierto que la bruma no te permitía ni ver que había frente a tus narices, se podía dar el caso que ni en cuenta que a unos pasos adelante se hallara un peñasco sepa Dios a donde iba a terminar; en algunos lados nevar era cosa del diario. Pero... eso a él le gustaba. (Justo ahora echaba de menos los nubarrones oscuros que adornaban el cielo.) El terreno allí era dudoso, incierto, peligroso… eso solo provocaba que tenías que estar atento a todo tu entorno, al más mínimo movimiento y sonido; era un lugar en el que no podías permitirte vacilar o dudar. A un pequeño error o descuido podía significar el final de tu miserable existencia... Por eso adoraba su Villa. Agradecía el haber nacido y ser criado en aquel sitio. Las reglas, los métodos y procedimientos de las demás Aldeas Ocultas le parecían aburridas y hasta cierto punto restrictivas. En la Niebla tenían formas y métodos muy diferentes a como enseñar y hacer las cosas. Se te mostraba que no había cabida para fallos, simplemente no era otra cosa más que **TU** vida o la del **Otro**. _Así de simple_.

Se inculcaba el sentido de la supervivencia pese a todo (En otras palabras, el éxito de la misión mayoritariamente).

Aprendías del mejor modo: si no duele no sirve. Si sobrevivías hoy, era quizás para perder la vida mañana.

Tenías la libertad de aprender cuanto quisieras como quisieras… Ok, no tanto –rió entre dientes- a pesar de todo había normas que seguir. Pero no por eso coincidía con ellas (A decir verdad no había muchas cosas con las que coincidiera ni encajaba incluso en su propia aldea).

Existia algo en lo que definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo a creer o seguir. Esa idiota creencia en la que consideraran a los shinobis como simples _herramientas de batalla_, francamente a él le daba lo mismo como lo consideraran. Pero por lo que discordaba en sí es que era ESTUPIDO eso que los ninjas no debían tener ni mostrar emociones - Pues los sentimientos y emociones mismos eran una "Restricción Mental" -

¡**¿Como iba a ser posible eso?!** ¿Como evitar no sentirse _entusiasmado_ ante un nuevo combate¿Que no fuera invadido por la _adrenalina_ durante la lucha _emocionándose? Excitarse _ante el derramamiento de la tibia y escarlata sangre. Sentir _placer _al contemplar el rostro patidifuso y horrorizado de su contrincante al verse rodeado, sin esperanza alguna y aguardando su muerte únicamente sin poder defenderse. Sentirse _complacido_ una vez retirada su arma del cuerpo inerte del oponente _"satisfecho"_ de haber concluido con la misión.

En fin. Omitiendo ese paradigma siguió con su camino a la grandeza. Desarrollo su propio camino e ideales, su propio estilo. Fue así como llego a conocerlos: **Los 7 Guerreros de la Espada**. Fuertes shinobis de temer, diestros maestros en el arte de blandir esas armas de filosa hoja. Ya había escuchado historias de ellos, pura palabrería la mayoría de ellas imagino él así que por si mismo quiso comprobar que tan cierto eran los rumores. Grata sorpresa se llevo al ver que todo lo que había oído no era charlatanería. Debió admitir que se sintió intimidado ante su presencia y la magnificencia de sus armas.

De entre todos ellos con quien congenio particularmente fue Zabuza, El Demonio. Termino por simpatizarle el tipo o quizás fue al revés, quien sabe, no llego a saber a ciencia cierta como se desarrollaron las cosas. Zabuza lo había tomado como aprendiz. Después de todo en un círculo tan exclusivo como ese no podían dejar morir la tradición así de fácil, así fuese que fueran otros los que continuaran con el legado. Aquel sujeto durante las sesiones de práctica lo hacía parecer un completo enclenque inútil. Bueno, de hecho lo era físicamente pero en cuanto a experiencia y nivel lo dejaba en ridículo; y eso que Suigetsu ya había echado en mano en su corta vida de varios "encargos". Sin embargo, su orgullo algo dolido era un tanto opacado ante el júbilo y la emoción de ver cuanto aún podía mejorar y crecer como espadachín. En un principio le dio un poco de extrañeza el ver que Zabuza siempre andaba acompañado de un joven, eran de cierto modo inseparables. Un chico de casi la misma edad que él. Le había dado la primera impresión al verlos de que Haku era el discípulo de El Demonio, pero después de un tiempo descubrió el por que no se dio este caso. El otro tenía ya de si una excelente barrera de sangre (cosa que Suigetsu no gozaba) pero desde su particular y singular punto de vista la principal razón radicaba en que la apariencia del chico no cuadraba en absoluto con la de un espadachín, o por lo menos la de alguno que fuese a formar parte de ese grupo de elite; estaba falto del _deseo_ de batalla y… sangre. Era demasiado dócil. (Y la facha de… uh… chica, no ayudaba mucho)

Duro bajo la tutela de Zabuza otro corto periodo. Sus caminos se tuvieron que ver separados y cada quien tomo su rumbo. Claro, bajo la premisa de quien podría ser el futuro poseedor de la Espada. Suigetsu era paciente, y mucho. Sabría esperar por ese ansiado momento, después de todo no esperaba que Zabuza fuera a caer tan fácilmente (y con ayuda de Haku, menos) Pero no desechaba la idea de que quizás algún día fuese el mismo quien tuviera que arrebatarle el arma de sus manos sin vida. Su sensei no se ofendería, para nada, no tendría por que. El mismo le había inculcado esos pensamientos. La ley del más fuerte. Para su joven mente no representaba más que un reto, un objetivo.

Hasta ese día en el que vio tambalear sus planes… Cuando cayó en manos de Orochimaru. Los detalles de cómo, cuando, donde y el porque de eso no los recordaba exactamente. Si antes no le había importado mucho, ahora menos. Lo que paso pasó y punto. ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Lo que si tenía grabado y recordaría perfectamente era esa sensación de confinamiento. No era de los que gustase mantenerse quieto sin hacer nada, y el estarse en un viejo laboratorio todo lúgubre teniendo por vecinos "cosas" que en algún tiempo (y vida) fueron personas no le era muy grato -ni sano-; que por las noches tuviera que escuchar alaridos y quejidos como "melodías" de cuna era incomodo. Aunque termino por acostumbrarse, incluso a las sesiones de laboratorio a las que era sometido. Así se mantuvo, hasta el día que encontrara la forma de salir por si mismo estaría en poder de esa asquerosa víbora como un simple objeto sabía Kami hasta cuando. Noto que por lo visto la fijación de Orochimaru por él había sido un tanto pasajera arrumbándolo al olvido ocupándose de otros "trabajos" (un lapso verdaderamente corto). Agradecía en parte no tener que verlo a diario y soportar esos malditos ojos y su retorcida sonrisa. De vez en cuando Kabuto iba a echarle un vistazo, "checarlo" y a hacerle la plática para distraerlo de esa eterna soledad.… No, no era compasión lo que sentía el otro peligris por lo que le hiciese compañía. Era burla, lástima… Podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos a través de esos lentes. Lo único que le agradecía al esbirro de Orochimaru eran los rumores que traía consigo. Durante un corto periodo el lugar fue tomando un aire más interesante; había mucho movimiento. No era para menos, había escuchado que se preparaban para una invasión ni más ni menos que a Konoha formando una alianza con Suna con un solo propósito en sí, traer su próximo contendor (y de paso, la consecuente destrucción de la Aldea Oculta del País del Fuego, claro). Eso si que iba a ser sumamente entretenido, maldijo interiormente el no estar libre para ser testigo de aquello. Ni modos. No pudo evitar mofarse tras enterarse que ese asunto fue un completo fracaso y Orochimaru no la libro del todo. Eso y más que fuese lo que le halla pasado se merecía aquel ser despreciable. Pero no podía cantar victoria, sabía de antemano que el anciano cambiaría de cuerpo más adelante.

Y eso era muy cierto, descubrió en gran parte que su abandono por parte del viejo Sannin se debía a un muchachito, un joven shinobi, el mismo del que siempre se hablaba, al cual se le achacaba del ataque a Konoha y le había invertido mucho tiempo pues lo tenía contemplado para ser su próximo contenedor. Hasta que cierta vez finalmente había conseguido seducirlo a cambio de poder trayendolo hasta sí causando que abandonase todo por seguirle. Orochimaru estaba complacido, estaba seguro. Ese chico valía mucho la pena, a cambio había dejado que la vida a los Cuatro shinobis del Sonido y Kimimaro fuera sacrificada por que Konoha había hecho lo posible por no dejar ir al niño bonito.

No dudo entonces que se trataba de un ninja de gran calibre y potencial como para que el Sannin hiciera a todos a un lado por dedicarse a su ahora nuevo pupilo. Era ninja de magnificas habilidades, descendiente de un gran clan con una barrera de sangre excepcional y demás halagos y cumplidos. Pero para él, Suigetsu, no era más que un miserable cobarde y sin dignidad por lo visto como para estar arrastrándose por poder.

Aunque le agradeció el hecho que debido a su estancia el ambiente del lugar era más "movido" Varias ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de verle.

Después de todo Orochimaru tras un lapso de tiempo volvió a experimentar con su cuerpo como se le dio en gana…Cerca de dos años casi tres fue que le llego inmediatamente el rumor que el mismo Orochimaru había sido derrotado ni más ni menos que por ese mismo pupilo. Un mediocre final para un mediocre...bueno, no importa ya. Bien, ahora de miserable paso a ser oportunista. Aunque no se dejo llevar del todo y acepto la valía del Uchiha en cierto grado. El portador del Sharingan escondía más de lo que aparentaba y lo mejor era ser prudente hasta revelar que era capaz de hacer.

Lo que le sorprendió fue cuando Sasuke le libero escogiéndolo para formar su equipo. Claro, con un extraño objetivo pero a fin de cuentas le debía una quisiera o no.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado? No supo con exactitud.

De todos modos volvía al principio, analizandolo todo sus objetivos seguían aún en pie y manteniéndose por lo mientras al lado de Sasuke los alcanzaría pronto: no tardo en hacerse de la espada de su viejo mentor finalmente y próximamente la de Hoshikage Kisame.

Curioso el destino que lo hizo formar equipo con un ninja que ayudo en el derrocamiento del gran Zabuza-sensei.

Claro, tuvo que adaptarse a la situación y hacer equipo con las personas menos pensadas. Sasuke se tomaba muy en serio su misión. **¡¡Le importo un comino el hecho que no quisiera trabajar con la loca de Karin y el trastornado de Juugo!!**

No es que Sasuke le cayera del todo mal, solo que no soportaba del todo su actitud de eterno desinterés.

Bueno, podría considerar que con eso terminara el breve recuento de su vida hasta el momento de su liberación que literalmente tomo como un nuevo renacimiento.

No, nada en su pasado mostraba indicios de haber olvidado algo importante o que algo le inquietara. No creía que le hecho de no haberse despedido de algún compañero de laboratorio/cuarto fuese la causa de su estado de confusión.

Se levanto un poco desperezándose mientras alcanzaba con su mano uno de los termos que tenia en su cinto.

—Tsk._ Vacío._ — mascullo al notar que el frasco no tenía nada en su interior que ofrecerle. Contemplo el cielo, alcanzo a divisar unos pequeños nubarrones acercarse. En un rato más no tardaría en llover así que no le importo mucho la escasez de líquido por ahora. Se tumbo nuevamente retomando su labor. Viendo que nada de su turbio pasado indicaba esa sensación de ausencia prosiguió con lo que pasaba recientemente.

Después de haber sido liberado tuvo que soportar la presencia de Karin y Juugo para trabajar con ellos lo mejor posible (Quizás solo ahora comprendia un poco, muy poco aunque sea eso de no mostrar lo de las emociones). No era difícil darse cuenta que a Sasuke le importaba un pepino lo que opinaran sus subordinados con tal que hicieran su trabajo (Y que durante el proceso no se mataran los unos a los otros) cometer ese error y el mismo Sasuke se encargaría de despacharlos (**N/a:** Si no ayudas, no estorbes ¬¬).

Los viajes no eran para considerarse del todo agotadores pero la metida de mano que Orochimaru hizo en su cuerpo los convertía tediosos pues constantemente tenía que hidratarse (Aunque eso le daba una facultad muy especial a su cuerpo que es lo único en sí que podía agradecer y sacarle provecho) Pero eso no era tan tormentoso como escuchar a la pelirroja gritarle la mayor parte del tiempo "Estúpido kappa" Si, no le importaba lo que opinaran de él, pero el soportar la voz a veces chillona de la joven era harina de otro costal. Agregando el hecho que platicar con ellos era taaaaaan 'interesante' No era muy agradable y seguro intentarlo: Karin solo le gritaba, golpeaba… o ambas al mismo tiempo. Juugo era demasiado reservado o en algún momento podría surgirle su doble personalidad. A causa de eso no ponía mayor esfuerzo en hacerles charla, no le importaba conocer detalles sobre sus vidas, se podría considerar que eran símiles en su pasado hasta cierto punto. _(Estúpido Orochimaru, de entre todos los ninjas que podía escoger siempre tomaba a los más extraños y safados para hacer sus raros experimentos)_

Pero Sasuke ese si que era el punto de atención. A diferencia de ellos había tenido hasta cierto punto una vida "normal" (No podía agregar que una familia normal también, de entre el grupo es el que mostraba una situación familiar de lo más…_particular y especial_)

Había asistido a la academia, se graduó, formo un equipo, realizo ñoñas misiones de gennin en un inicio. Frecuentemente trataba de imaginarse a un Sasuke más joven, rodeado de compañeros, entrenando, estudiando, socializando… (Alto, eso si no podía imaginárselo. De solo hacerlo le daban unas ganas enormes de echarse a reír a carcajada limpia). Tenía la clara impresión que Sasuke ya había nacido con ese gesto de indiferente amargado con aire de autista -y ceño fruncido incluido- Tratar de sacarlo de quicio era todo un reto: ver que cambiara su imperturbable semblante (era aburrido verlo así siempre). Pero por más que hiciese o tratase no lograba cambio alguno. Suigetsu se consideraba una persona molesta, si, lo reconocía. A veces le resultaba exquisitamente fácil sacar de quicio a las personas (o en su caso, oponentes) Pero Sasuke era ó muy paciente ó disimulaba muy bien. Dado el primer caso le provoco otra gran incertidumbre. Quizás Sasuke había tratado con gente aún **más** _molesta_ y por eso el trato que le daba le resultaba cosa de nada. Bueno, retomando lo que había indagado de lo que fue su vida mientras estuvo en Konoha no dudo de eso entonces. Eso le conllevo a lo otro, la creciente curiosidad por conocer como habían sido sus compañeros de equipo. Todo lo que sabía al respecto era por cortesía de los chismes de lavadero que le contaba Kabuto y una que otra cosa que escuchaba de Karin. El mismo no podía sacarle más información, de todo lo que hablaba Sasuke (cuando hablaba) era sobre su objetivo y los planes que se llevarían a cabo para cumplirlo. See, era un tipo de lo más interesante. (…)

De lo que tenía entendido es que su equipo estuvo formado por un tal Uzumaki Naruto, que no tardo en convertirse en discípulo del otro viejo Sannin, Jiraiya-sama. Pero de la kunoichi no tenía mayor idea. Kabuto alguna vez le comento — _"Una fanática de Sasuke…"_— murmuro recordando eso con humor … — _"Pero…"_— cambio su semblante en busca de otras palabras para describirla mejor por lo visto… A Suigetsu solo le basto lo de "fangirl" para darse una idea de cómo era. Aún le venia a la mente una niña comportándose como Karin y todo deseo por saber de ella desaparecía. ¿Que podía esperar? Incluso no recordaba con claridad el nombre, solo que estaba relacionado a una flor… ¿Margarita¿Violeta?, lo que sea, no importaba.

O eso pensaba, pero menuda impresión fue a recibir la primera vez que la vio. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día?

--------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Después de la visita realizada a ese extraño lugar donde se reabastecieron de víveres y otras cosas, luego de haber conocido a la extraña Abuela Gato. Ellos habían puesto manos a la obra en su misión primeramente obteniendo toda la información posible que guiara al paradero de Uchiha Itachi. **Akatsuki** __era una organización criminal así que buscando en lugares correctos poseedores de mala fama era un buen sitio para iniciar, cuando menos para Suigetsu le era fácil desenvolverse en ese ambiente._

_Volvía de una no muy fructífera búsqueda cuando de la nada la tierra bajo sus pies se cimbró alertándolo a él y a todos los transeúntes en las calles que algo había ocurrido por los alrededores. La imponente columna de luz y humo que aparecio de repente solo lo alerto en mayor parte al caer en cuenta que todo ese espectáculo se situaba extrañamente cerca del punto de reunión que había dispuesto Sasuke. Una onda de choque se dejo sentir permitiéndole calcular cual fue el foco de esa explosión. Corrió a toda prisa a ver que demonios había pasado. Reacciono un poco y antes de llegar a ese punto saco un rollo de invocación percatándose que el emblema de la Serpiente estaba desapareciendo, eso no le agrado en lo absoluto así que se vio en la necesidad de comprobar por si mismo que tan cierto era su mal presentimiento. Tras el procedimiento no tardo en tener tras una enorme nube de polvo y humo la aparición de Manda, la Serpiente más poderosa e imponente del repertorio de Orochimaru. Cayó en cuenta del Genjutsu conjurado para su manipulación y tras eso apareció un Sasuke bastante malherido. Había luchado con un miembro del Akatsuki. El resto de miembros no tardo en aparecer allí mismo guiados por la misma preocupación. Asombrosamente para él, Sasuke más motivado por su orgullo que nada se puso de pie apenas apoyándose de lo que quedo de Manda (Definitivamente Sasuke no es de los que les gustase tener mascotas). No pudo evitar disimular su sonrisa socarrona. Veía entretenido como Sasuke pasaba de Karin quien se desvivía por literalmente rogarle que le permitiera curarle sus heridas (¿Karin¿De enfermera? Buen chiste, ella no gozaba de mayores conocimientos que él en ese campo; por lo menos el actuar decentemente como una enfermera lo haría solo tratándose de Sasuke, solo así sería capaz de mostrar un poco de preocupación y presteza. Algún otro tipo y lo dejaría morir) Juugo también se notaba levemente preocupado, lo veía reflejado en sus ojos. Tan inmersos cada uno en la efímera tranquilidad que Sasuke hubiera sobrevivido que tardaron en darse cuenta que otras personas se agregaban para hacerles compañía. Presencias cercanas en las que no habían reparado. _

_Vio como al frente a ellos aparecían dos personas bastante peculiares vestidos con unos gabardinas claras acompañadas de… uhm… ¿perros? Las cosas que hay que ver, uno de los sabuesos era del tamaño de un caballo por lo visto._

_Pudo percatarse que ron__daban por la misma edad que Sasuke. Uno con la cara semicubierta y gafas oscuras con un aire siniestro alrededor; el otro con marcas rojas en la cara montado sobre ese enorme can y una sonrisa que bien podía hacer competencia con la suya en cuanto a burlesca._

_---------------------------------------------_

_-Perspectiva de Suigetsu- _

—_ Oi. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Eh Sasuke? — saludo el de apariencia salvaje montado sobre el enorme animal._

_— Kiba. Shino. — Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta sin asombrarse separándose de Manda. Supuse que no le gustaba que lo vieran en semejante condición viéndose en la necesidad de apoyarse a algo. Por lo que pude entender Kiba fue el primero en hablar y Shino el otro sujeto._

_—Igual de sociable que hace años. — Se bufo — Oye y mira el trabajo que nos costo localizarte ¿y así nos das la bienvenida? — agrego sarcásticamente._

_—Je. Que tenemos aquí… ¿Amigos tuyos, Sasuke? — pregunte al notar en ambos los protectores de Konoha. Voltee a verlo de soslayo. Sasuke ni se inmuto, oh novedad._

_—Hn. No precisamente — respondió el chico de cabello castaño torciendo la boca. — No te ofendas — dirigiéndose a pelinegro._

_— "No me sorprendería lo contrario" — pensé con burla. Realmente dudaba que Sasuke tuviese amistades._

_— Veo que tienes nuevos compañeros de equipo— El chico de las gafas intervino — ¿Te aburriste de tus antiguos amigos¿Les has olvidado tan rápido? — más que preguntar afirmaba. Lamentablemente la cara de palo de Sasuke no cambiaba como para poder deducir algo._

_— ¿Celosos? — Y allí tenemos a Karin abogando por su amor literalmente pegándosele al brazo._

_Pude comprender enormemente el gesto que puso ese par al ver eso. ¿Celosos? Más bien era confusión y pena ajena con las cejas enarcadas. ¿Como se le ocurre hacer eso a la chica en público?_

_— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? — Por fin, Sasuke al fin había abierto la boca._

_— Cumpliendo una misión — El de lentes se acomodo las gafas en el puente de la nariz._

_— ¿Misión? — . Esto se estaba poniendo interesante._

_— Que no se te suba a la cabeza. — Kiba bajo de su perro — Pero es respecto a ti — indico con pesadez mirando a Sasuke con detenimiento. Notablemente lo que hacia no le agradaba en lo más minímo._

_— Bueno. Sea lo que sea que tengan que tratar con Sasuke… — Lleve mi mano al mango de la espada con intención de sacarla— Se las tendrán que ver con nosotros primero. — No pude evitar sonreír al notar sus ceños fruncidos._

_Karin se antepuso a Sasuke a la defensiva. Juugo dio un par de pasos al frente interponiéndose entre los visitantes y nosotros._

_— Ya veo… — suspiro resignadamente el de las marcas en la cara acariciando el pelaje de su mascota — ¿Va a tener que ser del mismo modo que hace años, eh? — Bajo la mirada un poco ausente aunque mantuvo firme su voz cargada de… ¿resentimiento? — Pero va a ser diferente esta vez — Alzo la vista bastante decidido apretando los puños._

_¿Hace años? Jumn, tendría que investigar al respecto por que por ahora no entiendía a que diablos se refería el colmilludo. Oh, esperen! Acaso se referiría a aquella ocasión donde los Cuatro del Sonido incluyendo a Kimimaro ..._

_- Sasuke enarco perceptiblemente una ceja con aire de indiferencia dando a entender que poco o nada le importaba eso. A leguas se notaba que eso hacia poner furioso a Kiba si no se equivocaba. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse bastante tenso, hostil. -_

_— ¡Oi! — ladró uno de los perros que los acompañaban saltando frente a él. — Tranquilízate, mocoso — gruño — ¡Que no se te olvide cual es la prioridad de esta misión! —_

_— Tiene razón — Shino dio un paso al frente extendiendo su brazo negándole cualquier paso tratando de calmarlo. — No hay tiempo para esto. —_

_Resoplo molesto — Esta bien — mascullo entre dientes. — Den el avi… — no termino su frase cuando se tenso un poco detectando algo con su olfato por lo visto — Tsk. Ya viene para acá… — mirando de reojo a su amigo. — Esto no me gusta. —_

_— Da igual. De todos modos tiene que pasar. Ahora. — Con esa palabra indico con la cabeza a los perros ninjas que ejecutaran la orden._

_— Que complicado son los humanos — comento uno de los canes antes que a la par ambos comenzaran a aullar a coro con todas sus fuerzas sin parar._

_Cuestión de segundos nos tomo el caer en cuenta que no estaban haciendo otra cosa más que dar nuestra ubicación. Eso solo significaba que refuerzos venían en camino. Eran un equipo de búsqueda y rastreo._

_— Genial. Hay varias presencias cerca — escuche decir a Karin_

_— Kuso. Más visitas — puse los ojos en blanco — ¿Y ahora que? — "¿Sacar té y galletas?"_

_Se comenzaron a escuchar aullidos en respuesta a diferentes distancias. Pero inadvertidamente uno de ellos se escucho a escasos metros. Inmediatamente otro ninja hizo acto de presencia acompañado de otro par de perros ninjas colocándose en medio de sus dos compañeros._

_— ¡Sabía que no me equivocaba! — Ladró uno de los perros — Era el rastro de Sasuke después de todo —_

_Preste algo más de atención al recién llegado. Una kunoichi de curioso cabello rosa. Y había pensado que Karin era única en ese detalle._

_La chica se notaba visiblemente ajetreada con la respiración irregular. Traía urgencia y, en cuanto había arribado al lugar había clavado su vista a un punto en específico: Sasuke. Supuse el hecho de que tratándose del Uchiha ella no habría sido una más de su extenso grupo de "Fangirl's" en Konoha deseosa de volver a verlo. Pero me percate que sus ojos tenían un brillo muy diferente. Esos peculiares pares de esmeraldas mostraban algo más… profundo; cuando menos eso no era fanatismo ni nada parecido. Tomo atención en sus heridas también de forma minuciosa, analizándolo. Sus dos compañeros no bajaron la guardia estando más atentos. El ambiente se enrareció, era complicado describirlo y ni saber que lo causaba. Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?_

_Eso prendió un foquito en mi cabeza atando cabos. El inusual color de su cabello era similar al de…_

_— Sakura, nos volvemos a encontrar —_

_Eso si nos tomo por sorpresa¿Sasuke a la iniciativa? La cara que puso Karin no tenía precio. Eso solo confirmo mis sospechas. Ya lo recoraba. Haruno Sakura, la kunoichi del equipo al cual había pertenecido Sasuke. Vaya día, quizás no fuese tan aburrido después de todo y me llegue a enterar de algo diferente._

_— Comprendo, siguen empeñados con eso…— Dijo arrastrando las palabras. La pelirrosada le mantenía la mirada. — ¿Acaso no fue suficiente lo de la última vez? — En ese momento la chica se turbo un poco mordiéndose los labios. Sus dos acompañantes cruzaron miradas confundidos, igual que yo… — No pienso regresar… — Ella solo inclino un poco la cabeza permitiendo que sus mechones rosados le cubrieran la cara. — Ya dejen de meterse en mi vida. — finalizo levantando un poco la voz. Eso si que me extraño._

_— No es correcto ser grosero con las damas. — De la nada apareció un pelinegro a espaldas de la joven con una visible sonrisa poniendo su mano en el hombro haciéndola reaccionar de un respingo. — O eso he leído en los libros—_

_¿Libros dijo? Observandolo bien... ese tipo mantenía cierto parecido con Sasuke de algún modo, a excepción de ese postizo gesto de gusto y lo pálida de su piel._

_— Sai… — murmuró ella cuando el chico se quedo a su lado._

_— Así que tú también… —_

_— Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Veo que me recuerdas, que gusto. — Ensancho su entupida y falsa sonrisita aún más. — ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto maliciosamente._

_— ¿Siguen con lo mismo?¿Qué no lo pueden entender? — pregunto algo hastiado. — ¿Cuánto más lo seguirán intentando, eh? —_

_— Las veces que sea necesario si es posible. — Sakura tomo la palabra ahora._

_— Son una **molestia **— afirmo poniendo en alto la cabeza. Fue imaginación mía o cuando la joven escucho esa palabra contuvo dolorosamente la respiración_

_— ¿Te arrepientes no habernos matado cuando tuviste oportunidad, Sasuke? — Con esa pregunta por fin se torno serio el Sr. Sonrisitas dejandonos boquiabiertos. ¿Ya había existido una primera vez? La intromisión ocurrida no hace mucho a una de las bases de Orochimaru ¿entonces?. Los mismos que tenía en frente ahora mismo habían sido los responsables de..._

_— Ese pequeño error puede arreglarse. — Entrecerro los ojos — Ya me encargare luego de Naruto —_

_— ¡Maldito Bastardo¡¿Tú…?! — Kiba en cuanto escucho eso no pudo más que alarmarse mostrando un fiero semblante mientras que su perro se le erizo el lomo mostrando sus colmillos._

_— Solo así aprenderán de una vez por todas — alzo los hombros lo más que pudo en su precario estado. Sasuke a veces podía ser tan cabezota y orgulloso. — Ya se los había advertido una vez. No habrá otra oportunidad. —_

_— ¡Pero Sasuke, no estás en condiciones! — grito Karin_

_— Para eso estamos nosotros — Juugo tomo la palabra_

_— Bien dicho, Juugo —_

_Aunque no pudimos evitar mostrarnos un tanto patidifusos asimilando esto, nos tomo por sorpresa. Sasuke¿ese era el mismo Sasuke que no permitía el sacrificio de vidas?¿Estaba insinuando que el mismo iba a matarlos?¿Ninjas de su misma Villa?A los que fueron sus propios compañeros de equipo¿Sus amigos? Es más, una vez ya lo había intentado por lo visto. Karin y Juugo si se quedaron un tanto pasmados. Para mi fue un buen chiste. ¿A que estaba jugando Sasuke? Sin embargo si se lo estaba tomando en serio y la joven pelirrosa y el rarito pelinegro también, se notaba. Era capaz, en verdad. Si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones no hubiera dudado que se les hubiese arrojado con su espada en mano. Debía admitir que esto se estaba poniendo muy confuso y lamentablemente conociendo a Sasuke no iba a querer explicarle nada de nada de esto después. Pero en ese preciso momento su Líder no estaba en condiciones para tener una lucha, pero ellos sí. Si lo que quería era deshacerse de una vez por todas de esa carga. Lo harían ellos por su Jefe, no había problema…_

_— ¡¡Voy a destrozarte la cara, Uchiha!! — Espeto Kiba como si se tratase de un grito de guerra tronando sus nudillos al tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos al frente. Pero se vio interrumpido por una mano femenina al acto._

_— ¡¡Kiba, basta!! — exigio la kunoichi_

_— **¡¡No!! **¡¡Por ese imbecil no vale la pena que tú y Naruto arriesguen sus vidas!! — le reclamo furioso. Ella no le respondía._

_— Órdenes son órdenes. Ya que no solo encontramos el rastro de Sasuke sino que a él también no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad — asintio Sai con su falsa mueca otra vez. — Después de todo ya vienen los demás en camino… podría resultar interesante. —_

_— Veo que no entienden por las buenas… —_

_— Que curioso, tú tampoco. Eres igual de cabezotas que Naruto. — sonrió Sai_

_— ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! — dije en voz alta ya impaciente. Esto era el cuento de nunca acabar. — ¿No te importa si arreglamos tus pendientes, verdad Sasuke? —_

_Todos menos él tomaron posición de batalla atentos a cualquier movimientos. Hasta que una nueva interrupción apareció. El chico perro ya más relajado, había aguzado el olfato nuevamente rastreando un aroma en particular en la zona pasando revista en cada uno de nosotros descaradamente omitiendo a Sasuke._

_— ¿Ahora que? — Le pregunto Shino traduciendo su gesto._

_— Huele a sangre… y no es la del Uchiha. Está cerca. — decía tratando de mirar lo que había tras el mencionado pero solo se encontraba Manda_

_— Es cierto, es casi imperceptible… Sigue vivo, por ahora. — confirmo uno de los perros haciendo un esfuerzo para equipararse al Inuzuka._

_Sasuke arrugo la frente, trato de girar por si mismo. — Imposible… — dio unos pasos asomándose tras el cadáver de la serpiente — Tú… —_

_-Tirado en el suelo en un estado sumamente lamentable se encontraba Deidara con la parte superior descubierta mostrando profusas heridas y esa extraña abertura en el pecho, sangrando de la boca e incluso oídos. Respiraba lentamente con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Por lo visto con tanto escándalo que se había armado no nos habíamos dado cuenta que tenía tanto rato allí como el mismo Sasuke.-_

_— ¿Creíste que… ibas a… escaparte de… mi… así como así…, chico? — murmuro cansinamente escupiendo sangre a la vez_

_— Demonios! No que el tipo se había muerto? —_

_— Ya veo… te has prendado de mi de algún modo escapando de tu propia explosión¿no? Deidara…—_

_Solo menciono eso Sakura salio disparada a donde estaba Sasuke pasando a su lado mirando lo mismo que él._

_— No puede ser… — murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Seguías con vida? —_

_— ¿Le conoces? — pregunto Sai en cuanto llego con ella junto con todos los demás tomándose sus distancias (pero curiosos)._

_— Es el compañero de Sasori — fue todo lo que le dijo a modo de explicación para que lo entendiera acercándose lentamente a él. — Pensamos que estaba muerto después que el mismo se había inmolado con tal de eliminarnos en aquella ocasión… —_

_— Igual que ahora… — murmuró Sasuke haciendo conjeturas_

_— Tu… mocosa! — le "gritaba" mientras inútilmente trataba de reincorporarse — No pronuncies su nombre… con tanta vulgaridad… Agh…— se llevo una mano a un costado._

_— No tarda en morir… y por su propia mano parece —_

_—Pues antes que eso ocurra quizás ahora si quiera cooperar un poco y nos diga donde esta Itachi —_

_— ¿Y creen que se los voy a soltar? No me hagan reir. Estoy herido, no estúpido —_

_— ¿Lo dice alguien que tiene que inmolarse para vencer a su oponente? —_

_— Maldito crío…! — Maldijo viendome._

_— Por favor… — Para asombro de todos Sakura se postro cerca suya — Ahora no tiene caso que lo ocultes… —_

_Ah, no… Eso si no…!! Ignore el por que esa acción no me gusto mucho._

_— ¡¡SAKURA!! — se escucharón varias voces al unisono_

_—Lo siento señorita… — le dije al desenfundar en un santiamén mi arma y sin mayor esfuerzo la amenace peligrosamente con el filo de la espada en su cuello. — Pero este es nuestra presa y no pensamos compartirla._

_Ella volteo a verme cuidadosamente cambiando su semblante abruptamente. Pude ver por un santiamén el temor en sus ojos al verse en peligro, pero este se transformo en sorpresa y confusión pura, pero esto no era causado por mi presencia, lo era por mi arma…_

_— Eso pertenecía… a Zabuza-san… — la escuche decir, me quede momentaneamente de piedra, ella miro a Sasuke que se hallaba tras de mi pidiendo mudamente una respuesta — ¿Cómo… Cómo es que tu la tienes…? — me miro fijamente a los ojos. Fue extraño, sentir sus ojos sobre mí de esa forma… pocas personas realmente aguantaban mi mirada e inusualmente ella me observaba de un modo de reproche, molesto, exigiéndome una respuesta a la de ya._

_Lamentablemente no hubo tiempo para ver que más podía ser capaz. Sorpresivamente el supuestamente moribundo Akatsuki se reincorporo de golpe tomando entre sus brazos a la chica afianzándola hacía él con un fuerte abrazo quedando ambos de rodillas en el suelo. La cabeza de Sakura quedo por sobre el hombro derecho de Deidara anonadada de la acción conteniendo la respiración, confusa._

_— ¡¿Qué haces?! —_

_— ¡¡Suéltala, maldito!! —_

_— Cobrarme las que me deben… Hn.— dijo con la respiración agitada mostrando una mueca retorcida_

_— Hn. En tu estado no puedes hacer mucho — dijo sin preocupación el Uchiha — Apenas si puedes estar conciente… —_

_— ¿Quieres comprobar? Hn. — le reto — Aún puedo hacer un gran BANG aquí y ahora… — rió apretando el abrazo manchando de sangre la ropa de la joven._

_— Cobarde. No eres capaz de suicidarte en verdad, todas estás ocasiones has usado solo copias. — le espeto Sasuke_

_— Mira quien lo dice. Escapaste antes del gran final. No iba a permitir que te escaparas tan fácilmente… tuve que seguirte hasta aquí y… terminar contigo. Hn. ¿Y quien dice que esta vez será así? — Para estar apenas con vida seguía teniendo una gran boca. La determinación en sus ojos atemorizo un poco a los compañeros de la kunoichi_

_— !!Ella no te ha hecho nada!!Déjala ir!! —_

_— ¿Eso creen…? O acaso piensas que me he olvidado lo de Sasori no danna, hn? — murmuro al oído de Sakura suavemente causandole escalofríos a la joven._

_— En tu estado y con lo que te queda de chakra lo único que conseguirás será causarte un infarto. — Sasuke entorno los ojos seguro de que eso ocurriría. Pero Deidara mostraba demasiada confianza._

_— Por una vez haré que te tragues tus palabras, Uchiha… Hn.— sonrió burlonamente. Era cierto, con sus últimos alientos cuidando de no liberar a Sakura mostró la palma de su mano derecha la cual su boca (que repulsivo!) se hallaba masticando algo. — Con esto será más que suficiente… — se abrio esa boca y de ella comenzó a salir una mal formada lombriz (o víbora, en su caso) enrollándose entorno a ellos uniendo a ambos jóvenes — No pienso irme solo… — mostró una trastornada sonrisa manchada de sangre, comenzó a realizar los sellos para el final cuando su gesto cambio drásticamente, poso su mirada en la kunoichi que tenia de cierto modo apoyada en su hombro. Para todos nos fue extraño hasta que notamos que bajo la capa, Sakura había colocado una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Deidara… curándolo. El chakra verde que podía ser aun visible por sobre la ropa la delato._

_-Nadie tuvo tiempo en reparar el visible brillo de conmoción que tenían los ojos de Sasuke al notar que Sakura era ni más ni menos que… -_

_— ¿Ninja médico? — susurro Karin pero con un gesto de hastió_

_— ¿Qué demonios… haces…?— murmuro sin creérselo Deidara…_

_— Si haces aunque sea el mínimo esfuerzo, terminaras por destrozarte el corazón y morirás… — dijo sin voltear a verlo._

_Fue momentáneo pero eso causo la perdida de concentración del shinobi renegado de la Roca, su precaria figurilla comenzaba a perder forma, "derritiéndose". Con forma o sin ella seguía siendo un peligro latente. De la nada aparecieron media docena de avecillas negras, sin lugar a dudas obras del doble de Sasuke, Sai, que tomaron los pedazos que quedaban de la arcilla llevándosela lejos de allí. En el aire toda esa arcilla hizo una explosión bastante considerable. De la que se había salvado Sakura._

_— Descansa… — Fue lo último que escucho Deidara antes de caer inconciente con una vaga sensación de tranquilidad y candidez en su pecho. Casi se llevo Sakura consigo al piso, ella quedo con las manos apoyadas en el suelo para no caer. Se retiro su capa y con cuidado lo cubrió con ella. Se puso lentamente de pie dandonos la espalda. (Tenía una figura decente, reconocí. Cuando menos las piernas las tenía mejor torneadas que Karin.)_

_— Sobrevivirá… — murmuró_

_— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — le cuestione un tanto irritado apoyando la espada en el piso fuertemente. El tipo casi le mata y lo ayudo. ¿En que cabeza cabe eso?_

_— Un enemigo nos sirve más vivo que muerto para obtener información. — inquirió el pelinegro acercándose a la chica con la vista clavada al rubio_

_— Claro que si no coopera no durara mucho a los procedimientos de Ibiki-san — agrego Shino._

_—¡¡Oportunistas!!— grito Karin acomodándose las gafas. — Sasuke se encargo de él so-li-to y ahora ustedes vienen así como así para llevárselo? —_

_—Déjalos — hablo Sasuke — Si nos lo llevamos con nosotros no duraría mucho de todos modos. —_

_— ¡¿Tanto para nada?! — le pregunte. Ya me había emocionado de presentar un combate con esos sujetos y de la nada me la quitaba._

_— Ya habrá otra oportunidad… — aun en su condición era bastante amenazadora su mirada. — Solo vamonos… —_

_A esas palabras la kunoichi se dio la vuelta encarándolo con esa intensa mirada haciendo el ademán de querer detenerlo. — Sasuke! —_

_— No voy a permitir que me apartes de mi camino… — le amenazo. Ella se quedo estática — Díselo a Naruto también… —_

_A su señal nos reagrupamos de un salto, Juugo tomo a Sasuke de un brazo mientras Karin y yo a base de sellos desaparecimos en una voluta de humo. Lo último que recuerdo fue que de la nada habían surgido más ninjas, uno de ellos, un rubio ojiazul grito fuertemente ante la escena desesperadamente clamando por Sasuke._

_Aunque lo que me quedo más grabado fue la mirada conmocionada de la chica con los puños fuertemente apretados. Impotente…_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Bueno, un capitulo bastante largo. A decir verdad divague bastante y ya cuando lo vi mejor lo deje asi u.u (Y de lo que quería agregarle todavía me sale otro episodio completo o dos..., pero eso se los dejo para despues. Los vaya a dejar ciegos u.u)

Se podría decir que fue un especial para Suigetsu, lo he tenido muy botado al pobre alli medio moribundo XD. Lamento si no es lo que esperaban pero tenía que aclarar de una vez algunos puntos entre Suigetsu y la Pelirrosa :3 No, no me he olvidado lo de la cueva no se preocupen pero necesitaba de esto para lo que viene uoú Pero es que de la nada no me va a surgir la parejita XD

De hecho, Suigetsu todavía tiene (o quiere) aclarar otros asuntillos con Sakura en el próximo capitulo ¬w¬ Este fue solo el primer encuentro y ya estoy escribiendo el segundo.

See, tengo una forma rara de redactar y publicar la historia en cuanto al orden cronologico de las cosas n.ñ

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y traumas sean tan amables de dejarme un review, bye :)

Pd. El Cap. 364 de Naruto fue tan gracioso en varias escenas XDDDD (por lo menos para mí ¬.¬)

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°** **_Fuente_** **°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	5. Fuente

**AGUA**

* * *

Lamento la demora XO La inspiración se fue de vacaciones y ando en coma creativo (Espero vuelva pronto que ya inicio clases otra vez en la Uni...) Ahora si me tarde, lo siento y para esto que puse me van a querer colgar. Como sea:

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei de lo contrario: Sai hubiera hecho acto de presencia en la 4ª película de Naruto XD (Aunque aparece Neji…) 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Fuente**

Y así fue como paso…

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, los parpados le pesaban un poco y los ojos le ardían al acostumbrarse nuevamente a los rayos del sol que eran diluidos por una que otra nube pasajera. No se había dado cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido sumido en sus recuerdos.

Torpemente se reincorporo sintiendo la quemazón en las palmas de las manos y antebrazos al apoyarse y sentir lo caliente que se había puesto la piedra en la cual estaba. Cruzo las piernas apoyando un brazo sobre su rodilla contemplando el lugar con los ojos soñolientos.

Aun mantenía el recuerdo fresco y nítido de aquello. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

De ese "encuentro" ya hacía poco más de una semana; torció un poco la boca al saber que no pudo sacar partido de lo interesante que se había puesto la situación y divertirse, como a un niño pequeño al que le arrebataran un juguete en pleno juego y sin un mayor consuelo que le ofrecieran ante esa privación...

Cierto… sin _consuelo_. Después de aquello tuvieron que literalmente huir de aquellos ninjas haciendo uso de artimañas para despistarles. Los perros nunca le habían gustado mucho y perros ninjas menos. Particularmente los de un tamaño equiparable a un caballo con gran olfato y sus molestos dueños. Menudos problemas les habían ocasionado pisándoles los talones una que otra vez, que si no fuera por Karin y su habilidad los hubieran ubicado fácilmente y ellos ni en cuenta quizás (Karin podía a llegar ser muy útil, siempre y cuando tuviera fuera de su extraña y pervertida mente a Sasuke). Si que eran persistentes y obstinados. Al final no supo a ciencia cierta si se habían fastidiado de seguirles, se cansaron o sepa Kami que se les cruzo en el camino que los dejaron en paz.

Para antes de terminar el día se habían hospedado en un modesto Hostal Juvenil donde tuvieron que llevar a un médico que revisase a Sasuke. Al tipo tuvieron que darle un buen dinero (y amenazarle un poco con cierta espadita) entre algunas otras cosas para que hiciera un buen trabajo con Sasuke y para que cerrase su boca y que por su lengua fueran a descubrirles su paradero.

_-----------------------------------_

_— Te vez mejor — Dijo el joven albino en cuanto entro a la habitación de Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando de reojo al dueño de la pieza, sentado en su futon leyendo con cierto interés unos pergaminos que había conseguido para él._

_— Hn. —_

_Suigetsu fue a sentarse en el pequeño balcón que tenia la estancia, donde horas antes se hallaba Juugo junto con sus amigas emplumadas. Considero seguro que esa noche él pasara la noche con Sasuke. Sepa Dios que cosas le haría Karin si se quedase en la misma habitación que Sasuke. Mejor que ella se quedase con Juugo y si el cielo lo miraba con buenos ojos, Juugo sufriría uno de sus trastornos a media noche y con Karin como compañera de cuarto. Oh si… ya podía imaginarse los gritos que pegaría la pelirroja desde el pasillo. Sonrió maliciosamente recostándose totalmente con los brazos apoyados sobre el barandal del balcón dejando la cabeza al aire contemplando el cielo nocturno estrellado y la enorme y redonda Luna que se ubicaba justo encima de su cabeza. Sentía la helada brisa pegarle en la cara removiéndole graciosamente sus claros cabellos._

_— Y ahora... ¿Que haremos? — soltó de la nada. Sasuke no desvió la vista de sus papeles entendiendo a que se refería, aunque obviamente no le importaba mucho. Suigetsu solo bufo — Mira que ya me hice a la idea que todos los de Konoha son igual de cabezotas que tú. — Sasuke solo enarco una ceja sin siquiera verle. — Van por ti. — Agrego. — Y no pararan hasta conseguirlo. Nos van a estar dando la lata andando tras nuestros pasos, eh? —_

_— Lo se. —_

_— ¿Y? —_

_— Se les pasara —_

_— Se ven muy determinados —_

_— No me importa. —_

_— ¿Pero… te has puesto a pensar que podrían estorbar? — haciendo gestos con las manos con la esperanza que eso ayudara a que Sasuke comprendiera mejor el significado de sus palabras y captara el punto... ó de perdida le mirara. Pero el Uchiha solo cambio pergaminos y prosiguió con su lectura._

_— No hay por que preocuparse. Tenemos otras cosas en las que ocuparnos —_

_— ¡Vale pues! Mejor para nosotros — Sasuke despego momentáneamente su vista de su lectura hacia Suigetsu con las cejas levemente enarcadas ante ese comentario — ¡Hombre, si esta clarísimo! Pues si a ti no te importa que tus… — realizo unos graciosos movimientos con la mano como apoyo en busca de las palabras apropiadas haciendo gestos mudos con la boca — **conocidos** de Konoha anden tras de ti, pues mucho menos a nosotros. — Con su brazo apoyado sobre su pierna recargo su mentón sobre su mano con gesto divertido — Después de todo… son **lazos**. Y si esos lazos no te importan ni te afectan todo seguirá como antes. Como si nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo… — dedujo al final._

_— Hn. — Sasuke alzo los hombros restándole importancia y se volvió a sumergir en su lectura._

_La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio solo interrumpido por el tic tac de un reloj de pared pegado en un mal pintado y raído muro. Suigetsu miraba hacia la calle, disimulando solamente puesto que tenía un ojo encima del Uchiha analizando su comportamiento. Sasuke no se veía con intensiones de irse a dormir pronto, es más, se veía bastante espabilado. Había instantes en los que podía jurar que sus ojos negros posados en los pergaminos en realidad no leían nada y su mente divaga por breves lapsos… recordando. Como supuso todo lo ocurrido en la tarde **si** había de alguna u otra forma influenciado en su líder. Y como volvió a acertar para su mala suerte, el ingrato aquel no toco el tema ni hizo mención de ello para nada el resto del día. Lo único que le quedaba era atar cabos y hacerse ideas. No era estúpido como para no darse cuenta que pasaba. Solamente que quería escucharlo de labios del propio Sasuke._

_— ¿Quién era ella? — Suigetsu rompió nuevamente el silencio contemplando aún un punto en la nada. Aunque en sí lo que quiso preguntar exactamente era "¿Que era ella (de Sasuke)?"_

_Sasuke parpadeo un poco y miro extrañado al chico frente a él. Sin lugar a dudas esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Suigetsu volteo a mirarle sin expresión en su cara. No tenía por que darle rodeos a su seguidor y tomo aire, como si estuviera cansado y fastidiado._

_— Pensé que era obvio — respondió neutralmente viéndole directo a los ojos y ladeando su cabeza. Suigetsu fue el extrañado ahora frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso Sasuke le confesaría algo? — Una **molestia** — dijo nada mas como toda explicación con un tono que daba a entender que era el fin de la charla. Enrollo el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos para darse una ligera revisada a sus vendajes._

_— Hn. Me lo imagine — fue todo lo que dijo suspirando resignado y una tenue sonrisita en sus labios. Si, ya se lo imaginaba… Sasuke no le diría nada acerca de su relación con la chica ni con todos los demás. Se levanto de su sitio bostezando y mirando como Sasuke se preparaba para dormir ya._

_Él no iba a soltarle nada así de fácil._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Molestia****…**

Fue lo único que dio como explicación el Uchiha. De cierto modo no era justo ni podía imaginarse colocar a la pelirrosa al mismo nivel que Karin. Karin también era bastante molesta, **muy** molesta… ¿Entonces que _tipo_ de molestia podía representarle ella a alguien como Sasuke¿Quizás la misma clase de molestia como la que sentía en esos momentos por no encontrar la respuesta a su frustración?

No, no se trataba de cualquier cosa o estorbo. Sasuke ya había tratado de quitársela de encima a ella y a su otro antiguo compañero¿no? Trato de matarlos. ¿Por qué? Había algo más. Había dudado que Sasuke hablara en serio aquella vez del encuentro, pero no fue así: fue leve, pero lo suficientemente perceptible para él, que el escaso chakra que le restaba a Sasuke era inundado de un instinto asesino; tal y como uso para pararles la vez que él y Juugo peleaban en la base del Norte. Eso era algo extraño.

Entonces ese par era una _amenaza_; si, así debía de verlos, representaban un peligro en un futuro por el cual se veía en la necesidad de recurrir a tanto. Orochimaru era una amenaza para él y por eso se encargo del viejo pederasta.

Ellos eran un riesgo. Pero eso era solo una parte, la parte que Sasuke trataba de ocultar… Conciente o inconcientemente más probablemente.

_— _"Los ninjas de Konoha son **TAN** sentimentales…" _—_ pensó para sí con una burlesca sonrisa

Ellos **le** importaban y mucho. No los quería cerca ¿Por qué? Quizá simple protección, sepa él por que y que mejor forma de ahuyentarlos que amenazándoles. Los **lazos** aún seguían más que vigentes. Si, ellos estaban empeñados en llevarle a Konoha pero por las acciones de ellos no pareciese que al que buscasen fuese al traidor que era Uchiha por abandonar su villa e irse con Orochimaru. Ellos daban la impresión que estaban tratando de recuperar algo valioso.

Pero que interesante hallazgo había hecho durante su meditación. Bueno, no podía fiarse del todo de sus deducciones y quizás tendría que comprobarlas de algún modo para estar cien porciento seguro, mientras tanto… como se entretendría sonsacando al joven del Sharingan con eso.

_---_

_Bien, bien, bien… __por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que ya tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua para librarse de su frustración._

---

" Daban la impresión que estaban tratando de recuperar algo."

Cierto. A su mente vinieron sin querer nuevamente esas imágenes. La decisión, determinación, cariño, deseo, ansías, anhelo… soledad, vacío, dolor… impotencia… Le era curioso que tan diversas emociones y sentimientos se reflejaran a la vez en un par de ojos esmeralda como los que observo esa ocasión. Unos ojos expresivos y con un brillo peculiar.

Tenía los brazos apoyados en sus piernas en una posición bastante reflexiva. Se autoanalizo rápidamente y se burlo de si mismo al darse una idea de cómo se vería en ese porte nada propio de él. -Él no era de los que pensarán tanto las cosas.- También rió por lo bajo llevándose su mano a la cara retirándose unos mechones de cabello al caer en cuenta de que es lo que estaba buscando. Su ansiada respuesta:

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Y un fuerte suspiro de alivio broto de sus labios mientras una ligera brisa removia su cabello.

Entrelazo los dedos meditando. Todo comenzaba con ella y terminaba con ella. Ella había despertado una gran inquietud por su parte, de alguna u otra forma inexplicablemente. Dedujo para sí que era meramente por el hecho de la posible relación que existía o existió con Sasuke y su curiosidad por conocer la vida pasada del líder de Hebi por distracción, y siendo franco… eso fue en un principio. Remembro ahora que a esa fue la conclusión que saco esa misma noche que pregunto por ella, justo antes de dormir en la misma pieza que Uchiha; solo por diversión, morbo, lo que sea. Pero ahora… era diferente… Se había querido negar a alguna otra posibilidad del por que la intriga con aquella kunoichi. Había dejado de lado todo su interés por ella pero su subconsciente le había traicionado y había albergado aquella duda atormentándolo. _Genial_, el mismo se la había fastidiado. Tendría que reconocerlo, el mismo se estaba negando la obvia respuesta: esa desazón en su ser era la represión a la que le mismo se había auto infligido para no divagar más sobre la joven y distraerse… - ¡Que estupidez! – Distraerse… si, otra cosa a la que se estaba negando ver. Por que por alguna u otra cosa a su mente traicionera le traía de vuelta aquel par de orbes verdes. Ella tenía un aire… peculiar, un no se que qué le había llamado la atención.

Por un breve instante se sintió ligero al (re)descubrir que era lo que lo estaba "atormentando" pero no duro mucho su dicha al verse embargado nuevamente por otro sentimiento de incertidumbre y duda al **NO** saber exactamente por que recurría a su mente precisamente ella.

La curiosidad mato al gato y la suya lo había metido de cabeza a un pozo sin fondo patas pa'rriba al andar husmeando en la vida privada de Uchiha Sasuke y haberse topado con esa joven.

**¡Frustrante, más que frustrante¡El mundo es de locos!**

Segunda ocasión en su vida que le veía chiste a la ideología que los sentimientos son un estorbo para un shinobi.

No podía seguir negándolo, solo se enfrascaría más con eso y terminaría pareciéndose a Sasuke "nada-me-afecta" Uchiha. No pudo más que en ese momento rascarse la cabeza con una expresión de derrota en la cara.

Se sinceró.

Haruno Sakura era una chica que estaba fuera de sus conjeturas –malas conjeturas-. La había catalogado mal, la había subestimado. Fue breve y por lo poco que vio le basto para saberse lo tan equivocado que fue al formarse una idea tan vaga y deficiente de ella. La juzgo muy rápido. Ella era más que _eso_. –Ya se veía venir un buen dolor de cabeza -

Primero la califico como **Fangirl** tal y como le menciono Kabuto hace tiempo. _Error_. Se la había imaginado como una chiquilla que andaba tras Sasuke día y noche sin vida propia babeando por sus huesos y con sueños rosas con él, que con el paso del tiempo sería una copia exacta de Karin. La joven que vio frente a él no demostro nada que la hiciera igual a Karin (aparte del excentrico color de su cabello). Claro, no era una situación cualquiera como para echarse a brazos de Sasuke con corazoncitos alrededor y fantaseando. Su mirada esmeralda mostraba sentimientos aún más profundos y serios que él no podía descifrar del todo por que le eran desconocidos. Cuando menos no encontro fanatismo en ellos. Quizás aquí le permitiría el beneficio de la duda.

Después la catalogo dentro de los estándares de **Ninja Médico.** Error, error más grande que el anterior.

Era obvio que tras su estancia con Orochimaru, frente a sus ojos habían desfilado una infinidad de sujetos con particulares habilidades, conocimientos y destrezas para con la ciencia "médica" No todos estaban alojados allí, por algún u otra razón los había visto en esa guarida. Esos hombres y _mujeres_ trabajaban bajo la sombra de Orochimaru en sus experimentos. Algunos por que por más descabelladas que fueran sus ideas tenían libre albeldrío mayoritariamente para llevarlas a cabo, Orochimaru con tal de ver provecho e interés les proporcionaba los recursos financieros y _materiales_… Otros más era por interés económico, curiosidad, miedo… Pero lo que más recordaba eran sus miradas, sus gestos, sus acciones y actitudes. Llenas de burla, superioridad, creyendose dueños de las vidas de las personas con las que trabajaban sin importarles el daño que causaban en pos de un aparente avance. Considerandose Dioses creando vida y quitando.

Su **_lástima…_**

Solo ahora era conciente el por que de su comportamiento agresivo con la joven. Cuando la amenazó con su espada apenas ella se acerco al mal herido Deidara. Esos recuerdos afloraron en su ser sin ser plenamente patente de ello, miles de sensaciones de asco y rechazo lo recorrieron en forma de un escalofrio y una furia fría aparecierón instantáneamente. La actitud de ella desperto esas sensaciones olvidadas, dormidas; no fue capaz de tolerar frente así ese acto de pena fingida; no ahora que era capaz de moverse libremente sin ataduras para impedirlo. Pero, se quedo inmóvil en su lugar cuando lo que vio en sus ojos no era nada similar. Ella albergaba verdadera preocupación, conmiseración… _humanidad_. Cuando la vio de espaldas a él, aún no viendo su cara fue capaz de percibir eso. Lo intuyo, ella no contemplaba a Deidara alli tendido en el suelo como un enemigo, una fuente de información, alguien que trato de matarla si no… como a una persona, una _**VIDA**_.

Sonrio tenuemente con un brillo en los ojos. Así es como se había imaginado a un Ninja Médico. Así es como los había visto una que otra vez en acción durante su estancia en la Niebla. Nada equiparable a lo que veía a diario con Orochimaru… Si te curaban y te mantenían con vida -después que ellos casi te mataban con sus tratamientos- era por que les eras útil, eras un objeto, no eras _**NADA**_.

La chica era interesante, lo reconoció. De las dos formas que la había tomado en cuenta tanto una como otra había errado. Era una cajita de sorpresas, el reflejo en sus ojos prometía a todavía más facetas que el desconocía y le atraían a investigar. _¿Qué más había de ella?_ Solo volviendola a ver, tenerla enfrente para así comprobarlo… Pero, no era posible, por lo menos no ahora situado casi en el medio de la nada lejos de Konoha y apenas concluyendo una misión inútil.

El mismo se había metido en eso (otra vez) Le había informado a Sasuke de los rumores que había conseguido sobre el movimiento de las Aldeas Ocultas respecto a la caída del viejo Sannin. Sasuke no tardo en asignarles esas misiones de bloqueo. Y ya tenía una semana topandose con ninjas de varios países. Claro, sin sacrificar una sola vida en ellos. El hecho de perder uno o dos brazos ó piernas no implicaba perder la vida o si? Mhmm, quizas si se paso con algunos pero eran bastante tercos. Si llevaran un buen _médico_ en el equipo salvarían la vida… _Médico…_

Estupendo, el Sol ya le estaba quemando el cerebro!!

Y dale con esa bendita palabra

¿Cuando creería que extrañaria la voz chillona de Karin para no dejar concentrarle en sus pensamientos y sacarle de sus ensoñaciones?

De todos modos ya había concluido con su trabajo, si tuvo que deshacerse de algunos pergaminos y documentos (escasos a su consideración, no llevaban gran cosa algunos) Es más, luego esos mismos contrarios le facilitaban el trabajo matándose ninjas de una aldea con otra. Pero curiosamente no topo con algún shinobi de Konohagakure...

A él le había tocado ese escondite en particular a custodiar. Francamente no hizo ni el gesto de querer meterse a ver que tanto habían hurtado, no tenía deseos de poner un pie en ese asqueroso lugar.

¿Pero por que seguía alli? Ya no había indicios de que alguien mas se acercara ya. Solo por mero descanso… Ya tendría que volver con los otros e informar que había hecho pero… había algo más, una corazonada, algo así tenía que le intuía que algo interesante estaba por suceder…

Y así fue.

Fue capaz de distinguir una muy pequeña presencia, infima, pero lo suficiente como para levantarse sin chistar, tomar su espada e internarse de nueva cuenta en aquel bosque.

**Cazador tras su presa… **

Suficiente reflexión, hora de la acción.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Si, me van a querer linchar por que esto fue lo único que puse. Pero a ver si eso los anima a dejar un comentario para quejarse XD. 

Consideremoslo así: **Segundo encuentro, primera parte.** Si, esto pintaba a ser más largo (quizas como el anterior) pero la otra parte no me gusta como queda aún, así que lo dejo para la próxima.

El último renglón tambien me lo dedico a mí... Ciertamente Sui no es de los que piense tanto pero pues... le han movido el tapete y no lo sabe XD Lo malo es que tiene métodos poco sutiles para sacarse las dudas de la cabecita. En fin. Por último:

Rutina:

Perdon por los errores ortograficos y coherencia.

Gracias a **omtatelo, MiaBathory, Anhara S. **y** nankui **por los review.

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°** **_Tempestad_** **°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	6. Tempestad

**AGUA**

* * *

Lamento la demora nuevamente, cada vez me estoy tardando más con esto y eso no esta simplemente contemplado. Entre la falta de inspiración y que cuando llega esta se va la energía eléctrica de la cuadra un buen fin de semana o carezco de PC mata a mi raquítica musa u.uU. 

Ya espero poder compensar lo flojo de los otros dos capis. Cierto, a Suigetsu creo que lo único que le faltaba era tener Margarita en mano deshojando con su:_ "Me quiere o no me quiere"_

Sin mayores aclaraciones que no se me vienen a la mente ahorita: **Segundo encuentro, segunda parte.** :D

Jitomatazos y quejas al final del capi por favor.

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: Sería Oficial que Yondaime es el padre de Naruto (Esperen… eso ya es Oficial!!, gracias Kishi-sensei por confirmar algo que ya se suponía XD) 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Tempestad**

Iba de rama en rama siguiendo una ruta en particular.

Entre las sombras del espejo follaje de ese verde bosque se ocultaba casualmente una pequeña silueta encapuchada que a toda prisa brincaba con gran precisión entre el ramaje.

Escuchaba el leve crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies alguna que otra vez y ver las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles a su paso.

Se reprendió mentalmente por aquello. ¿Dónde quedaban sus habilidades? Como buena kunoichi que se preciase debía pasar totalmente desapercibida con todo sigilo y en silencio, formar parte del ambiente; por lo menos, en una misión de semejante calibre. Lamentablemente ya estaba exhausta, había sido una semana larga y ahora su cuerpo hacía mella de eso. Por más que trataba de mantener el equilibrio y balance para no provocar ni un ruido no podía, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y no respondía como debía, se sentía torpe. Iba más a diestra y siniestra.

Pero la cuestión física era lo que menos le importaba ahora, había otra cosa que la estaba molestando.

Desde temprano, al iniciar nuevamente su jornada, se había sentido observada. Primero lo achaco al cansancio y a su desarrollado sentido ninja de alerta (si, un sentido algunas veces exagerado medio neurótico/paranoico). Claro, se hubiera quedado hasta eso si no fuera por que fue después de un rato de camino fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir un pequeño indicio de chakra por los alrededores, fue en un santiamén, menos de un segundo lo que duro la presencia, pero fue lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba alucinando. Y lo peor, es que a pesar de que aquel rastro de energía había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció, estaba segura que la estaba siguiendo...

No era cualquier presencia, estaba enrarecida y le causaba un escalofrío de tan solo tratar de identificar quien podía ser su posible dueño. Uno muy cínico y enfermo que se dejo percibir adrede con tal de fastidiarla seguramente.

Solo su intuición. Era una corazonada… de que algo no estaba marchando bien._ Intuición desarrollada de ninja._

Y de que se pondría aún peor, _intuición femenina._

Por ahora ese alguien no había intentado acercarse más, la estaba vigilando.

Trato de omitir el hecho pero no pudo. Llego a pensar que era algún ninja de otra aldea, como alguno que otro con quienes se había topado fortuitamente y se había enfrentado, no eran la gran cosa afortunadamente. -Apretó con fuerza la tira de su mochila como su preciado tesoro.- Pero recapacitó, si en verdad fuera un shinobi desde hace un buen rato se la hubiera arrojado para arrebatarle su preciada carga en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en perseguirla y dejarla acercarse más y más al territorio de la Nación del Fuego.

Estaba confundida. En verdad era un cínico enfermo que se estaba deleitando con la persecución.

Pero ya sabía que algo podía ocurrir.

De eso se le informo cuando acepto la misión. Podía recordar aquel día:

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

Fue a la mañana siguiente después del encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo, y la traída de un miembro de Akatsuki vivo, para variar. Tsunade había mandando llamar a primera hora a su despacho a una muy reducida y selecta cantidad de Ninjas, poco más de una decena: se encontraban miembros del ANBU, uno que otro Jounin y médicos ninjas. Fue la última en llegar y logro reconocer entre estos últimos principalmente algunos sempais, compañeros y amigos de oficio y del hospital. Tsunade llego inmediatamente despues que ella seguida de Shizune -y Tonton en brazos-. Su mentora se encargaba personalmente del estado de salud de Deidara. Cuanto antes se recuperase mejor, Ibiki ya estaba ansioso por iniciar su "trabajo".

Se sentó solemnemente en su silla y con su característica pose de sus manos entrelazadas con su mentón apoyado los contemplo con aquellos ojos pardos a todos, quienes, a su vez la veían expectantes ante el curioso y repentino llamado. Suspiro cansada e inicio.

Explico brevemente a los presentes el motivo de la junta: Si, Orochimaru había caído ó aparentemente. Gracias a Naruto se habían enterado que esto no era del todo cierto. Así que había decidido echar en mano a apresurar las cosas con un 'asuntillo' que se traía entre manos desde hace un par de semanas. Una misión, vamos pues. –Varios presentes arquearon una ceja incrédulos, uno que otro ni se inmutaron a razón que se daban una idea. La misma Sakura se sentía confusa al ver que no tenía ni la remota idea que su Maestra le hubiese ocultado algo así- . El punto era concluir lo más rápidamente posible dicha misión que ya se estaba efectuando cautelosamente. Dada la situación y el reciente movimiento que se originaba en las otras Aldeas Ocultas lo mejor era evitar mayores conflictos.

Para ello la razon que los presentes estuviesen allí: echando mano en agregar más miembros de su confianza a la tarea y considerando la amplitud del terreno a abarcar, lograrían terminarían lo antes posible su cometido.

Tenían que realizar lo mismo de quienes en esos mismos momentos seguían aún con sus misiones en alguna de las bases descubiertas del Sannin: obtener la mayor información posible sobre Orochimaru y sus experimentos, documentos, pergaminos, lo que fuese que pudiesen a la par sacarle provecho. Y… el asunto del sello maldito.; principalmente documentación respecto a Konoha, **NO** podían dejar que esa información cayera en manos enemigas, suficiente tenían con Akatsuki como para verse envueltos en algún otro ataque. Por si fuese poco, no dejar evidencia de su presencia en aquellos lugares en la medida de lo posible, no tenían que levantar sospechas de sus movimientos.

Sin lugar a dudas no era cualquier misión de infiltración y espionaje. Los presentes guardaron silencio mientras duro la explicación y después, sonaba complicado. Pero Tsunade los había escogido después de todo, su Hokage tenía fe en ellos para encomendarles la tarea, no se podían negar, ni iban a hacerlo.

Al ver que ninguno siquiera rechisto ni pregunto ni nada, Tsunade sonrió complacida. Un par de jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme ANBU que curiosamente se hallaban al fondo de la habitación carraspearon, entonces una joven pelinegra que se ubicaba sentada frente al escritorio de la Hokage captó la indirecta y se levanto con cautela, dejando en la mesa un pergamino.

Tsunade sonrió de lado y lo extendió a modo que los presentes lo contemplaran. Era un mapa con la ubicación exacta de todos los escondites de Orochimaru y demás información detallada sobre estos. Indicaba perfectamente señas y caminos para dar con ellos. El fruto del trabajo de varias semanas de infiltración de ese trío de ninjas había dado resultados, su plano estaba completo ya...

Ahora a ejecutar el plan.

- - -.

Así fue como ella se vio envuelta en esa misión, acepto sin rechistar. Todos los allí escogidos lo eran por sus habilidades natas de infiltración, espionaje, recuperación de información y dado el caso que por el tipo de información a obtener, también en especialistas con conocimientos médicos.

El asunto era por parejas o tríos a lo mucho en un inicio puesto que compartían las mismas rutas, pero a como iban avanzando más y más terminaban en dupla o… solos. Como ella, que se le había asignado una guarida en particular muy al **Norte**. Varios de sus compañeros les habían correspondido volver a revisar escondites en busca de algo que hubieran pasado por alto. Pero ella sola y tanto trabajo, era una de las pocas bases que no había sido siquiera revisada por algún otro grupo anterior. Tardo días en llegar, un par en revisar, y ahora estaba de regreso. Su búsqueda había sido fructuosa y… perturbadora. Trato de traer consigo lo más posible de todo lo que hallo. Habían recibido la orden de cargar cuanto pudieran, que fuera realmente prescindible y de lo demás desaparecerlo o quemarlo para que alguna otra villa no tomara esos conocimientos.

Lo único que deseaba ahora era llegar a la villa, tomar un buen baño y relajarse lo suficiente antes de volver a sumergirse en esos pergaminos y revisar que más habían cogido sus compañeros para analizar también.

Algo que la ayudará para traerlo de vuelta, algo que le ayudará a él para ser el de antes sin riesgos de ese Maldito Sello…

_- - - _

_— "Reacciona" __— recordó un gentil golpe en su hombro sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Volteo la vista y la miró allí, a ella, a su lado de pie contemplándola desde lo alto con una sonrisa en su cara._

_— "Go-gomen, Kuramori-sempai… yo…" __— trataba de disculparse removiéndose incómodamente y apenada en su asiento, aún en el despacho de su maestra no había caído en cuenta que no había escuchado una sola palabra que le había dirigido la joven pelinegra._

_Suspiro divertida __— "Tómalo con calma" __— le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de verse arrastrada casi a la fuerza por un risueño joven ANBU tirándola hacía la salida por donde salían poco a poco los demás ninjas tras la sesión. Este último antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta se volvió despidiéndose de la pelirrosa con la mano mientras que con la otra guiaba a la tal Kuramori toda anonadada a la salida._

_— "Hazle caso" __— Escuchó de repente a su otro lado, ahora un joven de la misma edad que el otro par de muchachos, vestido igual de ANBU era quien veía a Sakura con una sonrisa afable. __— "A Akari, hazle caso a lo que te halla dicho"- aclaró al ver la confusión escrita en la cara de la chica._

_— "Oh, s-si. Arigatou, Fuyume-sempai" __—_

_— "Nos vemos" __— haciendo una seña con la mano __— "Y no lo olvides…" __—_

_— "Reacciona"__ —_

_- - - _

**Reacciona…**

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos no fue conciente que a como avanzaba había alguien adelante esperándola…  
Rápidamente cayó en cuenta maldiciendo internamente..

Se detuvo abruptamente en seco en una rama aun alejada de _ese_ alguien, pero con tal rapidez que le molesto puesto que no fue del todo imperceptible su aterrizaje; se oculto tras el grueso tronco con una vista privilegiada desde las alturas y entonces lo vio, más allá, poco más adelante, abajo: entre un pequeño claro que se abría entre las raíces enredadas y salidas de los enormes árboles, entre la penumbra originada por la escasez de rayos de sol por el denso follaje, logro identificar una silueta cómodamente recargada en un árbol. Lo que sobresalía era principalmente el brillo de la hoja de su enorme espada. Se sobresalto a manera al darse cuenta y reconocer quien era. Lo conocía, cuando menos le había visto una vez… Era él… un compañero de Sasuke.

Sintió en su pecho una gran opresión y como aceleraba un poco la respiración, el hecho de encontrarlo allí significaba quizás... que…

Puso sus sentidos alertas, a flor de piel, cerrando los ojos… concentrandose. No, parecía que estaba completamente solo, ni una sola alma por los alrededores, solo él… Abrió los ojos clavando sus orbes jade sobre él nuevamente. Seguía allí en su pose imperturbable. Noto su postura de completa calma sin que nada le alterara ni de que estuviera pendiente de su entorno como si adivinara que pasaba a su alrededor perfectamente.

Vio su expresión relajada, incluso le recordó un poco a Shikamaru con sus aires de holgazanería.

Recordó lo difícil que fue volverles a encontrar o seguir la pista tras ese breve 'encuentro' a él o a Sasuke, por lo tanto le extraño encontrarlo allí tan campante.

Cayó en cuenta que había detectado su presencia. No era casualidad que estuviera allí, la estaba… esperando.

¿Eso le hacia pensar que hacía precisamente allí él? Por que curiosamente se encontraba cerca del próximo objetivo de la Haruno, el escondite de Orochimaru que había dejado al último para checar. No era coincidencia esto. Pero no estaba en una situación como para una lucha. Estaba en desventaja, se sentía pesada y el se veía tan fresco y campante. Aún le quedaban mínimo otro par de días para llegar a la Villa y no podía darse el lujo de perder fuerzas.

Suspiro resignada, no tendría caso seguir escondiéndose puesto que él ya había reparado en su presencia. Miro a sus espaldas y recordó la presencia de la mañana. No, no era la misma, pero no debía de ocuparse de eso ahora si no lo de adelante.

Vio que sonreía, sintió curiosidad que le causaba gracia.

Tomo aire y siguió su camino.

----------------------------------------------------

Estaba recargado cómodamente sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol y teniendo su espada posada en las enormes raíces salidas de la tierra.

Ya había notado su presencia desde hace un par de minutos, la de _aquella_ persona inconciente que se acercaba poco a poco hacia él y por lo visto no se inmutaba para nada pues seguía avanzando de forma constante o distraída. Se dio cuenta que hasta cierta distancia se detuvo abruptamente, fue capaz de escuchar la rama crujir bajo su peso al detenerse rápidamente y sin sigilo.

Ese alguien estuvo entre las sombras un rato más, quizás analizando sus posibilidades. ¿Por qué simplemente no daba la cara? Sea cual fuese su elección no lo iba a dejar escapar de todas formas.

De pronto el otro salio de su escondrijo y comenzó a moverse en lo alto de las ramas hacia él, poco antes se abalanzo al suelo cayendo con grácil sutileza y levantándose elegantemente frente a él a una distancia prudente (un ninja con clase XD)

Se quedo unos instantes aquel sujeto inmóvil con su gabardina clara y amplia capucha cubriendo su identidad por completo, encarándolo.

_— _Al fin. _— _ suspiró cansado _— _Y yo que creí que huirías y tendría que ir por ti. ¿Estabas disfrutando de la vista? _— _ Sonrió un poco reincorporándose lentamente _— _ Lindo día para dar un paseo¿no? _— _ Agregó _— _ Pero francamente esta no es una ruta que te recomiende ni como atajo. Es más, no deberías de andar por aquí tan solito ¿a menos que tuvieras una muy buena razón?. – inquirió llevandose una mano a su barbilla pensando

_— _ Bien… y dime… ¿Quién eres? _— _ El otro no respondió nada _— _Bueno¿Qué haces aquí? _— _ No hubo respuesta _— _ Vale, eres un tipo de pocas palabras. Yo y mi suerte con estos tipos - Rodó los ojos fastidiado recordando a Sasuke

_— _Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos de las formalidades _— _dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto _—_ ¡Oh, mira! Pareces que traes algo a tus espaldas. Parece pesado, por que no eres bueno y me lo entregas _—_ No necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que contenía ese morral, en cuanto estiro el brazo exigiendo el paquete lo comprobó cuando aquel sujeto se puso en guardia inmediatamente. _—_ No finjas._—_ amenazó _—_ Se que es lo que traes y que haces aquí así que no compliques las cosas. Me das eso por las buenas o me forzaras. _—_

El desconocido no se inmuto para nada.

_— _Mira que quise hacer las cosas sencillas pero no quieres cooperar así que ni modo _— _ Tomando la empuñadura de su espada

El otro sujeto se puso en posición de defensa apenas, parecía más concentrado rastreando la zona en busca de alguna otra persona.

_— _Esto será uno a uno, no te preocupes. Vengo solo al igual que tú _—  
_

A pesar de tener cubierta la cabeza por esa gran capucha pudo percibir como el contrario le clavaba la mirada levantando ligeramente su cara sopesando la situación.

_— _ Si, es lo que estas pensando. No pasarás de aquí hasta que me entregues eso. Créeme, no vale la pena arriesgarse por eso que llevas. _—_ torció el gesto _— _ No tienes ni idea de lo que te puede acarrear aquello. – El otro sujetó con más fuerza las correas de su bolso. _—_ Ok, parece que sí tienes idea. _— _Llevándose su arma al hombro _— _ Mira, bueno… Aquí entre nos, a mi tampoco me importa mucho que cosas lleves allí, es más, ni tengo intenciones de ver. Hagamos esto: si eres capaz de burlarme -no es por ser creído pero dudo me venzas- y escabullirte lo suficiente te dejaré ir, sin seguirte, sin trucos, sin dobles sentidos, te doy mi palabra._— _ prometía alzando su mano derecha como seña -_— _Pero para eso tendrás que esforzarte, eh? Tendrás que ganarte el derecho a esa información, entendido? Mira, incluso estás de suerte, ando algo agarrotado y cansado, no se tú, Mhmm, parece que andamos en las mismas _—_ murmuró al analizar rápidamente la apariencia de su contrincante _— _ esta bien, estamos en igual de condición. Será justo _— _llevándose su mano al mentón en un acto reflexivo_— _ Venga, vamos. _— _ Poniendo su mano en su cintura _— _ Empieza, después de todo eres tu quien tiene que librarse de mi. _—_ sonrió alzando sus hombros y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-------------------------------------------------

¿Pero quien demonios era este sujeto? Ya lo había visto anteriormente aunque no le había prestado mucha atención eso sí, pero… es que era todo un personaje. Tras esos primeros 5 minutos en los que básicamente todo fue un monologo de aquel tipo en los que no dejaba de parlotear y parlotear. Si hubiese pegado ya un grito de guerra hubiera dado por hecho que era igual a Naruto.

Ese joven estaba de parte del equipo de Sasuke. Y hablaba como cotorro. Sasuke no soportaba a esos sujetos, o muy rara vez. Si su ex-compañero lo tenía a su lado (o lo toleraba) era por algo, no podía fiarse por su facha y mucho menos con aquella gran arma tan familiar.

Pero que le quedaba, enfrentaría la situación a como venía, también el otro tipo no se encontró a Haruno Sakura en el mejor de sus días: estaba de malhumor, cansada y fastidiada, estresada, tensa y con una jaqueca propinada de tan solo escucharlo hablar tanto.

Suspiro cansinamente. Se relajo regulando su respiración y tomando fuerzas. Primero era burlarlo y después tratar de escaparse de él ¿no? Ese era el trato.

Por alguna extraña razón confió en él.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía él con cierto aire desafiante, apresuro la marcha poco a poco, de un instante a otro acumulo chakra en sus pies para tomar impulso y encarrerarse; el otro ni siquiera se movió un ápice; Sakura no llevaba kunai en mano ni nada, Suigetsu espero hasta el último momento.

Ella levanto el puño, oculto de entre el largo manto de su capa, amenazante. Menos de un par de metros los separaban, se inclino un poco para tomar vuelo y alcanzar así su rostro, el otro no se inmuto y sonreía arrogantemente sin intenciones de pararla. Suigetsu ya se imaginaba el rostro que pondría el tipo al ver que era inmune a simples golpes, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su oponente desapareció dejando solo una estela de polvo frente a sus narices sintiendo la brisa helada removiendo su cabello provocado por el rápido salto que realizo el otro desde el piso hasta las ramas de los árboles de atrás. Todo no fue más que una finta que lo pillo en todo en cuestión de segundos, debió reconocerlo. Volteo la vista hacia donde se había ido su rival, divertido. Bastante ágil y ligero. No era un shinobi, era una kunoichi.

_— _Me va a mi, ahora _— _ murmuró antes de desaparecer también.

----------------------------------------------

Lo sentía, venia tras ella rápidamente, pisándole los talones. Le imprimía más chakra a sus piernas en un esfuerzo inútil de ser más rápida. Pensó que con tanto chakra que gastaba en ese momento lo mejor era darle la cara y pelear a fin de cuentas; el trato era burlar y escabullirse, al principio… eso no ahorraba un posible combate si la alcanzaba y eso significaba alguna buena herida: solo por eso seguía corriendo. Podía sentir la adrenalina de la persecución pero mantenía la mente fría.

Aquella treta anterior le propino unos cuantos valiosos segundos que le permitieron aventajarse, no del todo truco a decir verdad, si había tratado de golpearlo; no era el primer infeliz que le subestimaba dejándose golpear a la primera, claro, luego ni en pintura querían verla tras haberlos estampado en el muro de enfrente.

Pero, ese porte, esa mirada traviesa delineando sus ojos la hicieron flaquear tontamente en conjunto con esa sonrisa altanera plasmada en la cara del joven albino.

¡Además su guardia era mejor de lo que pensó!, pudo incluso haber cernido su arma peligrosamente antes que ella complementara el golpe así que mejor no se arriesgo y salio por la otra alternativa.

-----------------------------

El ramaje se hacía más denso y apenas los rayos del sol penetraban el follaje dejando en penumbras esa parte del bosque. Incluso las ramas se retorcían mezclándose entre sí en todas las formas posibles formando senderos confusos en las alturas, cubiertas de musgo y enredaderas, plagadas de alimañas y demás cosillas.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas que le dificultan a uno el huir por su vida haciéndole perder valiosos segundos.

Aunque aún así ella, se daba tiempo de analizar el terreno lo mejor posible buscando desesperadamente alguna ventaja.

_— _**No eres muy bueno escapando, eh? Mira, ya te alcance **_— _ dijo socarronamente al mostrársele de improvisto dos ramas más allá frente a ella.

La pelirosa abrio los ojos a sobremanera y ahogo un gritito de asombro al verse alcanzada. Trastabillo un poco en la rama en la cual iba a aterrizar resbalando a causa del moho, cayendo de espaldas. Se aferro apenas con las manos a la susodicha rama y con chakra en los pies apoyados en el tronco del árbol para no caer y con la respiración irregular. Trago saliva pesadamente, se percató de su sonrisa burlona ante su traspié. Se ubico correctamente sobre la bendita rama traviesa.

Por lo visto el joven no tenía ni un problema con el entorno como ella, sintiéndose torpe. Entonces _tendría _que encargarse de emparejar la situación.

Sakura no aguardo más e intento nuevamente escabullírsele por las ramas bajas dando el brinco en descenso. Suigetsu ni tardo ni perezoso trato de cerrarle el paso desenfundando su arma con gran ligereza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con el simple filo de esta al abanicarla alcanzó los troncos cercanos cercenando las copas de los árboles que caían uno a uno casi golpeando a la chica en su proceso de esquivarlos y continuar. Las ramas que caían le comenzaban a rasgar la túnica.

A como avanzaba apenas un par de ramas, él se le aparecía rápidamente aún moviéndose con agilidad trayendo semejante arma a cuestas. Varias veces le cerró el paso, estaba jugando con ella claramente. Se veía en la necesidad de virar rápidamente a varias direcciones sin rumbo fijo aparente con tal de perderlo de vista, descendiendo a las ramas bajas o cambiando a las altas, pero era inútil, él sabía como aparecerle de la nada. Pero ella no se daba por vencida, con la mejor agilidad con la que disponía iba de rama en rama posándose con cuidado donde apenas sus dedos cubiertos de sus guantes negros de cuero _'rozaban' la madera_ de forma premeditada al saltar a su siguiente objetivo.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar; o eso es lo que tenía en mente Suigetsu al ver a su contrincante tan perdido y desubicado buscando la forma de huir torpemente puesto que no iba a ningún lado en particular, dando vueltas en círculos.

_—_ ¿Por que no te rindes de una buena vez? _—_le sugirió amistosamente al notar que el sujeto retomaba un camino que ya habían pasado, había perdido la noción de la dirección ciertamente.

Para la mala suerte del otro resbalo nuevamente con ese liquen de los troncos y se fue de espaldas, dio un giro cayendo fácilmente en una rama más baja. Levanto la vista y maldijo por lo bajo al ver que Suigetsu estaba frente a ella con la espada al frente y una sonrisa de triunfo.

_— _Ya, ríndete! No tiene caso. Simplemente ya no puedes seguir _—_

Suigetsu fue ajeno a la tenue sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios de la chica bajo la capota. Vio como la cercaba amenazándola con la espada, pero no hizo más que sacar un par de kunais arrojándolas a la rama sobra la que Suigetsu estaba posado golpeando en un par de puntos precisos que la hicieron romperse y caer ella y a un confundido joven.

Suigetsu quien le tomo por sorpresa tan repentino hecho apenas reacciono para aferrarse al tronco del árbol con chakra. Se percato como su presa salio pitando nuevamente. No dudo en seguirle, sin embargo, aún no salía de su asombro anterior como para que ahora en cuanta rama en la que se posaba se resquebrajaba con tal facilidad bajo sus pies que comenzó a molestarse y a maldecir con cuanta mala palabra le halla escuchado a Zabuza cada vez que veía interrumpida su cacería.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus injurias cuando la figura delante de él se detuvo abruptamente encarándolo. Suigetsu, totalmente enfurruñado, no se arriesgo más y se pego al tronco de un árbol como mosca para no caer en otra rama mal parada. Cayo en cuenta que había regresado al lugar donde le dio alcance por primera vez. Confundido vio como el encapuchado saco otra tanda de kunais los que no tardo en arrojarle. Con solo un movimiento ligero de la espada él los rechazos sin ser conciente que las cuchillas que habían rebotado por la hoja del arma daban giros vertiginosos en el aire hasta encajarse en los troncos de los árboles. Hasta que el último de estos, se clavo en una de las ramas bajo él y el ruido de un fosforin le llego como eco lejano a sus oídos al caer en cuenta que había sido engañado… nuevamente.

------------------------------

El área cercana se cimbro bajo el estallido de un sello explosivo escondido diestramente por Sakura en ese árbol. Se cubrio un poco la cara al momento de la explosión protegiendose de las astillas y el humo.

Dio media vuelta en mente que ya se había librado temporalmente del joven, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de dar un paso cuando sintió una rápida ráfaga de viento paso a su costado, el ruido de cuando el viento es cortado por el filo de una katana y a lo único que pudo divisar fue un extremo de la rama en la que ella se apoyaba caía al piso rebanada de tajo. Ajena a un corte que se origino en la parte baja de su capa solo sintio como algo cálido y escarlata se deslizaba sobre su mejilla derecha, un fino corte apareció en su cara sangrando.

No se vio en la necesidad de voltear pues como un bólido algo salio disparado de entre el espeso humo yéndose a posar a unas ramas más adelante.

Para su sorpresa Suigetsu había salido ileso de la explosión o en su mayoría a excepción que uno que otro rasguño insignificante, él y su espada, su espada con la que arremetio contra ella sin dudar. El joven estaba molesto, y mucho, no iba a volver a caer en sus jueguitos. Se había acabado el trato y se habia impacientado al juego del Gato y el ratón.

Con la espada al frente trato de golpearla. Pasmada ante el repentino cambio de humor veía frente así como él se le abalanzaba con el arma con toda la intención para partirla por la mitad. Dio un roce con sus dedos en el inicio de la rama en la que estaba apoyada y esta se trozo cayendo con el peso de la joven. Sakura escapo por los pelos cuando Suigetsu golpeo el tronco de lleno trozándolo y reduciéndolo a astillas. Él solo se limito a mirar consternado como se le había vuelto a escapar esa ratita escurridiza. Alcanzo a reparar como _ese,_ con un giro en el aire se acomodaba fácilmente para caer en cuclillas en el piso, metros más abajo.

Fue cuando abrió sus ojos como platos al percatarse,como si fuese en cámara lenta, que al momento del aterrizaje de **su** oponente pudo vislumbrar una mata de pelo rosa siendo cubierta por una capucha que caía retrasada sobre ella lentamente a causa del viento.

No lo podía creer simplemente…

Pensó nulamente en las posibilidades de que no era ella, pero cuantas personas van por el mundo con semejante color de cabello y una bandana roja de la Hoja?.

No... comprobó como ella, si, **_ella,_** se pasaba apenas una mano cubierta de chakra verde por sobre su corte en la mejilla curandose de inmediato la herida

_¿O estaba alucinando? _

**_¡¡Estúpido Sol!!_**

Tardo unos segundos en caer en la buena suerte que tenia al tener frente a si a la única persona que podía sacarle de sus dudas.

- - -

Sakura emprendio nuevamente su huida aprovechando a un extrañamente inmóvil y consternado Suigetsu.

_— _Espera!! _— _ grito desde lo alto, de un golpe con el filo de la espada rebano un par de árboles por el centro cerrándole el paso momentáneamente, aprovecho para colarse a espaldas a ella y murmurarle muy cerca _—_ Quizás seas mejor peleando que escapando _—  
_

Sobresaltada puso una distancia bastante marcada entre él y ella, con el ceño fruncido algo confundida por su repentino cambio de humor otra vez.

Tomo pose defensiva sacando un kunai y aun dejando que sus ropas le cubrieran en su totalidad.

Suigetsu tomo la iniciativa, acorto las distancias entre ambos con el arma en lo alto dejandola caer de golpe frente a ella. Vio el filo venir justo enfrente así misma. Sakura se defendio con la kunai con ambas manos intersectando el camino de la espada. Logro pararle, era fuerte… pero ella lo era más en ese sentido, sentia todo el peso y la presión residiendo en la punta de la espada, el problema era la resistencia de su modesta arma. El albino sonrió con satisfacción al ver como ella le contrarrestaba fácilmente con su fuerza, aunque su sonrisa se ensancho más al escucharse como la diminuta arma de la joven se comenzaba a partir por la mitad a causa de la presión. El gesto que tenia en la cara le daba la impresión a Sakura que se estaba entreteniendo… con ella.

En efecto, se estaba divirtiendo y mucho… a pesar de lo dispar de la situación en cuanto armamento se defendía bastante bien ella. Ya no intentaba huir y lo estaba encarando. Era valiente y osada. Una kunoichi curiosa. Pero no podia dejarse llevar, ya se habia equivocado al juzgarla y hacerlo ahora en un combate podria ser fatal. De todos modos se estaba entusiasmando con esto por algún extraño motivo. Ver como se defendia y no se rendia le llamaba la atención, tenia curiosidad por saber que tanto era ella capaz de hacer. Pero no la tendría fácil Hacia ya mucho que no se topaba con una mujer en el combate y siendo ninja médico tendría que esperarse alguna que otra artimaña.

La pelirrosa resignada miro como su diminuto escudo se iba trozando a causa del filo del arma rival. Alzo la mirada y se perdió nuevamente en esa mueca de su rostro, su pálida piel y esos ojos claros. Su sonrisa altanera. Escucho de nueva cuenta el crujir del metal y alarmada salto hacia atrás lo mejor librada para darse cuenta que su kunai se habia trozado.

Miro con aprehensión como le quedaban restos del metal del kunai en la palma de la mano y este se había partido en dos. Levanto la vista contemplando como el joven levantaba con una facilidad insultante semejante artefacto y lo divertido que se veía ante el momento.

Sakura arrojo el pedazo de su arma al suelo, tenía que intentar algo. Quería tomar el factor sorpresa al acercarse lo suficiente y propinarle un buen golpe.

Divago un poco y se sintio extraña al escudriñar la espada. Nostálgica de hecho, al recordar que fuese hace años su sensei quien luchase contra Zabuza. Eso no hacia más que distraerla del por que ese joven traía ese objeto perteneciente a un viejo enemigo precisamente. ¿Qué tanto tenía que ver Sasuke?

Nego con la cabeza y se reprendio mentalmente, no tenía tiempo para eso. No podía distraerse. Desenfundo un par de kunais –los últimos – y los esgrimio con soltura, uno en cada mano pero ahora a la ofensiva.

No pudo más que mantener esa sonrisa en su cara extrañamente complacido por lo determinada que era. Se encogio de hombros, si no pudo con UN kunai quizas DOS la hiciecen sentir mejor.

Ella arremetió contra la espada.

Lo grande del arma y su filo eran todo un peligro, el joven la esgrimia con destreza mostrando que era todo un experto manejandola. De haberse tratado de una katana cualquiera ya la hubiera trozado con sus propias manos; pero esta no era cualquier espada. No podia acercarse de esa forma al chico para propinarle un golpe. Se defendia y atacaba bastante bien. Pero no podia evitar ver de vez en vez ese enigmatico brillo en los ojos de aquel peculiar muchacho, como si ocultasen algo, algo importante y secreto, algo importante, secreto y gracioso por lo visto.

Eso la estaba **tensando** a sobremanera por que la curiosidad le picaba y el hecho de que esa estúpida curiosidad podía ponerla en peligro ante algún desliz la molestaba.

_— _¿Ya te cansaste?_—_ preguntaba con calma entre cada arremetida.

No respondio como de costumbre. Detuvo de pronto el arma de Suigetsu al aire con ambas cuchillas con suma sencillez, de la nada Suigetsu sintio como el arma era levantada e impulsada hacia atrás con gran fuerza que no pudo contrarrestar, perplejo de esto solo alcanzo a notar como ella se acomodaba para dar un giro y mandarle una patada al abdomen al verse descubierta su defensa. Pero el golpe… nunca llego, no lo sintió y podia jurar ver la cara de estupefacción que ponia ella bajo la capucha al ver que su golpe _dio pero no dio… _

Aunque estuviera cubierta por esa capucha podía deleitarse imaginando la expresión de desconcierto dibujada en su carita. Los ojos abiertos como platos incrédulos a lo que veían seguramente: como su cuerpo se tornaba líquido apenas al toque del pie de la chica salpicando un par de gotas al piso y que tras su paso, su torso recuperaba su forma normal y 'sólida'.

Suigetsu recupero su compostura divertido aprovechando la estupefacción de la otra tratando de golpearla. La ninja médico apenas con la mente presente tratando de darle crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos por poco esquivo el golpe de Suigetsu y retuvo una patada con su antebrazo. Aún un poco aturdida formo distancias. Con la respiración entrecortada seguía recelosa a _eso._

Se puso nuevamente de pie sin darse tregua con la misma maniobra, ahora Suigetsu blandió la espada desde un costado iniciando desde abajo, pero Sakura detuvo su trayecto con su kunai en la mano diestra y echándosela hacia atrás, el albino sintio el tiron con fuerza y torcio la boca algo dolorido. De reojo miro como ella le arrojo el kunai izquierdo con fuerza del cual no tenia forma de bloquear ni esquivar, aunque al igual que su anterior patada el arma le traspaso su torso yéndose a encajar a un árbol de atrás.

_— _Veo que sigues sin creertela _— _ se bufó rascandose el mentón con un aire aburrido y encajando la espada a un lado suyo.

_— _Si no quieres creer lo que ven tus ojos por que no mejor te quitas esa capa estorbosa para que así veas que no estas alucinando _— _ sugirió maliciosamente. _— _ Si gustas… yo te puedo ayudar _—_

Sakura no fue capaz de identificar con que tono le dijo aquello último cuando vio que ya lo tenía casi encima suyo con una gran velocidad zarandeando el arma a un lado suyo, retrocedio dos pasos y sintio el tirón que el otro le daba a su capa con la intención de arrebatarsela

¡ Le quería quitar la gabardina ¿Y la mochila con los pergaminos?

A ver... **!¿Que era más importante¡**

Con el kunai que le quedaba "corto" aquella mano invasora que se transformo en agua pero consiguiendo la soltara aunque perdio su cuchilla en el proceso.

El otro no se daba por vencido y siguio amedrentandola blandiendo su arma de un lado a otro cosa que Sakura apenas podia esquivar dada la longitud anormal de la hoja. Con su mente trabajando al 100 por ciento, algo aturdida, gestionaba otro plan al ver que su fuerza no haría daño significativo alguno con la extraña condición recien descubierta del chico.

Con uno que otro corte en la gabardina su espalda topo con el tronco de un árbol. Miro hacia atrás y se vio "atrapada".

_—_ Se acabo el camino… _— _ murmuró divertido

_— Eso parece… __—_ penso la kunoichi resoplando cansinamente. Ya le dolia la cabeza de tanto pensar, pero tenía fe en su recien descubierta posibilidad, sonrio de lado. _— __ No todo esta pérdido…__—_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Perdonen los errores y la coherencia. Yo y mis horas de actualización XD

No soy muy buena redactando escenas de acción, sip, ya se dieron cuenta supongo :p

Notita: Eso de las ramas no se si quedo claro, Sakura rozaba las ramas con sus dedos... cargados de chakra. Un golpe sutil de fuerza bruta. (Ah caray, eso es posible ¬¬?)

Gracias por sus Reviews, en verdad :):

**rossmery, nankui, omtatelo, CeReZita-Chan, Anhara S., ALenis, gaara-fan.neko-chan**

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°**_**Torrente**_**°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	7. Torrente

**AGUA  
**

* * *

Sip, le hago de emoción a esto, no? u.u

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: Naruto no sería shonen, sería shojo X3 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Torrente**

Sopeso la situación rápidamente, vislumbro los pequeños roces y rasguños consecuencia de la explosión en los firmes brazos del joven.

Lastimado, era posible lastimarlo. De algún modo, claro…

-(Uh, un momento… ¿_'firmes'_?)-

Ya tenía la respiración irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo a falta de aire aunque debido a sus largas ropas esto no era muy fácilmente percibido. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a perlar su frente, el calor se estaba volviendo insufrible bajo la capucha. Capucha y ropas que comenzaban a estorbarle pero no quería deshacerse. De cierto modo le resultaba estúpido el temor a verse descubierta.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué tenia que esconder de él?_

El hecho de verse desgastada, sin la posibilidad de usar su fuerza bruta, con un tipo amenazándola con una "modesta" espada y estar acorralada parecía que no le impedía del todo que su mente divagara más de la cuenta.

- **Concéntrate, Sakura. Concéntrate!** – se reprendía una y otra vez – **Sigue así y solo conseguirás que te maten!!** – aunque ridículamente algo en el fondo de su ser le indicaba que eso no podía suceder.

_Demonios!! Que te __concentres!!_

Encontraría la forma de dañarle. No era imposible. Suspiro cansinamente.

Rápidamente saco de entre su portakunais de atrás un pergamino; con destreza lo extendió frente así misma y de entre una pequeña estela de humo hizo presencia una delgada vara metálica que salio disparada de la superficie del papel dando giros en el aire siendo atrapada en el vacío por Sakura apenas iba este en descenso. Lo giro un par de veces en su mano antes de empuñarlo firmemente con la diestra como si se tratase de otra espada.

Suigetsu alzo una ceja extrañado, la chica tenia como única arma y defensa entre ellos a un hanbô que apenas si alcanzaba un metro de longitud. Se veía tan insignificante y poca cosa tan singular arma.

_No la subestimes, no la subestimes…__ O te va a doler…_

Noto con detalle como se iba ensanchando su sonrisa en su cara a modo de una anticipada victoria por parte de él. Levantaba su arma con intensión de inmovilizarla del todo contra el árbol. Pero antes de dejar que eso siquiera ocurriese se anticipo.

Con la hoja del arma de lado él arremetió con dos manos. Sakura rápidamente a como pudo se aparto de su sitio girando sobre si misma usando el tronco de apoyo para apenas librar la espada que se encajo con solo la punta a la raíz. Ni lenta ni perezosa con el hanbô firmemente sostenido, lo pasó con exactitud por el pequeño orificio que adornaba la punta del arma enganchando ese extremo de paso también a la raíz. Con su fuerza, con el extremo libre de la vara que quedaba también lo arqueó enterrándolo de igual forma a la madera, anclando el arma.

_Bien, arma fuera. Primer paso:__ completado._

En cuestión de segundos que tardo en procesar Suigetsu, su arma que aún sostenía –inútilmente-, había quedado fuertemente atrincada contra el árbol. No se percato cuando Sakura, aprovechando el ancho de la hoja se trepo al arma con sumo equilibrio corriendo sobre ella acercándosele peligrosamente con un par de rápidos pasos. No logrando sacar su arma con las primeras fuerzas, se vio en la necesidad de retroceder para esquivar una patada al aire que ella intento darle dejando enganchada su espada metros atrás, aún tratando de asimilar que había ocurrido.

Su arma retenida con la punta de esta en la raíz del árbol enganchada con lo que creyó, era un hanbô (Pero es que… una vara de metal no se dobla así de fácil, que demonios?!)

Sakura era la que ahora no iba a darle tregua.

Resueltamente preparó una serie de agujas en sus manos sin que se notasen bajo sus ropas. Se encarrero hacia él aprovechando su guardia baja. Con toda la intensión de asestarle una patada en la cara tomo vuelo, sin embargo él mismo la detuvo en plena acción con sus manos. Nuevamente se vio sorprendida (**N/A**: como se estaba volviendo costumbre en ambos XD): la complexión de sus brazos se había transmutado. Ahora eran gruesos, fuertes y mucho, la masa muscular era asombrosa.

Y había detenido su patada.

Agradecía el hecho de que su cara no fuese visible que si no hubiese visto su mueca de incredulidad. La naturaleza del joven era extraña.

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Sin cambiar mucho sus planes iniciales y gracias a la flexibilidad de su cuerpo cruzo sus brazos en su pecho con las agujas listas, pudo girarse aún con una pierna en lo alto retenida por el otro y le arrojo como saetas sus finas armas de una mano rápidamente. Suigetsu anticipándose un tanto a ese último movimiento las esquivo con plena facilidad pero confiado no vio venir la segunda tanda. Con mal gesto ladeo la cabeza apenas. Eso si, sin soltarla siquiera.

Sakura miro complacida: había un ínfimo corte, pequeñísimo, pero era una herida en la cara del muchacho y uno que otro en sus brazos.

Su idea no estaba del todo errada.

Pero eso paso a segundo plano, pronto comenzó a sentirse tonta al caer en cuenta que no le soltaba la pierna y la rara escenita que formarían en pleno bosque con semejante pose.

Suigetsu empezó a respirar cansinamente. La falta de líquido ya empezaba a hacerlo zozobrar. Pero no negaba que se estaba divirtiendo. Era una pequeña fierecilla muy lista. La situación había dado unos giros inesperados y estaba allí, sin su arma. Ensancho su sonrisa. Sin contar el pequeño calambre que sentía en los brazos al retenerle su patada, esto era emocionante y… excitante (**N/A**: o.ÓU).

Noto que no mostraba la más mínima intención de soltarle. Turbada, tomo impulso rápidamente torciendo su torso hacia abajo y colocando ambas manos sobre el piso, levanto ambas piernas al aire acarreando consigo a un Suigetsu patidifuso de la facilidad con que lo había alzado y arrojándole lejos, logrando le soltará de una buena vez. No sin antes escupirle un par de agujas de su boca en lo que él era arrojado dándole de lleno en su torso. Sonrió nuevamente, sus finas agujas no lo traspasaron; aunque su expresión se borro inmediatamente.

En su prisa no cayo en cuenta que lo aventó muy cerca de su espada.

_Las prisas no son buenas…_

Él se levanto rápidamente revisándose el torso mientras retrocedía de espaldas acercándose a su arma. Con clara burla y descaro le dirigió una mirada significativa a ella y de un jalón libero su espada con ayuda de la extraña complexión de sus brazos, le quito lo que quedaba de la vara metálica arrojándola lejos.

La falta de hidratación le estaba molestando. Tenía que terminar con esto.

- - -

Bueno, ya se había dado cuenta de su 'debilidad' se consolaba la joven.

Preparo otra tanda de agujas preparadas tácticamente. El hecho de que cambiara su masa muscular como la de sus brazos actuales no le inmutaba, es más, le beneficiaba mientras mantuviera esa condición, aunque por lo visto tendría que hacer que usara semejante habilidad a la fuerza al ver que regresaban sus brazos a la normalidad.

El que él usará semejante habilidad podría serle peligroso, tendría que arriesgarse mucho.

- - -

A grito de guerra, el albino se le arrojo desde lo alto dejando caer el peso del arma, Sakura había retrocedido a tiempo un par de pasos sintiendo como el viento era cortado frente a sus narices y la espada divida un porción del suelo a sus pies. No desaprovechando la oportunidad hundió más el arma en la tierra colocando su pie en el contrafilo de la espada desgajando el piso.

Suigetsu por impulso trato de sacarla asombrándose de no conseguirlo, solo logro desgarrar la tierra y que se hicieran más pronunciadas las grietas y Sakura no cedía. Uso su fuerza descomunal nuevamente percatándose tardíamente como una nueva tanda de agujas le pasaban rozándole la carne.

Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás posicionándose. El chico levanto la vista y miro como la encapuchada con el brazo en lo alto dejaba caer de golpe su puño a la tierra.

° ° ° ° °

De un instante a otro la tierra bajo sus pies se cimbro y con cierto horror vio como el piso se desquebrajaba horriblemente al contacto. Estelas de polvo y arenilla le rodearon nublándole la visión haciéndole toser y casi caer ante el abrupto cambio del terreno. Noto la ligereza de su arma debido a que fue liberada. A tientas salto hacia atrás resguardándose en terreno aún plano.

La polvareda se disipaba…

Un enorme cráter se vislumbraba frente a él y en el medio de tal devastación se encontraba ella… Si, ella, aún con el puño rozando a nivel donde se encontraba el piso anteriormente.

Una fuerza monstruosa, eso era lo que poseía. Sintió el sudor frío aparecer en su frente y trago saliva con dificultad al caer en cuenta que pudo haber sido golpeado con semejante fuerza y si no fuese por su 'habilidad' no la estuviera contando ahora.

**Fuego**. Había estado jugando con fuego sin saberlo. Su habitual descaro le hubiera costado caro.

° ° ° ° °

Parecía haberse convertido en una competencia por ver quien era el que quedaba más sorprendido por el otro. Él, ella, él… y ella…

Como alguien tan frágil y aparentemente dócil podría tener semejante fuerza...

Respiraba pesadamente tratando de calmarse y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Noto que ella levantaba la cara clavándole su mirada, aún teniendo esa capucha podía percibir en él su par de orbes fijos sobre su persona.

Demonios. Podía regodearse de salir librado de sus golpes de fuerza tremenda, claro, en cualquier otro momento, pero Sakura lo estaba pillando en mal momento, justo ahora.

Lo estaba dudando, salir librado lo mejor posible a manos de ella, estaba vacilando.

Cambiaron los papeles. El juego se torno peligroso.

- - -

Otra pequeña dosis, otra más para asegurarse de que su plan tuviera éxito. Se reacomodo la mochila en la espalda. Saco de nueva cuenta un pergamino símil al anterior. Repitiendo el procedimiento, extrajo otro hanbô.

Lanzándose contra él pudo percibir que el semblante de Suigetsu cambiaba levemente. Su gesto era decidido, y era cierto. Esta travesura se estaba saliendo de control y lo mejor sería ponerle un alto.

El joven albino antepuso su arma delante de él como defensa al verla acercarse con el hanbô en su mano.

Lo giraba amenazadoramente con tal destreza en su diestra mientras la zurda sujetaba la última tanda de agujas preparadas, acertó una patada al piso creando una grieta recta que alcanzo a los pies de Suigetsu. Este perdió el equilibrio casi hundiéndose en ella. Por los pelos esquivo un varazo dirigido a su cara por parte de ella. Con tal fuerza y velocidad el arma parecía otra espada pues le rebano unos cabellos. Sin la oportunidad de contrarrestar su ataque con su arma debido a la distancia, lo poco que podía hacer –indignado- era esquivar y retroceder, hasta que su espalda fue la que ahora se había topado con las raíces salidas de los árboles.

Esto parecía tan similar. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de ironía?

El cazador era ahora era el cazado. Aunque esto le estaba gustando…

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos descubrió una abertura en su ataque y pudo erguir su arma con tal de detenerla. Error.

Ella preparada con el hanbô colocándolo a lo alto de ella en forma horizontal recibió el filo de la espada que venia desde arriba. Con agilidad logro que el filo se deslizara a lo largo de la vara sacando una que otra chispa a causa de la fricción, desviando su curso haciéndola impactarse con el tronco cercano. Con el extremo cercano del polo lo estampo contra la corteza con mayor fuerza, dejando impresa la silueta de la hoja en la madera halando el brazo de Suigetsu que se negaba inconcientemente a soltar su arma a pesar de todo. Incluso tuvo que materializar sus fuertes brazos para evitar soltarla.

Tarde se dio cuenta del escozor de las agujas pasar cerca de sus brazos. Levanto la vista y miro como la joven encapotada erguía su brazo izquierdo con tal de darle un golpe.

° ° ° ° °

Maldijo internamente miles de veces en una milésima de segundo. No podía!! no podía!! Si se dejaba golpear… Oh no, señor!!. Un extraño nerviosismo lo invadió pasando por alto su aún existente ventaja de su cuerpo. Se aterrorizo un tanto, por instinto lo único que hizo fue defenderse con su arma como siempre. La halo, la halo hacia él sin recordar la situación en la que estaba la espada. La jalo con fuerza hacia él…

Entonces, la sensación que fue transmitida a sus dedos a través del metal de la hoja lo hicieron caer en cuenta del grave error que acaba de cometer maquinalmente sin desearlo. Aquella sensación tan familiar lo pasmo.

° ° ° ° °

Enfrascada en la batalla había logrado bloquearle el arma, la siguiente tanda de agujas le pillaron apenas, lo tenía a su merced. Calculando el tiempo de la primera dosis ya era hora. Tenía que intentarlo. Un golpe, podía dárselo.

Levanto su puño y contemplo la cara anonadada del otro. Se mordió el labio, extrañamente sentía remordimiento por lastimarlo. Sus ojos claros abiertos de par en par incrédulo a lo que ella iba a hacerle. Era él o ella, su derrota o la información, la clave para ayudar a Sasuke o caer en el juego de uno de sus 'nuevos' compañeros.

No reacciono de nueva cuenta hasta _eso…_

Sintió como el frío del metal se hundía poco a poco en su costado derecho. Rasgándola lentamente hasta enterrarse y desgarrar más allá de su piel. El largo de la hoja paso del todo por su lado penetrando por su carne. Contuvo la respiración instantáneamente, desarrollo la idea de que el simple hecho de respirar y contraer sus pulmones sería doloroso, mucho. Dio un paso vacilante al frente por inercia para detener de cierto modo la fuerza del golpe que iba a dar.

Se detuvo en seco con las piernas flaqueando instantáneamente. Tuvo que recurrir a tan dolorosa necesidad vital de respirar. Tenia sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos con el cerebro tratando de asimilar que había pasado, pero su cuerpo era más rápido. Sintió el dolor de su costado abierto a carne viva. Sus ropas habían sido trozadas levemente curiosamente, la capa por su vuelo mostraba una abertura de tajo no muy escandalosa, pero por debajo rasgadas considerablemente su demás indumentaria teniendo en contraste el escarlata liquido que brotaba sin parar manchando sus ropas y deslizándose por su cadera y piernas hasta alcanzar sus botas.

De no ser por la túnica mostraría semejante herida escandalizando a un ya de por si, atontado Suigetsu, que no se creía esto.

° ° ° ° °

Sakura no recordaba un dolor similar… Quizás solo, remembrando bien, cuando Sasori le atravesó de lado a lado con una espada al proteger a Chiyo-baasama.

Mecánicamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás procurando no caer. Alejándose de él tiritando… Él no hizo nada, se reincorporaba de la madera en la que tenia la espalda apoyado con la vista clavada en la pequeña figura delante de él… Suigetsu miro su arma y contemplo que estaba rojiza todo el filo. Sentía la garganta seca…

El juego se salio de control…

Sakura se alejo más y más mientras podía torpemente hacia atrás. Por debajo de la túnica se llevo una mano con chakra intentado curarse. Era profunda, muy profunda y sangraba a borbotones. Como pudo trato de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Contuvo el sangrado, pero el dolor acrecentaba.

Ardía, escocia, punzaba, entumía su costado derecho. Sentía adormilado los dedos del pie de ese lado. Aunque tuviese sus manos con sus guantes negros sentía lo frío que se sentían en sus dedos, la sangre había humedecido el cuero oscuro. Con chakra trato de cerrar un poco la herida, un tanto. Para el tiempo que tenía y para lo que podría durarle semejante curación era inútil.

Escucho que Suigetsu se movía, dio un par de pasos al frente. De soslayo noto su ceño fruncido.

_¿Preocupado¿Arrepentido?_

Imposible…

Trago saliva, se sentía mareada. Shockeada. Cansada… débil…

_Débil…_

_------------------_

_La situación nada envidiable. Azotada con un mar de ideas y planes de cómo encarar la situación… por otra, un océano de preguntas de cómo fue a pasar esto y ¿como terminaría? _Lamentablemente eso solo era el inicio de todo.

_No había más que un silencio aturdidor de por medio._

_No había hecho gran cosa y ya se sentía bastante agotada, __débi__l y herida. Fue una semana larga y no quería terminarla así: sin nada y por encima de todo¡¡derrotada!! Pero la situación pintaba otra cosa. No dejaba de sangrar… _

_----------------_

Escucho un suspiro.

- **Dame esa mochila y te dejaré marchar** – Levanto la vista impactada, el tenia la mano nuevamente extendida hacia ella con la espada encajada al piso a su lado. Su semblante era pasivo. – **Terminemos con el combate.** -

Ni hablar! Eso fue como un balde de agua fría que le hizo despertar. Todo menos eso! Recupero sus fuerzas de la nada. Cogió con fuerza las correas de su carga e hizo a un lado su dolor. Recordó todo lo que había tramado hasta entonces. Aún tenía una oportunidad, a pesar de todo.

Se tomo una píldora para recuperar sangre.

_-------_

_No estaba de humor, algo __**no**__ andaba bien y le estaba alterando los nervios. Pero… no era precisamente quien tenía enfrente, impidiéndole el paso con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar en sus labios; era extraño, se sentía profundamente observada, hasta cierto punto… descubierta, que con todo y eso que traía consigo esa capa color malva con la cabeza cubierta por la ancha capucha._

_Sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de perder concentración, no más… ya tenía suficiente de un pequeño descuido y ya pagaba caro el gran error. Podía ser fatal ante las aún no muy claras -del todo- pretensiones del sujeto pero __**no**__ podía evitar verse tentada a examinar el extraño gesto en su rostro y descifrar el brillo en sus ojos claros, ojos los cuales no dudaba ya habían descubierto entre la penumbra de su abrigo su par de orbes verdes._

---------------------

Firme, inmutable, necia y terca. De cierto modo le recordaba a Sasuke. Pero a la vez tan diferentes. Esos ojos… La relación o lazo que les unía a ambos le era un misterio, más que nada la magnitud que tuviera esta. Sasuke estaba un tanto perturbado… y ella era la causa. Lo entendía, el también se estaba trastornando con ella y su inusual curiosidad por conocerla.

No sabia a ciencia cierta el por que quería verla de nuevo, y ahora que estaba ella aquí, no quería dejarla ir. No hasta comprender del todo por que esa necesidad de tenerla cerca. Allí… a pesar de que estuviese herida gravemente, no quería renunciar. O no separarse, en su caso.

Ignorante a sus sentimientos, ajeno a sus acciones, solo formulaba el no dejarla ir; mientras que ella, ajena al caos de su mente buscaba la manera de salir.

_¿Como convertir en papilla a un tipo que en cuanto lo tocas se convierte en agua?_

Sakura al menor movimiento sentía ese dolor azotar todo su cuerpo ahora. El simple hecho de caminar, respirar... Tenía la sensación que al ligero traspié su herida se abriría más. Con suerte no le hubo dañado algún órgano.

Pero su voluntad y carácter eran indomables, legado viviente de la Hokage, toda esa decisión se erguía incólume sobre su dolencia y siguió con su batalla. La batalla contra si misma y demostrar que todo el tiempo que entreno no fue en vano. Que si caía en esta misión. ¿que podía esperar en poder ayudar a Naruto en traer de vuelta a Sasuke.?

Aun con capota puesta se enderezó orgullosamente sin importarle su herida. Segura de si misma tomo posición de pelea.

- **Si para tener que controlarte, tendré que lastimarte más para que así entiendas de una vez. Lo haré**. – Suficiente le bastaba el no verla postrada quizás en el piso a causa del dolor. Con una inusitada velocidad y determinación se desplazo casi al frente de ella. Tenía que parar a esta ofuscada kunoichi. Dejando de lado su descaro.

Sakura se hizo hacia atrás valiéndose de giros acrobáticos. Dio media vuelta y salio corriendo ocultándose entre las raíces de los gruesos árboles. Paso de lado de un tronco y copio el mismo kunai que instantes antes le había arrojado a Suigetsu y le traspasara. Brinco a lo alto del ramaje. Suigetsu le seguía de cerca. De un abanicazo corto de tajo la rama próxima a la que ella pretendía caer.

_Molesta…_

Sakura se adhirió al tronco del arbol para no caer. Tanteo el área identificando algo que le delatara su ubicación entre esa maraña de boscaje. Un brillo, un pequeño destello lejano le hizo soltar un suspiro esperanzador.

Pero ya tenía encima a Suigetsu en el árbol vecino con la espada en lo alto.

Tuvo que retroceder no sin antes posicionándose frente a él al vuelo en una distancia prudente. Suigetsu se espero una tanda de agujas provenientes de su boca pero el espeso humo purpúreo que broto de sus labios lo asombro. Se hizo hacia atrás tapándose su boca y nariz sin rechistar.

**Veneno.**

Con el impulso del salto hacia atrás Sakura salio del rango de su gas venenoso.

Dando media vuelta en el aire, cayo con ligereza al piso en cuchillas. Por intuición giro su rostro, escucho la madera crujir y miro como entre el humo púrpura surgían los gruesos troncos cortados de tajo por Suigetsu desplomándose hacia ella. La aplastarían si no hacia algo. Dio un puñetazo a un árbol cercano de tal forma que se estrellará contra los otros, deteniéndoles al aire. Un nuevo corte del arma del otro shinobi y cayeron todos sobre la chica entre una estela de polvo y astillas.

Las aves salieron despavoridas y el lugar se vio envuelto entre el contraste de las hojas verdes sueltas de sus ramas.

Suigetsu soltó una bocanada de aire. El gas se había dispersado bastante y pudo respirar con soltura. Por poco.

Echo un vistazo hacia abajo. Conociéndola, de seguro se libro. No tendría contemplaciones hacia ella si quería ayudarla de su terquedad.

- - -

Junto a lo que fue la base del árbol golpeado, tendida de cierta forma sobre una raíz se hallaba Sakura respirando agitadamente. La pila de maderos cayó afortunadamente de tal forma que no le alcanzaron haciendo una pila. Solo un madero en particular que cayo muy cerca de su torso y su herida, unos centímetros escasos. Un par de kilitos de más y eso hubiera dolido, considerando su herida. Tomo aire. De un rodillazo trozo ese tronco permitiéndole salir de esa encrucijada aunque a rastras. Sintió la penetrante vista de él sobre ella.

Se levanto torpemente.

Saco un par de shurikens mostrándoselos descaradamente a él.

Extrañado espero impasible.

Arrojo los shurikens. Uno paso justo de lado de él sin aparente intensión de dañarle. Escucho el sonido de un hilo trozado.

Sorprendido miro que todo alrededor suyo por entre las ramas había una infinidad de hilos ninja colocados estratégicamente.

El siguiente shuriken corto de nueva cuenta otro de esos hilos, el característico sonido de un fósforo al encenderse y otra explosión se hizo inminente.

-----------------

Con cierto deje de culpabilidad miro como todo se reducía a cenizas. Quizás no fuera una gran estratagema como Shikamaru pero su plan había funcionado. Miro aun los hilos aún tendidos a lo alto brillando con la poca luz que se filtraba. Nunca huiría por su vida, no de la forma que le dejo pensar a Suigetsu como ratón asustadizo.

Solo preparó el escenario y el terreno a su favor.

- **Kuso…** -

Escucho imperceptiblemente de entre los escombros caídos. Suigetsu recobraba su forma 'sólida' emergiendo de entre un escaso charco de agua. Por poco no la cuenta.

Sakura contemplo como se reincorporaba lentamente a unos metros frente a ella.

- _Su capacidad de regeneración ha cambiado. Ha surgido efecto eso__…_ - meditaba

Lo vio ponerse de pie, con calma. Lo imagino molesto tras caer de nueva cuenta en una treta de ese tipo.

-----------------------------

_Por acto reflejo, no bajaba la guardia con kunai en mano frente a su pecho mientras la otra un tanto disimulada se protegía su costado derecho donde la capa tenía una gran rasgadura, no se veía tan mal… pero por dentro no podría estar peor._

_Juraría que el sujeto estaba relajado, tranquilo y hasta… complacido de lo que pasaba. No, no era que la estuviera subestimando como tantos otros pobres diablos juzgándola por su pequeña y frágil figura, lo percibía. Podría achacarlo a la capa que no permitía mostrarle su silueta. No, tampoco. Tenía el presentimiento que ya había descubierto su identidad. La expresión en su rostro no detonaba superioridad, subestimación o burla. Más bien daba la impresión que… ¿Estaba disfrutando el momento?_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° _

_Qué irónica era la situación… o que complaciente podría ser la vida, (si es que no se equivocaba, pero dudaba que fuera así) para su suerte le brindaba una interesante oportunidad para comprobar __eso__ de una buena vez. La sonrisa en su cara paso a agrandarse más y más sin llegar a ser ofensiva. Daba un paso al frente mientras ella retorcía uno. Ladeo la cabeza apoyando su arma en su hombro; nunca pensó verse usar por gusto las palabras que Sasuke le dijera una que otra vez -"No los mates" sin necesidad de por que fuera una 'sugerencia' u orden. Ahora era por que en verdad __**NO**__ quería hacerlo¡Al diablo con la misión! Ya había hecho su parte. No dejaría que se fuera. No sin satisfacer antes su curiosidad y aclarar las dudas que lo embargaban. _

_Eso sí… -resoplo molesto consigo mismo- aunque lamentablemente durante el proceso tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza._

_----------------------------------- _

Con semejante rajada al costado y le causaba unos problemas enormes.

La forma en la que la veía le causaba escalofríos. La… cohibía?

_No te distraigas! Estas cerca, otro poco y te libras de él._

Como último esfuerzo se abalanzó sobre él. Él otro algo dolido todavía trato de moverse torpemente. Su cuerpo… no le respondia como debía…

- **Tu… ¿Qué eres de Sasuke?** – la tomo por sorpresa con esa pregunta a la par que le detenía la espada con su pobre kunai. Eso último casi en un susurro pero por la 'cercanía' existente lo escucho perfectamente.

_¿Qué le importaba¿Cómo sabía?_

Sakura ignoró eso, se agacho rápidamente tirando una patada a las piernas de este barriéndolo. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio salto hacia atrás pero la chica no le dejaba. Logro distinguir como una que otra gota de sangre era salpicada al piso.

_Nueva distra__cción Una preocupación…_

Pudo divisar el puño frente a él, pero no pudo hacer nada más, este se le estampo de lleno en su mejilla derecha. Salio disparado varios metros de distancia, rodando por el suelo, dolido.

Para cuando pudo ponerse de pie, se llevo la mano a su cara. Le golpeo… no pudo evitarle… no pudo 'transformarse' como deseo…

Patidifuso la miro allá, a lo lejos, aún con el puño a lo alto.

- **El juego… se acabo…** -  
Después de todo el rato en el que estuvieron… ella hablo. Escucho su voz. Débil, como un susurro, pero con tal fuerza y convicción a la vez que lo sorprendieron. De esa forma, ella se declaraba ganadora…

- **Doushite…?** –

Adivinando sus pensamientos, continúo con voz apenas audible…

- **Tu cuerpo… No reacciona como debería, cierto?** – dijo – **Dentro de un rato… ya no podrás moverte… **-

- **¿Cómo? **–

Ella se llevo su mano libre a la capucha bajándosela, dejando ver después de todo ese tiempo su cara. Sus ojos profundos le miraban con clemencia a pesar del daño que le hizo. Con sus dedos recubiertos con el guante se los paso por su mejilla haciendo énfasis en unos cortes que tenía.

-** Lo comprendes? **-

Vaya idiota…

- **Me envenenaste..? **– sonrió burlonamente aún en esa situación. Se ponía de pie dificultosamente apoyándose en su arma y sacudiéndose el polvo.

- **Iie… **- negó con la cabeza – **Soy ninja médico** – ladeo la cabeza con una frágil sonrisa –** Mi deber no es terminar con las vidas, es la de salvarlas **– acentuó el gesto.

La imagen de cuando curo a Deidara volvió a su mente…

-** Aunque por eso, no voy a permitir que me elimines… pero tampoco voy a dejar que mueras**. -

La cara de Suigetsu era todo un caso. Con la boca ligeramente abierta trataba de comprender del todo sus palabras…

- **Es un paralizante bastante fuerte. Tus reflejos son asombrosos y combinándolo con tu habilidad es todo un problema. Solo me encargue de eso.** –

No le importo mostrar su cara de completa incredulidad a ella. Encontró su debilidad. En el poco rato de haber luchado lo pillo.

Ninja médico, fuerte, linda, lista!!

-** Aunque no fue fácil… **- apenada se cubrió su costado.

- **Eres buena** – Dijo sinceramente cerrando sus ojos un rato con un suspiro brotando de sus labios y una mano a la cintura y la otra al mango de su arma. -

- **_Bastante… _**-

Una tercera voz se hizo presente turbando a ambos. Sakura sintió un frío y de cierto modo repulsivo aliento sobre su oreja. Con los ojos desorbitados se percató que Suigetsu tenía la misma cara, mirando fijamente lo que se había posicionado tras ella.

- **_De hecho… fue muy interesante ver como se desarrollo todo este combate._** – sonrió aquel. – **Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Sakura-_chan_ **–

Apanicada sintió el roce de unos fríos dedos sobre su mejilla obligándole con lentitud a voltear su rostro para ver aquel sujeto del cual reconocía la voz. Aterrada quedo al posar su vista en ese par de ojos dispares. Esa pupila fijamente en ella…

Oh no… no es posible… Un mal sueño, una pesadilla… la peor, volvía a ella.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Jitomatazos ON

Trate de ser fiel a lo que estoy viendo en el manga en cuanto a técnicas y una que otra que le incluí a Sakura.

Principalmente con la curiosa habilidad de Suigetsu con su cuerpo. La primera vez que vi eso inmediatamente lo que me vino a la mente fue:_ "¿Como puedes hacer papilla a un tipo que se convierte en agua cuando le pegas? Para Sakura no sería su rival más oportuno"_ (Creo que desde aquí me salio la curiosidad por ellos 2 juntos)

Pero claro, aquí entre nos, Sakura antes de tener semejante fuerza bruta y jutsus médicos tenía una que otra cualidad. Que si no que en el examen escrito para Chuunin Sakura se puso a contestar la prueba cosa que ni Sasuke ni Neji pudieron y tuvieron que echarse mano de su Sharingan y Byakugan respectivamente para ver a que fulano le copeaban o.Ó (Tambien Hinata pudo con el test XD) Ya tenía sus méritos la chica.

En cuanto a Suigetsu, pues me dio de pensar el capitulo cómico de Hebi en el Hostal XD Si nos ponemos a pensar, Suigetsu se convierte en agua cuando le pegan, pero la que siempre vemos que le pega es Karin por que el joven siempre la anda provocando y obviamente se ve venir una buena tunda :) Pero pues, cuando Karin le embarro la puerta de la habitación en su cara siguió siendo "sólido", asunto? No se anticipo al porrazo, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo XD

Ya casi por último, con el final adivinemos gente bonita quien es!!

1) La mamá de Suigetsu (Que por la cara que puso bien podría ser XD)  
2) Sasuke  
3)¡Un fantasma!  
4) Ninguna de las anteriores

Que complicado no es la cosa, pero bueno. Ya en el próximo ya el final de este encuentro y retornamos a la cueva. Demasiada lucha, drama y suspenso... Solo falta aclarar un punto más y ya XD ¿Sugerencias? A parte de la que Sakura se cargue/desaparezca a Karin n.ñ (Pues a esta última no me cae del todo mal, solo le agradezco que cuide a Sasuke por Sakura y que gracias a ella salieron las fans de SasuSaku a defenderlos XD)

Última aclaración**: HANBÔ** El Hanbô (medio bastón) Es un bastón de 90 centímetros de longitud aproximadamente. Es muy práctico para el Ninja debido a su tamaño, ya que esto facilita su transporte. Sus técnicas son muy contundentes y eficaces, además al entrenarse con en este, se puede defender fácilmente con una escoba, sombrilla, o cualquier elemento que se parezca en longitud, y que se consigue de forma fácil en el entorno en que vivimos. (Info by NU)

Agradezco muchos sus reviews, en verdad :3.

**gaara-fan.neko-chan, Chivizuke, Mana . -, kaoru-pretty, omtatelo**

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°**_**Pantano**_**°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	8. Pantano

**AGUA**

* * *

** (+Harlett saca un banquito, se sienta tranquilamente en el y toma aire+)**

¿Lo siento?

Si. La rutina de siempre: Primero disculpas, demora y demora… Exámenes y exámenes XD Lo que sea. Después les permito lincharme.

Parece que si intrigo un tanto el final de capi pasado, aunque en sí ninguna me dijo quien era, yo creí que difícil no era o.O

Todas en su parte acertaron que 'ninguna de las anteriores' y a la vez la relación que el susodicho tendría con Akatsuki XD. En ese caso espero no decepcionar mucho con quien voy a poner ahorita u.ú

La mamá de Suigetsu O.Ó

**A lo que va.**

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario:** Por ahora estoy de acuerdo, un Ending dedicado a Sai :3, comete esa Uchiha ¬¬!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Pantano**

-

-

Sumido entre la oscuridad debido a la densidad del follaje. Apenas si uno que otro tímido rayo de sol que atravesaba ese espeso ramaje.

Suficiente luminosidad para distinguir lo derruido del lugar. Un rústico paraje que fuese un campo de batalla anteriormente.

La inusitada calma acompañaba a los árboles trozados, los gruesos troncos cortados, pilas de maderos, astillas y aserrín. Ramas chamuscadas, hojas de los árboles sueltas y desperdigadas por doquier junto con las plumas de aves que huyeron despavoridas, abandonando sus nidos _huyendo_ por sus vidas.

Aún se percibía el olor a polvo que había sido levantado entre el ajetreo. El piso agrietado tal y como si hubiera ocurrido un terremoto. Zanjas gigantescas y sangre… manchones de sangre en el piso como pilón de adorno en ese desbarajuste de escenario. Sin embargo, ahora todo estaba sumido en un aturdidor silencio.

Tan asfixiante que envolvía el ambiente como mala señal.

Asfixiante como el humo que aún se desprendía de los alrededores. De la madera aún tostándose y quemándose lentamente.

Un mutismo extraño y desagradable, incluso aterrador. Como si el entorno natural percibiera lo anormal que había arribado a ese lugar.

Apenas si era perceptible un par de respiraciones irregulares, casi cansinas y sin fuerza de sus dueños. Jadeaban dificultosamente con un dolor en el pecho a falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero pese a eso estaban demasiado impactados como para darse cuenta, encontrandose abrumados por lo que veían sus ojos formulando que esto no era más que un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla a la que se estaban sumergiendo, o creyendo que era a causa del cansancio.

Pero no, no era así.

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

-

Sentía como esos fríos dedos recorrían su mejilla con descaro para hacerla virar hacia donde provenía su voz, a su lado izquierdo; del mismo costado donde se originaba ese tibio aliento que rozaba asquerosamente con su oído poniéndole la carne de gallina. No opuso resistencia, inmersa al saber probablemente su dueño. Con terror descubrió que había acertado miserablemente.

Suigetsu estaba igual o peor que ella: los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Sujetaba fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada mientras que la otra mano tenía los dedos crispados.

Sakura atontada solo percibía como se movían esos labios, sin escuchar nada realmente. Desconectada del mundo real por un instante, tenía la mirada clavada en esa pupila como rendija que le veía divertida por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- **Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… **- siseó con una sonrisa fingida que brotaba de su boca, una sonrisa fría que imitaba ser candida y amable, pero que causaba repulsión.

La joven solo alcanzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua, sin la capacidad de articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera capaz de asimilar esto.

- ** Sakura-**_chan_ - murmuró cerca de su oído nuevamente tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

- **O-Oro..chi… maru…** - susurro apenas de forma audible solo escuchado por aquel.

Una pequeña risa divertida acompaño el breve silencio que prosiguió a su respuesta. Eso no hizo más que un terrible escalofrío calara por su columna y contrajera más sus pulmones, aumentando el dolor en su pecho.

- **Iie** – negó el otro con la cabeza – **Bueno, no precisamente… **- sonrió de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón rosado de la joven y lo analizaba minuciosamente.

Con ese movimiento, la kunoichi se dio cuenta de la consistencia del cuerpo de su 'captor' Uno que otro roce de su mano zurda con su mejilla al juguetear con su melena la alarmo. Tanto su mano como su brazo tenia la textura de ser símil a la de un reptil, áspera y escamosa. Distinguible aún bajo esa larga manga de su túnica.

La desagradable sensación se apodero de su cuerpo como un baldazo de agua fría al sentir su contacto. La infrenable necesidad de alejarse de aquel sujeto surgió de su ser desesperadamente. Aunque gracias a eso, la realidad la golpeo de lleno como un mazazo al sentir de nuevo la sensibilidad y control sobre si misma; incluyendo el dolor. Hasta entonces fue conciente que él la tenía cautiva, manteniendo su cara con su otro brazo derecho obligándola a verlo mientras que la otra indeseable extremidad se hallaba por sobre su hombro aún entreteniendo con su cabellera.

- **Hola a ti también, Suigetsu**-_kun_ – dirigiéndose al otro joven notando que con Sakura su charla era unidimensional. Se dio el tiempo de disfrutar la cara de frustración y desconcierto del joven albino, complacido por el efecto que tenía su presencia sobre ambos.

- **Estas vivo… **- fue lo único que atino a decir.

- **Oh, vaya **– dijo divertido sin soltar a Sakura – **Parece que siguen confundiéndome… Esto se esta tornando molesto… **- agrego con una risita entre dientes, fingiéndose el ofendido.

La agudeza y buen juicio de Sakura despertaron de su letargo, haciendo funcionar su cerebro como debía. Entonces fue capaz la chica de notar todo lo que estaba más allá de ese ojo, concentrándose en todo lo que lo enmarcaba. Incluso tras esas gafas en las que no había reparado. Salió de su primera impresión, cayendo en su error.

Trago saliva fuertemente, tratando que su garganta reseca se humedeciera lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-**Ka… buto-san…? **-

El susodicho volvió a clavar su vista sobre ella, contemplando sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, desconcertada. Divertido por la incredulidad y asombro pintada en su carita.

- **Hn. En efecto… el mismo.** –

- **¡¡Kabuto-san!!**– volvió a repetir de pronto Sakura completamente lucida y sintiendo más y más repulsión ante la cercanía de él – **Tú… no es posible…!! **–

-**Por lo que veo, dudas de las palabras de Naruto-kun sobre mí **– dejando posada su mano sobre la mejilla de ella - **¿Cómo está? Me temo que he retrasado mi encuentro con él, aún tengo asuntos que atender **- suspiro –** Pero eso tiene arreglo, por eso estoy aquí. **–

- **!! Tú !!** – Soltó Suigetsu, cayendo en veinte y confirmando las palabras de la joven – **Maldito oportunista… **- escupió indignado - **te has hecho de la escoria que quedo de Orochimaru¿no es así? **– agrego con sorna, recobrando su característica personalidad tras su lapsus de ira e incredulidad. –** Que bajo has caído, miserable. **–

-**No te considero como alguien al que tenga derecho de recriminarme algo. **–

-** ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?**-

-**Alguien con tu limitada capacidad mental no creo que pueda entenderlo, una simple rata de laboratorio que acaba de conseguir su libertad **– se burló – **En cambio, Sakura-san… **- cambio su voz, arrastrando sus palabras - **Apuesto a que te has hecho a la idea, si no es así, estoy gustoso de darte una explicación. De colega a colega, ya sabes, soy tu senpai por así decirlo** –

-**¡¡ Alguien como tú no merece ser llamado así !!–** estalló dando un manotazo para que soltara su cabello y alejara su mano. Si bien era cierto que tenía la noción de cómo pudo haber sido posible _aquello_. Pero no era capaz de comprender como es que él hubiese llegado tan lejos. –** Ni siquiera el llamarse así mismo ninja medico, como te atreves…?! **- Negó con la cabeza. - **¡Aléjate!** – exclamó buscando safarse de él. Pero el otro se lo impidió pasando rápidamente su mano diestra por la herida de la joven sobre su gabardina.

Sakura cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ante la oleada de dolor que la invadió nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-** ¿Duele? **-

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el poco autocontrol que tenía el joven albino sobre sí se esfumo. El impacto de verlo de vuelta, fuese quien fuese, lo había contrariado y confundido. La ira contenida por recuerdos pasados emanaron con su sola presencia, aumentadole el hecho de el descaro que tenía el otro de retener contra su cuerpo a la joven y como la tocaba y lastimaba hizo que perdiera los estribos en un santiamén.

- **¡¡Suéltala!!** – grito con fuerza rabioso. Sin importarle sentir el cuerpo pesado a causa de la droga de Sakura –y dolido-, maquinalmente se encarrero con su arma hacia él con el objetivo de apartarlo.

Con total control y precisión corto al aire donde se ubicaba Kabuto sin lastimar a la chica. El otro anticipando su movimiento empujo a la chica hacia el piso mientras se retiraba hacia atrás.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al piso rudamente. Suigetsu se coloco entre ella y Kabuto, con su arma entre las manos y una mirada intimidante.

- **Yare, yare… Tan precipitado como siempre, Sui-kun ¿Molesto por que lastimo a tu '**juguete**'? **– Rió entre dientes – **Pero si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tu quien le provoco** _eso_ – señalando el costado de ella. –** Esto es sorpresivamente inesperado. No conocía del todo ese lado tan posesivo tuyo.**–

- **Cierra la boca… **- musito exasperado.

Suigetsu reconoció que se sorprendió ante eso, se sintió descubierto con esas palabras de cierto modo. Era verdad, no había soportado que estuviese cerca de ella de ese modo y la forma en la que le hablabla.

Como odió ese lado perspicaz de Kabuto antes y como lo odiaba ahora mismo también. Principalmente por el término tan despectivo que uso con la chica. No era un _juguete_… o por lo menos escucharlo de labios de él no le gusto.

- **¿Estás bien? **– pregunto con la voz ronca, preocupado al notar que ella no se ponía de pie.

- **Ha-hai…**- respondió extrañada por su repentina preocupación. Se levanto torpemente como pudo sin soltar su costado. Afortunadamente no hubo daño y no sangraba.

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres? **– lanzó de mala gana encarando a Kabuto con cara de pocos amigos.

- **Tengo cuentas pendientes con Sasuke-kun… **- respondió de forma natural

- **Por si no te has dado cuenta, él no está aquí **–

- **Lo sé. Pero he estado arreglando unos pequeños problemas y pues… me he encontrado con esto.** – Alegaba mostrando con su mano una mochila.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanteo por su hombro y descubrió que precisamente su mochila había caído a manos de Kabuto sin darse cuenta de nada. Le fulmino con la mirada mordiéndose los labios, frustrada.

- **Han estado saqueado las bases de Orochimaru-sama… y había una que otra cosa que si me disgusto un poco que tomarán. Sakura-san, en verdad nunca creí que fueras uno de esos 'ladrones' **– bromeó.

- **Devuélveme eso… **- ordenó entre dientes la aludida.

- **Ven por ellos entonces, si tanto te interesa. Aunque después de todo… No tienes ningún derecho¿sabes?… **- dijo divertido -

- **Tu tampoco. En sí toda esa basura fue escrita por aquel viejo. Tu solo eras su peón si no recuerdas. Hn. ¿Tanto problema por unos viejos papeles? Tsk.** – recordando la orden que le hubiese dado Sasuke.

- **Suigetsu-kun, no te metas donde no te llaman. Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo importante que son estos documentos. ¿Y bien? Sakura-san. ¿Los quieres o no?** – meneando la bolsa de un lado a otro, tentándola.

Suigetsu dio un paso al frente, protegiéndola inconscientemente.

-**¿Quieres que decida por ti?** – susurró con una mirada sombría.

Tomando por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, el otro con un simple sello invoco a una serpiente gigante que broto bajo sus pies. Apenas capaces de esquivarla saltaron hacia atrás tratando de escapar de sus fauces.

Suigetsu retardado, no pudo esquivar el coletazo que le propino la misma cayendo alejando de Sakura. El terreno era cerrado entre tanto árbol y las raíces no ayudaban mucho, la iluminación era escasa pero no era gran problema para la bestia que como fiel mascota fue a enrollarse junto a Kabuto, amenazante y con su cabeza en lo alto.

Sakura quedo a una distancia prudente dolida por el brusco movimiento, veía preocupada como Suigetsu trataba de ponerse de pie allá a lo lejos tras el golpe.

- **Bueno, viendo bien que probablemente después de todo, esta información no cayó en manos de completos ignorantes así que puedo tranquilizarme un tanto.** – llevándose una mano a la barbilla reflexionando. - **Ne, Sakura-**_chan_…**Estoy segura que los viste.** – inquirió clavando su vista en la joven arrinconada.

- **¿Nani?** –

- **Los trabajos de Orochimaru-sama, todos sus proyectos e investigaciones. Deberías de sentirte alabada, yo tarde tiempo en poder leerlos, tú fácilmente aprovechaste la oportunidad para colarte y llevártelos. Tú o alguno de tus compañeros.** – decía distraído jugueteando con los tirantes de la mochila. Detuvo su movimiento y la encaro otra vez -** A que si Orochimaru-sama era impresionante? Era un genio, sin igual.** – murmuraba evocando viejos recuerdos por lo visto - **Se atrevió a llegar a limites insospechables. Donde ni Tsunade-sama se atrevió a investigar.** – decía embelesado y extasiado, enfermando de tan solo verlo.

- **¡¡Por que ella respeta la vida de los demás!! **– reclamó –**¡Ese bastardo jugaba a ser Dios! -**

- **Es que nunca te ha interesado tener la inmortalidad…?** – solto de la nada confundiendo a la chica.

- **A cambio de arrebatar vidas inocentes en el proceso…?** –

-** No lo comprendes. Eso sería la cúspide para nosotros como médicos… **- formando una sonrisa maliciosa… - **sin importar el costo…** -

Notando la desfachatez y tranquilidad con la que decía semejantes palabras ella perdió el juicio. No necesito de más para dejar de lado una parte de su racionalidad llevándola a cometer lo siguiente.

Kabuto y Suigetsu veían como ella seguía de pie sin realizar algún movimiento visible. Como ella no dejaba de tener la vista fija sobre Kabuto, como si su mente estuviera perdida.

De pronto ambos fueron perfectamente capaces de escuchar como el ruido de un cristal trozándose, Suigetsu entonces noto, ambos de hecho, como ella sacaba de entre su gabardina a su brazo derecho dejando a la vista que tenía sujeto fuertemente en su puño algo. Abrió la palma dejando traer unos trozos de vidrio de lo que fuese una ampolleta inyectable y dejando ver la sangre en sus dedos por incrustarse los cristales en los dedos. Pisoteo con desprecio el vidrio apenas tocaron el piso.

La determinación y rabia contenida en su mirada aparecieron de forma que era fácilmente perceptible y atemorizante. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia, sus facciones finas se endurecieron dejando que solo los mechones de cabello le cubrieran parcialmente la cara. Un extraño ambiente se torno cerca de su cuerpo rodeándola, un aura hostil surgía de su ser.

- **Estas loco… **- murmuró apenas de forma audible, con la mirada enfocada a él y sin mirarlo realmente. La serpiente percibió la hostilidad hacia su amo. De un movimiento barrio el piso con su pesada cola rumbo a ella para golpearle, cayo tarde en cuenta cuando a lo único que golpeo fue a la gabardina tras un reemplazo y de la chica ni sus luces. - **¡¿Qué te crees que es la vida de una persona?! **– Bramó con todas sus fuerzas reclamando y dando por sentado su ubicación al acto. En un parpadeo la verdadera Sakura desde lo alto tomo impulso justo por encima de un Kabuto al descubierto y desconcertado planeando dejarle caer toda su fuerza con una patada.

Esta escena tan familiar al joven le advirtió que era prudente alejarse lo más lejos posible. El pie de Sakura apenas toco el piso este se resquebrajo de forma aún mas horrible cimbrando todo a su alrededor dejando un cráter de considerar.

Suigetsu se quedo sin habla, la potencia no se comparaba a la anterior siquiera.

Sakura respiraba dificultosamente en el centro de ese caos, mantenía su guardia sin siquiera prestar atención a su herida y que esta volvía a sangrar como si no le molestase.

El albino hasta entonces tuvo una perfecta vista de su herida pues Sakura se había deshecho de su gabardina, había rasgado gran parte de su ropa y esta se hallaba manchada de sangre. Sangre que ya estaba seca y ensuciando la falda blanca. Se veía realmente mal y ella seguía incólume.

Así había luchado con ella, y así seguiría luchando, quizás.

Por su parte Kabuto se mantenía sereno, mirando con seriedad a la joven aunque no tardo en esbozar una sonrisa cómplice.

- **Era de esperarse esa reacción… No solo Sasuke-kun ni Naruto-kun lo consiguieron, curioso… Eres la viva imagen de Tsunade-sama y su ideología… Te enseño bien, no? Tu sensei, la alumna de la Godaime Hokage **– dedujo rápidamente. – **Haruno Sakura **-

Suigetsu no se fue de espaldas por la impresión si no fue por que también estaba atando cabos. En su propia villa esa mujer y sus compañeros eran una leyenda. Pensó en una coincidencia al ver a la jovencita con los dotes que afamaron a esa Sannin. Trago saliva pesadamente, discípula de un Sannin, igual que Sasuke… _- "Uchiha, que pensarás de esto?" - _penso_  
_

- **¿Por qué…? **– Musito débilmente - **¡¿Por qué alguien como tú, con tus habilidades se presto para semejante cosa?! **– reclamó ella a todo pulmón.

- **¿Con lo mismo? Dejemos eso a un lado… **- restándole importancia moviendo la mano -**Me gustaría más saber tu opinión. Me encantaría conocer el punto de vista de alguien de tu calibre… sobre lo que has visto. Debes de admitir que es… fascinante. **-

- **¿Dar mi opinión dices?... ¡¿Opinar sobre que¡?. ¿Sobre todo lo que hacían, sobre los horrores de cosas que cometían¿con que derecho iban a jugar con la vida de los demás para sus fines egoístas?!** -

- **Siempre debe de haber un sacrificio, es el precio por el conocimiento y el avance. No representaban nada y a la vez todo, la base de la meta en busca de la inmortalidad. Un trabajo inconcluso que yo buscaré terminar… **-

- **Las vidas de las personas… No es un precio justo el cual pagar por algo tan absurdo… **- murmuro sin creerse que Kabuto no cambiaba de opinión.

- **Deberías meditar mejor tus palabras… **- dijo más para si que para ella.

La serpiente nuevamente entro en acción y se dispuso a atacarla, Suigetsu la encaró con su arma sin ver que Sakura era capaz de defenderse por si misma. Sin embargo, ha como pasaba el tiempo el dominio sobre su cuerpo iba de mal en peor. El chico fue acorralado contra el tronco de un árbol con la serpiente una vez que esta prefirió cambiar de blanco. Rodeo su cuerpo atándolo contra la madera tratando de asfixiarlo. Un tanto desesperado no podía transformarse en agua.

- **Sakura hizo un buen trabajo contigo, Suigetsu**- indicó Kabuto a lo lejos entretenido.

Airado por sus palabras consiguió safarse convirtiéndose en agua aunque le costo bastante. La serpiente no reparo en él y se fue contra Sakura. Ella se trepo a lo alto de un árbol hasta donde fue perseguida. Diviso como abajo Suigetsu con su arma rebano el árbol así que entonces se las ingenio para caer sobre la cabeza de la serpiente propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconciente.

No tuvieron un respiro de tranquilidad cuando Kabuto rápidamente se ubico junto a Suigetsu, golpeándolo y alejándolo de ella.

–**Miserable **– mirandole furiosa dejando de lado su preocupación por Suigetsu. Arremetió contra él tratando de golpearle, uno de sus puños errados golpeo a un árbol inocente que cayo al piso hecho trizas.

- **Iie, no dejare que me golpees con esa fuerza. No es agradable**. – esquivando por los pelos una patada al aire.

Concentrada en su objetivo no supo cuando fue arrojada contra un árbol por la cola de la serpiente que despertó de su letargo. Su espalda choco bruscamente contra el tronco, deslizandose por la madera hasta caer de rodillas a la tierra.

- **Are, Are… Sakura-**_chan_,**como has cambiado**. – acariciando el lomo del fiel animal - **Creo que no se puede comparar a la pequeña kunoichi integrante del equipo 7 que conocí, ne¿Me pregunto donde habrá quedado la tierna e inocente niña?** - torció la boca en una burlona mueca - **La inútil carga con la que tenían que lidiar tus compañeros de equipo… Quien diría que tenías tanto talento para esto de la medicina **– encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a acercarse a ella.

- **Quien diría entonces… -** tosiendo un poco -** que Kabuto-san no era más que un espía del Sonido** – agregó cansinamente – **Un subordinado de Orochimaru **-

- **Debo de sentirme aliviado.** – deteniendo su andar - **Si Orochimaru-sama se hubiera dado cuenta de algún modo de todo tu potencial, me habría desplazado. De seguro te hubiese traído consigo al igual que a Sasuke-kun… **- Una vez cerca de ella, se postro a su lado.

- **Cállate** –

- **Con un buen entrenamiento, tu disposición y quizás otro punto de vista y llegarías muy, muy lejos. Hubieras sido de gran ayuda… **- tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

- **Como te atreves…?** – fulminándole con la mirada y soltándose de su mano. Le causaba repulsión el roce con su mano.

- **Apuesto a que eso hubieras deseado, servir de algo, ser útil para que así hubieses estado cerca de Sasuke-kun. Dime, aún sigues obsesionada con él?. Apuesto a que si. Sakura-san, que fue lo que propicio este cambio? **– poniéndose de pie -**¿Caíste en cuenta de sus palabras? Pero me temo que aún sigue existiendo ese abisal espacio entre diferencia y capacidades. Tengo la impresión que se encuentra a un nivel lejos de tu capacidad. Él y Naruto-kun. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada?** – comentaba cizañosamente - **Tsk, que malo… **-

La chica no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada, se escucho el ruido seco de un golpe y sintió un espantoso dolor producto de una fuerte patada que le dio él en su costado malo, ahogo el quejido sin evitar escupir algo de sangre. Enterro los dedos en la tierra soportando el dolor. Se dejo vencer encogiéndose en el piso protegiéndose así misma, conteniendo lágrimas y sucumbiendo a la dolencia.

-** Maldito bastardo… ¡DÉJALA!** - grito encolerizado Suigetsu apenas reponiéndose y sin mucho éxito el ponerse de pie.

- **Duro poco el efecto, no?** – ignorando las amenazas del otro viendo con arrogancia a la adolorida en el piso, indefensa mientras sonreía con prepotencia.

- **Lo que va a durar poco¡vas a ser Tú!** - Ahora el sorprendido fue Kabuto por una voz ajena a ellos. Se quedo boquiabierto cuando fue tomado por atrás bajo los brazos por otro par de manos fuertes y rudas lastimándole.

- **¡¡Juugo!!** – grito confundido Suigetsu al notar como su camarada se las había ingeniado para tomar bajo guardia al otro.

- **Y otra rata de laboratorio que se escapo. Las sorpresas no dejan de aparecer, Juugo-kun. Sasuke en verdad debe estar desesperado si ha pedido tu ayuda… y no ha muerto aún bajo tus manos **– se burlaba a pesar de todo.

- **Cállate**– siseó haciéndole una llave en la nuca.

Tenía rato allí, buscando el momento oportuno de entrar en acción y contemplando el combate, pero ver como trataba a esa joven desconocida no era para soportar.

Se escucho el crack de algo y la cabeza colgada de Kabuto al aire fue lo siguiente. Sin embargo, tras un Plaf y una voluta de humo descubrió que era un reemplazo. Se puso atento a cualquier cosa acercándose poco a poco a la chica, coloco su mano por sobre el hombro de ella –** ¿Estás bien?** -

Preocupado veía que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna a causa del dolor y se abrazaba así misma con fuerza.

- **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** – pregunto Suigetsu en cuanto pudo acercarse, pendiente de Kabuto y un ojo sobre la bestia que se enroscaba a una prudente distancia esperando a su amo.

- **Te has retrasado **– y "El vine a buscarte por que Sasuke se cansa de esperarte" no era necesario de agregar.

- **Hombre, gracias por tu preocupación. Bueno, ya has visto por que **– se burlo respirando con dificultad – **¿Y Sasuke?** –

- **Con Karin en la cueva.** –

-**Genial, no se si estar más preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a Sasuke por estar a solas con ella o lo que nos depara el tío este**. –

- **Suigetsu¿Qué ha pasado? **– mirando de soslayo a Sakura que respiraba ya más tranquilamente, reconociéndola al momento por su melena rosada y la insignia de Konoha.

- **Qué no ha pasado querrás decir. Me siento de algún modo ignorado aquí. Hazme un favor, solo no pierdas el control. Suficiente tenemos con Kabuto u Orochimaru, o lo que sea**. – levantando una ceja confundido - **La trae contra Sasuke, pero nosotros le servimos de aperitivo. No nos dejará ir así de fácil **–

- **Comprendo…**-

- **Por eso me caes bien, hombre de pocas palabras y captas rápido**.- suspiro - **Oi… **- postrándose junto a Sakura –

- **Daijobu… -** apoyándose en él para pararse, el otro no se negó.

- **Shimatta!** – maldijo el joven cuando la tierra bajo sus pies se cimbro, apenas pudieron apartarse – el llevandose a Sakura consigo, ayudándola – cuando una nueva serpiente surgía de entre el piso con las fauces abiertas. La primera se fue contra Juugo, quien no se dejo usando su fuerza.

Apenas tocaron tierra firma tras el escape, las piernas de Sakura temblaban débiles casi imposibilitándole el mantenerse de pie por si sola por lo que Suigetsu la mantenía sujeta por la cintura. Para empeorar la cosa, una a una más reptiles aparecían, en mayor o menor tamaño, concentrándose cerca de ellos.

-** Kuso… Son demasiadas**.- maldijo el chico frustrado. – **Supongo que no tendrás un plan, verdad? **– susurrando cerca de su oído recordando que era buena estratega la chica.

Sakura abrio los ojos a sobremanera recordando algo. Lo miro brevemente mordiendose el labio, se separo de él frustrando al joven ante la separación.

- **Es posible algo… **- escrutando la zona – **Ve por tu arma. Anda.** – dándole un empujón a la vez que hacía el esfuerzo por irse al lado contrario. Esquivando a los reptiles.

El otro atontado le hizo caso. Cogió su arma con pesadez escurriéndose entre tanta bestia sin ser mordido.

- **¡¡Corta ese árbol!! **– Escucho como le ordenaba y señalaba un gran árbol tras él mientras ella se disponía a tirar el que tenía enfrente.

El otro aún extrañado obedeció rebanando de un tajo el árbol. Sincronizados ambos árboles cayeron, se escucho un gran tirón y revoloteo de ramas por lo alto. Varios hilos ninja que quedaban fueron trozados causando varios estallidos en lo alto. Los troncos que caían atraparon y aplastaron a las serpientes, otras ardían a causa de los leños que les pegaban enardecidos.

Tomaron un respiro tranquilos tras su éxito, sin embargo escucharon un quejido y notaron como Juugo había sido herido por los colmillos de una. No era la primera herida y ya había sido envenenado anteriormente. El veneno comenzaba a surgir efecto rápidamente, varándolo indefenso ante una serpiente de doble cabeza.

Sakura ni tarda ni perezosa y sin saber exactamente por que, le arrojo un antídoto a Suigetsu quien al acto lo tomo al aire. No titubeo y fue a suministrárselo a su compañero una vez se libro de la serpiente cercenándola con su espada.

Sin embargo la pelirrosada cometió el fallo de bajar la guardia un instante. Perdió el control sobre su cuerpo, quedando inmóvil. Con la mirada busco al responsable pues un genjutsu le paralizo por completo su cuerpo, aterrada vio que Kabuto se encontraba frente a ella unos metros lejos. Clavando su vista en ella y delineando su ojo dispar con un dedo con un gesto malicioso.

Alcanzo a comprender esa acción cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que le deparaba. Su reparación se acelero ante la familiar sensación. Hace años, la primera vez que vio a Orochimaru, le hizo lo mismo a ella y Sasuke.

Estaba comenzando a ser inducida a la ilusión cuando sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse y perder su brillo, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse una de las bestias sobrevivientes abriendo sus enormes fauces serpenteaba hacía ella amenazante. Levantando la cabeza a lo alto se le arrojo ante la indefensa presa.

Sakura solo sintió como su cuerpo era tomado con fuerza, arrastrado. Siendo alejada del peligro mientras que la víbora golpeaba el árbol que se encontraba atrás de ella trozándolo.

Suigetsu que había tomado a la chica siendo herido en el proceso, cayeron con fuerza contra el piso dando un par de giros, aunque el le protegía con su cuerpo entre sus brazos. La bandana de la kunoichi se soltó y reboto en el piso yéndose a perder por entre unos arbustos.

Ella no daba cuenta de nada, hasta que sintió algo tibio gotear en su mejilla. Volviendo a la realidad descubrió que era la sangre de Suigetsu que emanaba de una herida en su rostro. Aun temblando clavo su vista en él, impactada por su hazaña.

El otro por su parte, veía a donde se encontraba antes Sakura y aliviado de salvarla apenas. De pronto fijo su mirada en ella al sentir su mano enguantada rozar su mejilla, donde estaba su herida.

La vio como le observaba preocupada. Duraron así unos escasos segundos, contemplándose directo a los ojos, como una extraña conexión. Apretó el abrazo que tenía sobre ella teniendo cuidado de la herida, dándose cuenta que era muy agradable tenerla en sus brazos.

- **¿Estas bien?** – pregunto, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Se reincorporaron un poco torpemente. Él, sin soltarla y apegándola más a su cuerpo inconciente revisaba a su alrededor.

- **Estas… herido… **- murmuro, viéndolo de reojo, apenada.

- **Ya somos dos** – insinuando que el a su vez la lastimo en demasía. – **Márchate de aquí **– dijo de pronto.

- **Na-nani?** –

- **No hay necesidad de que estés aquí, ese tipo va por nosotros dos**. – le explico brevemente – **Además, tengo la impresión que se esta ensañando contigo sin necesidad por alguna razón. Vete ahora. **– repitió.

- **Pero…!**– susurró alto aunque torció el gesto ante una punzada en su costado.

- **No seas terca y lárgate!** – murmuro fuerte – **Piensa en ti y deja esa mochila. No es necesario que pases por esto, es caso perdido.** – le riño.

- **Iie…**- poniéndose de pie, Suigetsu también lo hizo como soporte para ella. –** No… puedo… **-

- **Kuso… Eres una molestía!** – dijo entre dientes.

Con solo esa palabra se dio cuenta la provoco. Como si la hubiera ofendido, con más determinación se negó a irse.

-**Espero no se molesten por mi intromisión**. **Pero curiosamente el encontrarlos juntos se esta volviendo una costumbre no? ** – alego de la nada Kabuto apareciendo enfrente de ellos en su descuido. - **Y el separarlos también **-

De un golpe alejo al chico bastante lejos. Levanto un brazo y bajo la túnica surgieron una infinidad de serpientes que le enroscaron el cuello a la joven arrojándola hacía atrás apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. Apresándola y dejándola sin aliento.

Juugo aún inmóvil no podía hacer mucho. Trato de intervenir, pero otra tanda de serpientes que surgio de bajo de la manga del otro brazo le envolvió a él también.

Sakura trataba de usar su fuerza para liberarse pero la falta de aire no ayudaba mucho. Escucho como Kabuto sin aflojar el amarre acostaba las distancias.

- **Por mi esta bien… **- escucho - **Tu dices que las vidas de las personas son importantes, no son un sacrificio viable… Entonces¿Que es lo que haces tú? **–

- **D-de que… hablas?** – murmuraba apenas a falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones y la garganta obstruida.

- **Involucrando la vida de los demás por un deseo TAN egoísta del de traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun**.-

Quedandose sin armas ante eso, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- **También eres egoísta como lo era Orochimaru**. –

Suigetsu sacudia su cabeza en busca de recobrar lucidez tras el golpe tratando de enfocar la vista hacia ese par dando por sentado que Kabuto estaba diciendo un montón de estupideces.

-**Tú crees que traer de vuelta a Sasuke es fácil. Me lo dice alguien que también ha dedicado su vida a idolatrar primero a alguien, un capricho quizás. Lo tuyo también es un deseo egoísta. Dime… ¿en verdad que es lo que quieres?.¿Lo que tu quieres es lo correcto?.¿Que opinan los demás de esto? Un traidor será siempre un traidor. Mírame… **- aumentado fuerza en las ataduras, aunque Sakura ni lo notaba pasmada y escuchando atentamente a sus palabras - **No será tan fácil cuando lo quieran llevar de vuelta, forzarlo menos. Mírate, tú también no eres otra cosa más que convertida en lo que tanto profesas o idealizas** - .

Sakura deseaba quedarse sin aire ya. Perder el sentido y desvanecerse para no oír esas palabras que le taladraban la cabeza pues por que en el fondo, creía en eso. No podía cubrirse los oídos ni negarse a la realidad. Cerro los ojos dolida esperando a que esto terminase pronto.

- **Definitivamente tú no eras la adecuada para formar parte con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. Alguien que no podría comprender siquiera sus motivaciones, sus sentimientos y dolores¿Como te propones irrumpir en sus vidas? Yo busco mi identidad, tú has perdido parte de la tuya. No… también estas en busca de una, se nota. Yo a espaldas de Orochimaru, tu a la de ellos**. – concluía.

- **Me instigaste a hacer algo más rudo contigo** – sonrió –** Sería una pena perder alguien como tu, después de todo. Y aún quiero charlar contigo, aunque en otra ocasión**– sonrió afablemente – **El asunto es con ellos, pero tengo que encargarme de ti. **– Apreto el agarre obligandole a gemir de dolor y a abrir los ojos. Lo suficiente para posar sus orbes verdes y cristalinos al tipo frente a ella.

Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, vacíos. Su respiración se volvió irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo. Su labio comenzó a temblar, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados inmóviles y pesados. Las rodillas le temblaban que no ser por que era sujetada por las serpientes hubiera caído al piso. Palideció, reflejaba miedo. Mirando un punto en la nada, atemorizada y la mente ida.

Había caído en el genjutsu.

Kabuto se mostraba muy entretenido en su labor. Suigetsu logro distinguir el pavor al que era sometida mentalmente. Los deseos de librarla de ese martirio nacieron de manera inusitada y con fuerza.

Ella le había demostrado tener un fuerte carácter, indomable e inquebrantable. El hecho de ver como las lágrimas aparecían una a una de sus ojos, empañando su mirada ensombrecida fue insoportable.

El infeliz la estaba torturando de tal forma.

Con movimientos torpes alcanzo su arma y corto con su espada las ataduras de la joven mientras Juugo se libraba así mismo. Sakura se vio libre cayendo de rodillas al piso aún perdida en su mente. Indefensa contra el mundo.

El joven albino cayo abatido al piso, sin fuerzas. Rendido tras su último movimiento.

Juugo se resentía por el veneno, el antídoto aún no hacía efecto totalmente y mareado por la falta de aire.

Kabuto se acercaba triunfante a la joven desvalida a sus pies, sin prestar atención al otro par.

- **_¿Tengo o no tengo razón? _**– culminó con esa frase, seguro que Sakura aún en el fondo de sus pensamientos y su mente le escucharía perfectamente. Como si le asestará el tiro de gracia.

Sakura tiritaba, se abrazó así misma buscando consuelo y tratando de sacar las imágenes a las que había sido castigada su pobre mente. Estaba aterrada de tan solo escuchar y creer ciegamente en las palabras de Kabuto.

Estaba completamente doblegada y derruida en mente. No podía indicarle a su cuerpo siquiera pararse para huir lejos y no escucharle. Sintió el escozor de la herida y lo entumecido de su cuerpo, el dolor volvía a ella en general no solo de su costado. Pero no era nada al dolor en su pecho.

- **Me equivoque, sigues siendo la misma después de todo. Que decepción… **- dijo secamente levantando las manos, preparando un jutsu. Sakura ni vio que sellos eran para darse cuenta que técnica era. El sonido del chakra emanando de la mano del joven ni la inmuto. Él seguía avanzando sin detenerse, un par de metros y ejecutaría su plan. – **Te haré un favor… parra que dejes de seguir martirizándote.** –

Alzando la mano para asestar un golpe crucial al pecho de ella pero quedo impresionado al notar que algo le obstruyo el camino.

Suigetsu se interpuso en último momento, el brazo de Kabuto le atravesó el torso en estado semilíquido. Anonadado sintió como era presionado en sus hombros por el joven albino para detenerlo.

Sakura estaba pasmada, con la boca entreabierta ante el sacrificio del otro. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- **Sorpresa…**- murmuró divertido entre su mueca de dolor. Lastimándole los brazos del otro con su brusco agarre.

- **En verdad que sí. Interesante, el que tu hagas esto por alguien… por ella… **- Abrió su puño totalmente, el color de su chakra cambio de color. Lo saco del cuerpo de él un tanto dejándolo a lo que sería su abdomen. Unas marcas negras emanaron de sus dedos en forma de finos hilillos oscuros que recorrieron rápidamente el cuerpo del otro aunque desvaneciendo al instante sin dejar rastro.

Suigetsu sintió como algo quemaba su piel, se adentraba a su ser atosigándole. Se vio en la necesidad de soltar a Kabuto para caer de rodillas y casi inmediatamente perder el sentido. El enemigo se sobaba los antebrazos y hombros adoloridos.

- **Te lo dejo. Esto se acabo, no tiene caso seguir. Además necesito quien le de el recado a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun que sigo vivo** –contemplo a Suigetsu sufrir – **y para eso no es necesario más de dos. Hasta la próxima, Sakura**-_chan_-

Kabuto desaparecio sin dejar rastro tras hacer un gesto al aire.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Un trueno irrumpio el silencio que se había formado anunciando que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

Sakura reacciono, torpemente se acerco al chico notando que se veía 'bien' aparentemente. Lo tomo en brazos recostándolo en su regazo revisándolo.

Juugo se acerco también, malherido. Se postro a su lado y cargando consigo la mochila de Sakura. Noto como ella bajaba la vista apenada, sintiéndose culpable. Recostó en el piso al joven con cuidado. Comenzó a curarle las heridas de consideración poco a poco lo mejor que podía, su chakra comenzaba a ponerse inestable. Juugo guardo silencio. De pronto Sakura se acerco a él tratando de curarle pero él se lo impidió, más que nada por que no era de gravedad y el antídoto comenzaba a funcionar rápidamente.

Cuando vio que ella terminaba con su labor. Tomo a Suigetsu y a su espada, dispuesto a marcharse. No terminaba de levantarse cuando escucho a la joven tras de él.

- **Lo siento… **- se disculpo. – **Él…** -

- **No tiene caso** – Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando vio que ser marchaban, de seguro con Sasuke.

- **Nadie lo obligo a hacerlo** - agrego de pronto Juugo girándose a verla. – **Ha sido su decisión. **– sonrió tranquilamente a la joven.

Sakura se tranquilizo un poco, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada lo que les deparaba a ambos heridos. Contemplo la mochila en sus manos y miro a ellos alejarse. Frunció el ceño, dubitativa.

Tomo su decisión...

Se la cargo en el hombro y camino lo más rápido que pudo en su condición… para darle alcance a Juugo que se quedo sorprendido al notar que ella le seguia. Comprendiendo al acto que ella iría con ellos para cuidarlos.

- **Gracias** – fue lo único que dijo él.

El viento helado surgio resoplando y llevandose basurillas al aire. Aunque no interrumpieron el volar de un aguila en lo alto de ese gris cielo.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

-

Se escucho el revoloteó de unas alas irrumpiendo el ruido del aguacero, el ave tuvo cuidado de descender sobre el brazo recubierto de su dueño aterrizando bien. De perfil contemplaba a su amo a los ojos a través de esos huecos de la máscara. Fue un momento en el que se comunicaron… a su modo.

- **¿Qué pasa?** – inquirió una voz masculina joven cerca de él. Otro enmascarado y encapuchado mientras ocultaba bien su preocupación en el timbre de su voz.

- **Se ha desviado del camino. **– Fue lo único que dijo sin entrar en detalles. Pero el silencio que se formo le indico que debía aclarar – **Y no esta en muy buena compañía que digamos** -

- **Tenemos cosas que hacer…**- menciono apesumbrada una tercera voz, una joven morena que no llevaba cubierto el rostro. Ella y el otro ANBU dedujeron correctamente quienes eran esa compañía.

- **Uchiha nos ha arrebatado los pergaminos de la base del Sur, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder esos documentos tampoco** – menciono esperanzado con el de cambiar el dictamen del líder, el otro enmascarado.

- **No podemos hacer nada.** – dijo resuelto - **Lo único posible es avisar a que manden un escuadrón que se encargue de esto aparte. Confiemos en que estará a salvo. **–

- **Lo estará **– dijo la joven segura de ello asombrando al otro par. – **Démonos prisa mejor. **–

No necesitaron más palabras, al siguiente segundo desaparecieron entre las sombras y las copas de los árboles bajo esa estruendosa lluvia y el águila se levantaba al vuelo con el fin de seguir a su dueño. Todos ellos confiando _extrañamente_ en el cierto parecido que mantenían los hermanos Uchiha. Solo así se esperanzaban que Sakura saldría librada, solo cuestión de tiempo en lo que llegaban por ella.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

* * *

**(+Harlett saca una sombrilla para protegerse de los objetos punzo cortantes que le van a arrojar+) **

Solo no se ensañen, tengo examen y expo la siguiente semana y el mismo día -.-U

Pero aquí termina…

No me vean así! Es cierto, aquí termina todo esta larga explicación. Ya explique por que Sakura estaba con Juugo y Suigetsu, por que esto es un SuiSaku XD, Por que estaba herida ella y los otros. Por que Sasuke estaba en la cueva. Por que de todo creo XD

Ahora si retomemos la cueva.

-

-

Gracias por los comentarios :3.

**° kaoru-pretty, gaara-fan.neko-chan, Lithie**, **Chivizuke, Sakumary, nancîî****, CeReZiTa-Chan****, omtatelo & Sakuyahime ° (le jala las mejillas a ella) XD**

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°**_**Lagrima**_**°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

-

Cuídense :)


	9. Lagrima

**AGUA **

* * *

No fue para regalo de Navidad! Ni para Año Nuevo!! Lamentablemente, tampoco para Día de Reyes!! 

Ahora si pueden lincharme por ser una desconsiderada!! Y se quedan sin capi… O se guardan para el final, sirve que toman más motivos para la masacre :)

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

* * *

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario:** Subastaría la Virginidad de Sasuke en Internet, para que sus Fans sean felices… y yo como Anti-fan… también :) (Buajajaja XD) **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Lagrima**

-

-

-

El estruendo de los truenos en compañia de los alaridos que pegaba Suigetsu, eran lo único que se atrevía a turbar el incomodo silencio que se formo dentro del precario recinto. Los espasmos de un dolor espantoso a primera vista sin duda provocaban que se desgarrara la pobre garganta del joven el cual se debatía aún entre la vida y la muerte, frente a una Sakura impedida justo ahora para ayudarle.

La luz que se filtraba de los rayos por la entrada de la cueva con ayuda de la chispeante hoguera, iluminaban las siluetas estáticas de sus ocupantes pasmados y envueltos en un tenso ambiente, mudos de la impresión.

El pecho de la Haruno subía y bajaba arrítmicamente debido al esfuerzo del grito y su garganta le reclamaba ahora.

Se formo un incomodo silencio, pero en la mente de los presentes retumbaba ese grito a todo pulmón tal cual lo escucharon como un eco, como una fastidiosa pieza rayada de disco una y otra vez.

Procesando una a una cada letra… cada palabra, la oración en total. Su significado posible, en el contexto debido… Algo entendible para sus mentes impresionadas.

"_**Ha arriesgado su vida por mi"**_

No, no había forma de errar al significado…

Sakura sintió que el agarre de Karin perdía fuerzas en su brazo por lo que aprovechando la confusión patente de la pelirroja, se soltó.

Su brazo sin fuerza y adolorido azotó fuerte contra la tierra. Sin perder más tiempo y dar oportunidad a otra interrupción, ensarto la larga y fina aguja en el antebrazo de Suigetsu -de forma algo precipitada-, entre los confusos garabatos de sangre seca sobre la húmeda y perlada de sudor piel de Suigetsu.

Todo el espeso líquido atravesó la jeringa y retiro la inyección.

Si esperaba que su remedio diera resultados inmediatos, se decepcionó gravemente. Los espasmos de dolor del joven continuaban sin dar seña de aminorar para nada. Sin embargo, afortunadamente un no muy sorprendido Juugo y un confundido Sasuke, no habían dejado su labor de sostener al joven.

Karin al volver a la realidad, se sintió tonta por su expresión de incredulidad: cerró la boca y se puso firme, de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en espera de una mejor explicación.

¿Qué demonios insinuaba?

Los espamos de Suigetsu no aminoraban aparentemente, incluso se irguio completamente arrojando a Sakura a los pies de Karin. Suigetsu se sujeto su brazo inyectado de forma desesperada mientras Juugo lograba tirarlo.

El albino no mostraba ningún cambio favorable y: con sus brazos aferrados al piso rasguñaba la tierra y sus rodillas necias, trataban de flexionarse restregandose con desesperación..

Sakura procuraba no soltar el agarre de su brazo nuevamente temiendo principalmente que el paciente le soltará un manotazo en su herida. Pronto tuvo que inmovilizarle la cabeza con su mano libre pues comenzaba a azotarla contra el piso solo amortiguado por la almohada improvisada.

- _No, por favor. No, por favor… No por favor. _– imploraba silenciosamente Las manos de la Haruno estaban frías y pálidas y aún así lograba percibir la húmeda frente de Suigetsu bajo sus temblorosos dedos – _No mueras, no… _- suplicaba en su mente cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios.

El pecho le dolía, su corazón estaba acongojado y la picazón en los ojos estaban a punto de hacerla sucumbir.

Él había arriesgado su vida por ella…

No podía dejarle morir…

**No quería…**

Como ninja médico, Sakura, había tratado con casos difíciles de vida o muerte. Tratando con la vida de personas que dependían de ella. Era mentir el decir que entre sus brazos no hubiera muerto alguien. Obviamente no lograba acostumbrarse al increíble vació en su corazón que le consumía cada vez que ocurría esto pues la impotencia y el remordimiento se llevaban abruptamente sus esperanzas para con el que fuese su paciente.

Sin embargo, nunca, hasta ahora, ella hubiera sido la causante directa de una desgracia así.

Ella, quien debería de salvar y proteger a los demás... Había puesto en peligro a otros… por ser una molestia…

Salvada y protegida… por que fue incapaz de valerse por si misma…

Al abrir sus esmeraldas, solo mostraban la desesperación e inutilidad que sentía.

Suigetsu soltó un último alarido desgarrador, casi enderezándose por completo otra vez, jalando consigo a Juugo; se tumbo al piso con la respiración irregular y jadeando, exhausto, ya no tenía convulsiones y se veía fatigado.

Poco a poco, tomando lentamente bocanadas de aire, su cara mostraba gran paz, dejando que su cabeza cayera de lado.

Sakura acerco su mano al rostro de este de manera suave mientras le tomaba el pulso con la otra. Recorrió su mano de su mejilla a su pecho. Tanteo otro rato, revisándolo minuciosamente. Una vez concluida su revisión acomodo su brazo al costado de él con cuidado.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se quedaba de rodillas algo encogida. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

- Esta fuera de peligro – dijo segura mostrando una sonrisa – Ha funcionado la medicina, ahora solo duerme – agregó viendo a Juugo quien aún lo sostenía.

También él suspiro aliviado. Karin se exaspero al decrementar su poca paciencia y Sasuke contemplaba a Suigetsu dormir plácidamente.

La kunoichi pelirosada sintió como si un gran peso de encima se hubiera ido y el alma le hubiera regresado. Pero fue entonces como si una enorme lápida le cayera encima ahora de forma demoledora: la gran realidad. Recordó entonces en donde estaba y en compañía de quien. Aquellos detalles que momentos antes había dejado de lado, enfrascada en su labor y que ahora no podía evitar. Incluso el control y sensibilidad sobre su maltrecho cuerpo era muy patente.

Se retiro unos mechones aún húmedos de su rostro y en aquel momento se dio cuenta que no tenía su protector de Konoha. En la lucha habrá sido cuando lo perdió... recordaba.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

"_Ha arriesgado su vida por mí!!"_

Una cuestión que mantenía al Uchiha confundido desde que lo escucho a todo pulmón de su ex-compañera.

Suigetsu arriesgo su vida por ella… Un tipo como él… por ella…

¿Por qué haría algo así?

¿Qué le obligo a hacerlo?

Él…

Ella…

¿Qué paso?

En la mente del Uchiha no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Que paso para que se viera en la situación de hacerlo…?

¿Cómo una misión de recuperación tuvo que terminar así?

Suigetsu no era un santo que predicará buena voluntad. Era burlón y desesperante. No haría nada que a favor de alguien si no le redituará algún beneficio. Tal como ahora, sus razones por seguir a Sasuke eran por que podía conducirlo hasta Kisame, satisfacer sus intereses meramente. Era un subordinado que prefería batirse en un duelo que a proteger a alguien.

Antes que eso… Arriesgarse por un completo extraño como se supone lo era Sakura.

Menos cuando había mencionado que no permitieran que un conocido le quisiese interrumpir.

También… ¿Por qué Sakura derrochaba tanta preocupación?

Tras soltar las piernas del albino, quedo acuclillado con los dedos de una mano para equilibrarse mientras la otra se apoyaba en su rodilla flexionada.

¿Por qué?

Por eso estudiaba a la joven en busca de una respuesta.

Sakura siempre mostró preocupación por otros. Dicha cualidad encajaba perfectamente con su actual profesión. Sin importar que bando…

Pero…

_- ¿Por qué Suigetsu arriesgaría su vida por ti?… Cuando ha tratado de matarte_ - penso

Enfocando sus ojos a la herida fresca de la joven.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

- Ahora solo necesita descansar – comento Sakura – Pero… - dando un vistazo al lugar.

El piso pedregoso igual que las paredes y el techo, frío y una humilde fogata en el centro del sitio. No, no era ni remotamente parecido a una habitación del hospital.

- Tendremos que improvisar – hablo Sasuke tras su silencio al levantarse y captando a lo que ella se refería. – Karin – llamando a la joven e indicándole algo con la cabeza.

Ella resopló molesta, paso con pase firme al lado de Sasuke por algo que le mando a traer.

- ¿Dónde será bueno? – pregunto Juugo.

- Bueno… - Obviamente frente a la fogata y ahora mantener caliente a Suigetsu, pero tras analizar el lugar Sakura vio una pequeña oportunidad. – Allá – indicando con sus manos un recoveco espacioso a unos metros de allí, si apenas iluminado por la luz y había unas rocas a modo de separador no muy altas, como una media pared. Casi al otro extremo de la cueva.

Juugo y Sasuke se les hizo extraño por no decir que retuvieron el impulso de enarcar una ceja, pero ella era la experta en salud, tendría sus razones. Ambos se hicieron cargo de cargar a Suigetsu para trasladarlo entonces.

Sakura trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo, un espasmo de dolor la ataco aunque logro disimularlo. Con sus manos apoyadas al piso no era capaz ni de mover las piernas.

Quizás el cansancio, el frío, el dolor, la posición pero no le respondían como debían, entumidas.

Se sentía inútil, patética e indefensa ante la lastimosa imagen que daba allí en el piso, inmóvil e incapaz de ponerse siquiera de pie.

Sintió un tirón de un brazo que la halo hacia arriba sin delicadeza. A la fuerza y con rudeza sus piernas respondieron lo suficiente para mantenerse torpemente de pie. Miro a su lado y se sorprendió al ver que fue Karin quien la ayudo.

Ella traía en su otro brazo varias mochilas y ropa oscura, las gabardinas que usaban para la lluvia y tenían guardadas en esa cueva que usualmente usaban como punto de reunión.

Tras valerse por si misma, Sakura a como pudo con sus pasos tambaleantes llego con los otros al sitio indicado. No tardo en arrodillarse al piso nuevamente.

Karin tendió en el piso una de las gabardinas oscuras a modo de sábana. Sakura coloco la almohada de cortina apropiadamente y Juugo y Sasuke colocaron a Suigetsu con sumo cuidado en el lecho. Le tendieron encima otra capa para mantenerlo abrigado.

Sasuke que tenía en mano las capas sobrantes, le paso una a Sakura para propio asombro de la pelirrosa y -gran- molestia de Karin que a consuelo, el Uchiha le paso la última.

- Es solo por que no queremos gente enferma que estorbe en el camino! – aclaro irritada la pelirroja a Sakura antes de irse sulfurada junto con Juugo quien yacía sentado junto a la fogata y con el torso descubierto.

La joven kunoichi la ignoró, se sentó en el piso con cuidado recargando su espalda en la piedra y la capa entre su regazo.

- ¿Necesitas algo mas? – pregunto secamente Sasuke quien seguía de pie allí.

- No, gracias. – respondió – Estamos bien… - murmuró sin mirarle.

Sasuke les contemplo un rato más, dio media vuelta y se marcho con los otros.

Sakura se quedo un rato inmóvil, ellos se pusieron a hablar de quien sabe que cosa, no quería oírlos. Miro a Suigetsu durmiendo plácidamente ahora, sin señas de que hubiera sido azotado por un agónico dolor.

Sonrió tristemente.

Entonces un débil sollozo brotó de su dolorida garganta. Se tapo la boca, ignorando las silenciosas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Apretando sus rodillas hacía ella, ignorando su costado, hundió su rostro en la tela de la capa para amortiguar sus lamentos.

------------------

- ¿Ahora si podrías decirme que diablos les paso? – preguntó una enfurruñada Karin a Juugo mientras se envolvía en su capa negra y se sentaba al lugar que ocupaba antes de la intromisión de Sakura.

Juugo se quedo mirando las heridas frescas que aún tenía y casi desaparecían, lucía dubitativo.

- Nos han atacado…-

- ¿Quién? –

El joven clavo su vista en la chispeante hoguera frente a él debatiéndose si decirlo o no… Bueno, él apenas si se creía incluso lo que atestiguo...

- Juugo - Llamó Sasuke cuando se acercaba, ordenando una explicación implícitamente.

El aludido suspiro pesadamente solo para añadir.:

- Orochimaru… -

----------------------------------

Tras tranquilizarse un poco, algo más serena por fin Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás topando con la roca y sintiendo como su cabello húmedo le rozaba perfectamente los hombros y la espalda.

Hacía rato que no escuchaba ni murmullos en la cueva. La fogata seguía encendida, aunque ya más débil. Los destellos de luz que despedía no llegaban hasta donde se encontraban ella y Suigetsu dejando en penumbras su pequeño espacio.

Hace unas horas escuchó cuchicheos lejanos, nada claro en sí debido al volumen de voz que empleaban para su conversación –sea dicho de paso, no tenía deseos de oír-, luego chillidos de la pelirroja ante algo que comentaban y demás. Supuso bien que Juugo les contó lo que paso. Bueno, parte de lo que paso pues Juugo llego ya al final.

Pensó que Sasuke llegaría a interrogarla en busca de testimonio, verificar lo dicho, saber como fue que se dio el caso. Pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, cosa que agradeció.

Por ahora su mente cansada no le era suficiente como para recordar de forma fidedigna como se dieron las cosas poco a poco. También premiaba eso pues con la mente un tanto en blanco, incapaz de hacer memoria, era como pensar que todo fue un mal sueño. No estaba de ánimos ni fuerzas para dar una explicación, aún sentía un nudo en su garganta y el pecho se le oprimía ante la simple panorámica de hacerlo.

Primero debía de aclararse un poco ella para darse a entender, asimilar todos los sucesos del día

En fin, que tras poca discusión por lo visto, ellos habían ido a dormir. Solo por los pasos supo que Sasuke se habría dirigido a la entrada del recinto, quizás a hacer guardia nocturna.

A saber, justo con la espalda apoyada en la roca que le servía de separador, también le daba la espalda a la entrada, no podía ver que hacían ellos y ellos tampoco podían ver que hacía ella. Aunque el cuerpo de Suigetsu en su posición era visible.

Se desperezo un poco y el malestar llego. Aprovechando el tiempo, opto por atender bien esa herida lo mejor que podía después de ignorarla ese día (Aunque en su estado, era pedir mucho)

Frunció el ceño, miro con algo de recelo y los labios apretados a un lado de ella a un dormilón Suigetsu.

Vamos, estaba más dormido que despierto!! No iba a despertarse en muchas horas y mucho menos justo en este preciso momento, pensó. Se bajo el cierre de la blusa para apartársela con sumo cuidado y silencio.

Dejo al descubierto sus hombros blancos. Bajo la blusa traía un sujetador negro: la tela era ajustable, principalmente era gruesa en la parte de los senos. Bajo esta era una malla, una red que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un solo tirante que le pasaba por el hombro derecho al izquierdo por detrás de la espalda. Muy similar al que usaba de niña, solo con unas tallas extra.

Ambas prendas, tanto blusa como sujetador estaban desgarradas. La blusa era caso perdido, no hizo ni amago de doblarla, la enrolló y la dejo a un lado. Miro su herida y se asombro de la magnitud. En ningún momento del combate la había visto detenidamente, de hecho, rehuía de ella para no distraerse. Hizo bien en no hacerlo.

El daño era peor de lo que imaginaba y se sorprendió que siguiera en pie. Solo resintió por que era una de considerar y ella incapaz de atenderse como debía ser, ni los medios necesarios para atenderse. Además que no dejaría una agraciada cicatriz.

Aún traía unas cuantas soluciones pero lo mejor no era arriesgarse tras probar esa mugre que probo durante su combate con Kabuto, ha sido en gran medida la causante de sus males justo ahora y ni para los escasos y efímeros beneficios que le había otorgado al momento de la lucha. Se sentía como una tonta por precipitarse de esa manera ante algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta _todos_ sus efectos.

Se paso superficialmente los dedos en la herida manchándose de sangre fresca tras la brusquedad de Karin.

Con las ropas aún húmedas, agradeció ese hecho aún y teniendo frío. Ayudo un tanto a que la sangre seca no se quedará adherida a su ropa y a su piel y dificultara el retirar la prenda de la carne.

Aparto la malla de ese costado. Limpió la herida con un paño limpio que traía. Como pudo coloco ambas manos en su herida con cuidado, tratando de controlar chakra pero le era tremendamente difícil.

- Estúpida. – se auto regañaba una y otra vez.

Más que chakra curativo, concentraba azul que no le ayudaba en nada y le lastimaba, le quemaba. Suspiro hondo y volvió a intentarlo. Poco chakra verde apareció, logro apenas que la profundidad y extensión suturaran. Quedo sin aliento y sudorosa.

La hábil Haruno Sakura, orgullosa de su control del chakra… Era incapaz de hacer eso bien…

Ni modos, que solo hacerlo a la antigua.

Saco unas pomadas y gasas. Vendajes no tenía, se los puso todos a Suigetsu cubriéndole las heridas que nuevamente habían surgido. Se mordió el labio y se ruborizo.

Se hurgo un poco, titubeante bajo el sujetador y tras un movimiento comenzó a tirar hacia abajo un vendaje muy ancho que ocupaba en casos muy muy especiales que ocultaba sujeto en sus senos. Kunoichi prevenida valía por un equipo médico. Además el vendaje era más ancho que los otros y perfecto para esta situación debido a la ubicación del mal.

Así inicio su tarea lentamente y con el menor sigilo posible.

Apenas termino quedo exhausta, no recogió gran cosa, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y cubriéndose con la gabardina, prefirió descansar. Relajar su mente para maquinar que debía hacer después. En su estado actual si apenas podía con su alma.

--------------------------------

Como si fuera capaz de respirar por primera vez hinchando sus pulmones de aire con un respiro. Estando por fin al tanto de la oscuridad que llenaba su cabeza por sus parpados cerrados, recobrando el sentido después de un largo sueño. Siendo conciente de todo su ser y sensibilidad.

Estaba recostado, eso era seguro y sentía el cuerpo terriblemente pesado y adolorido. Como si hubiese sido dado de mazazos cada parte de su ser. Incluso los parpados los sentía pesados, como si se tratarán de un par de lozas reacias a ceder.

Con esfuerzo a duras penas pudo entreabrir sus violáceos ojos y con la vista desenfocada. Por más que fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz para divisar mejor el lugar, se dio cuenta que no le fallaba la visión si no en aquel sitio de sí dominaba la oscuridad, fuese cual fuese el sitio. Hasta que fue capaz de distinguir las tonalidades de esa penumbra logró distinguir unos tenues rayos de sol filtrarse por quien sabe donde.

Trato de reincorporarse y lo único que pudo mover fue su cabeza y los huesos de su nuca tronaron. Maldijo mientras dejaba azotar su cabeza de nuevo a su sitio: en lo que parecía ser una almohada o se suponía lo era. No tenía control total sobre su cuerpo del todo.

Logró apreciar que su cuerpo estaba vendado en varias partes, lo apretujado de los vendajes contra su piel lo delato. Todo su abdomen le dolía igual que la mejilla. Sentía un poco de humedad en su ropa a pesar de la calidez que le brindaba su improvisada sabana bajo él y manta encima.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos con mayor lucidez. Paseo su vista por el techo del lugar y reconoció que debía ser una cueva.

Frunció el ceño…

¿Cómo carambas llego allí?

Se llevo una mano a su frente con la jaqueca que apareció de súbito al tratar de recordar que paso el día de ayer. Veamos...

Sasuke…

Misión

Estúpido Sasuke

Estúpido Sol

Misión

Peleo con ninjas por nimiedades

Sol otra vez

Orochimaru… Kabuto…

Juugo

Pelea

Sakura…

-

-

¡Sakura!

Abrió de golpe los ojos y trato de reincorporarse nuevamente impulsado como un resorte, pasando por alto su malestar y que la túnica que lo cubría resbalará de él.

¡¿Que había pasado?!

Lo último que recordaba fue cuando se interpuso entre Kabuto y la chica en un desesperado intento de protegerla.

Perdió el conocimiento tras algo que le hizo el loco aquel… y…

Oscuridad…

Después de eso… Nada…

Sakura!!

¡¿Qué había sido de ella?!

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué él estaba allí?

¿Y ella?!

Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente rápido ante la incertidumbre y temor de no saber que había ocurrido en seguida de eso. Un sudor frío amenazaba con aparecer ante la simple idea de tener a la pelirrosa en aquel estado e indefensa ante el bastardo infeliz aquel de Kabuto.

Hundido en sus cavilaciones, volvió a la realidad debido a un ruido cercano alertándolo de la presencia de alguien más allí mismo. Viró a un costado y fue cuando la vio.

Allí… tan tranquila y calmada. Consumida seguramente por el cansancio y con una respiración suave, durmiendo plácidamente… Sakura estaba con la espalda apoyada en la roca y semicubierta por la capa oscura dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Sumida en sus sueños. Sana y salva…

Suigetsu se relajo al instante y que los dolores musculares lo dominaran. Se dio cuenta que tenía la respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia. Se burlo de si mismo mientras se masajeaba su nuca.

Dio un repaso al lugar con la vista y confirmando sus sospechas. Se trataba de una cueva… _esa_ cueva. Hebi últimamente recurría a utilizarla como base provisional y para pasar la noche.

Juugo, pensó el joven al momento. Su compañero debió de haberlos llevado a esa cueva.

¿Entonces que paso con Kabuto? Bueno, no importaba por ahora.

Se coloco de costado apoyado en un antebrazo y su cabeza descansada en su mano para poder contemplar a la joven.

Se veía tan… serena desde esa posición. Tan… quien sabe! El punto es que se veía bien y él no podía quitarle la vista de encima por alguna razón.

Reparo entorno a la joven y detuvo su mirada en los instrumentos que había usado ella en el piso –algodones, vendajes sangrados- junto a Sakura y como por entre la tela negra del –cofcof- sujetador se distinguía el blanco de un vendaje por la altura de la cintura. Y las demás heridas no estaban tratadas adecuadamente .

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención de un momento a otro fue su rostro. De pronto comenzó a hacer gestos y articular en sus labios cosas inentendibles.

Debía de tener una muy mala pesadilla que le atormentaba. Una lágrima apareció surcando su rostro yendo a morir a la tela negra.

Suigetsu entorno los ojos. No le gustaba esa perspectiva. Se acerco como pudo, quedando cerca de ella, casi cara con cara.

Miro sus labios resecos y el contraste con las rebeldes lágrimas.

Torció la boca. No, definitivamente no le gustaba la escena.

Pero las lágrimas se veían tan deleitables como esos labios entreabiertos. Desde ayer que no tomaba líquidos… tenía que satisfacer una necesidad básica.

_Su_ necesidad…

Acerco sus fríos labios a la húmeda y tersa piel de ella… con el afán de limpiar esas lágrimas… y saciarse de ella con pequeños roces a su piel.

Y así lo hizo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Moriré después de esto, lo sé... 

Mientras escribo testamento aviso que ando escribiendo lo que sería un Epilogo para Despecho :p (Igual de raro que esa historia, pero bueno, creo que gusto XD) Y de una escena que me vino para Agua, pero por más que trate, no cuadraba en este capi.

Lamento mucho la demora u.u

Aclaremos:

- No va a tener un final trágico, no se me dan XD Y no pega con la idea que tengo :p

- Sip, ya me había tardado con la parte tierna, pero ya lo compensaré

- No, no es común ver un SuiSaku, quizás resten 3 capis del fic (No me peguen X.x) Pero tampoco es la única historia sobre ellos de esta autora ni la última 8D Igual me gusta mi nick y el pastel de fresas X3

- Ya o.oU

Gracias por los comentarios :3.

**° Chivizuke, gaara-fan.neko-chan, **** omtatelo,**** CeReZiTa-Chan****, Sakuyahime, Lauriita-Chan, KizunaUkita, cintya, luna-chan & Nukire ° **

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

Siguiente:

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**°.°**_**Onda**_**°.°**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

-

Cuídense :)


End file.
